The Poet and the Pendulum
by Wanda-Marie840
Summary: Nuevamente una nueva historia de amor se suma al Clan Cullen con su regreso a Fork.
1. Chapter 1

**The Poet and the Pendulum**

* * *

**Capitulo I**

Amalia POV

Teclee un código mas y los datos comenzaron a bajarse

-Listo...- sonreí mientras los códigos se descargaban, me gire en la silla para encontrar a Naty, la loca morena que nos proveía las coartadas, tenía un cerebro prodigioso pero mal utilizado... demasiado flashes le afectaron, a Paula, encerrada en su burbuja frikki de Happy Popottes y a Jenny, la pobre estaba loca con su violín; esas éramos nosotras, los "fenómenos" del instituto de Fork, los fenómenos que alguna vez fuimos populares pero con la llegada de las "princesitas mosquitos", véase por las "gemelis" Ashley y Amber Crowler, Lady Morgan Newton y las "mellis" Alice y Amy Chenney.

-¿Ya está?- pregunto Paula saliendo de su burbuja, todas me observaban

-¿A ustedes les parece que voy a decir Listo cuando no es Listo?- les pregunte exasperada.

-Nopo...- comento Jenny sonriendo.

-No me puedo enojar con ustedes, es un caso perdido...- comente mientras regresaba la vista a la computadora, de apoco en la pantalla empezaban a aparecer un listado de alumnos de los diferentes cursos, nosotras estábamos en 2do...

-¿Pasaron?- pregunto Naty... busque entre el listado los nombres...

-Morgan y su hermano Harvey Newton pasaron...- seguí buscando -las "gemelis Crowler" también... y las mellis Chenney también... ¿Por que teníamos dudas? era obvio que sus "papis"...- mis amigas rieron ante las mímicas que hacia -... pusieron Money para que pasaran...

-En las demás creo, pero en Alice y Amy no... Ellas lamentablemente tienen un IQ intelectual aceptable...- comento Paula, siempre tan buena y justa.

-Si... el IQ de un mosquito...- todas nos empezamos a reír pero nos detuvimos al escuchar unos golpes.

-¿Se puede?- pregunto mi tía desde el otro lado, mi tía Halley era la dueña del cibercafé del pueblo, lo mas tecnológico que teníamos por allí, ella siempre había vivido en el pueblo, con mi familia me había mudado hacia unos años desde Valencia... demasiados cambios.

-Pasa tía...- mi tía entro, no era ni flaca ni gorda, era normal, de piel blanca cabello rojo y ojo azules como yo, pero yo me parecía mas a mi otra tía, a la tía Anna.

-¡Hola Halley!- saludaron mis amigas

-Hola chicas... ¿Otra vez entrando en lugares confidenciales Amy?- me pregunto observando la pagina

-Era solo para saber que nos tocaba este año Halley...- se disculpo Naty, como siempre...

-Eso espero... el jefe Swan nos invito a comer a su casa... tu madre te quiere en la casa dentro de media hora

-No es mi madre...- respondí tranquilamente mientras me giraba a la mesa.

-Bueno... la esposa de tu padre, pero tiene ese lugar...- comento Halley.

-Nosotras nos vamos Am... Nos vemos el miércoles en el instituto...- comento Jenny.

-Las acompaño ninhias...- comente, con tal de zafar de esa bendita charla, cualquier cosa.

-Esto no se acabo Amalia Eloísa Cortez, tenemos mucho de qué hablar- me espeto.

-Las acompaño y después regreso...- dije mientras subía las escaleras, las acompañe hasta la puerta del local donde estaban nuestras bicicletas.

-¡Nos vemos el miércoles!- me gritaron desde la calle, las salude con la mano y regrese al almacén.

-¿Por qué siempre a la defensiva?- me pregunto una vez que estuvimos solas.

-No estoy a la defensiva, soy realista, ¡tú sabes cómo me trata!- le espete mientras recogía mis cosas y las guardaba en la mochila.

-Debes entenderla...

-¿Entender qué? ¿Qué me quiere encerrarme en una correccional para el resto de mi vida para poder quedarse con papa? Por mi que se lo quede, hace tiempo que se dejo de preocupar por nosotros...- le espete mientras cerraba la mochila -no hay nada que aclarar, esa mujer me odia, papa no nos quiere, nos ve solo como sus sirvientes y una carga, fin de la discusión...- me cerré la campera y me puse la mochila al hombro, la vi intenta acercarse a mí para abrazarme pero me aleje rápido de ella -...nos vemos en la casa del jefe...- ella asistió y me dejo marchar.

Recogí mi bicicleta del almacén y me fui andando hasta mi casa.

Debes en cuando sentía una gota que caía de cielo que amenazaba con derrumbarse, apure el pedaleo pero de la nada sale un auto negro rozando la rueda de atrás de mi bicicleta provocando que pierda el control de esta y me fuera de bruces contra el guardarrail que seguía la carretera...

* * *

Carlisle POV

Hacia mínimo una semana que habíamos llegado, Fork seguía igual de como lo recordábamos pero con quince años más, ese era el tiempo que habíamos estado lejos de allí.

Toda la familia ya estaba instalada en la casa, solo faltaba yo, que debido al trabajo en el hospital tuve que retrasar un tiempo...

Mi Mercedes se deslizaba por el asfalto suavemente como siempre, doble en una curva para tomar la carretera principal pero una bicicleta se cruzo, le roce la rueda de atrás causado que su ocupante perdiese el control y terminara contra el guardarrail que reseguía el camino, me apresure a bajar y me acerque a donde estaba la bicicleta.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte, era una chica, debía de tener entre 12 muchos 15 pocos años.  
-¿A usted que le parece?- me espeto levántadose del suelo y empezándose a sacudir la ropa que la tenia llena de hojas, una ráfaga de viento paso y arrastro consigo el dulce aroma que despedía la chica -¡Argh!- se quejo, en eso me di cuenta que estaba sangrando y por primera vez en más de doscientos años, el monstruo de mi interior quiso salir y alimentarse de esa muchacha de sangre tan exquisita.

La observe sentarse en el suelo y abrir su mochila para verificar que todo estuviera en perfectas condiciones y sacar una toalla para limpiarse la sangre

-Bueno... entonces, si estás bien me voy...- no espere respuesta, me abalance sobre mi auto y acelere hasta perderla de vista, cuando pare frente a la casa pude respirar tranquilo...

"Mi tua Cantate" pensé... otra cosa no podía ser, me estremecí inconscientemente y roge por todos los dioses que eso no fuera y no cruzarme más con esa chica en la vida, pero Fork era un pueblo muy pequeño, y que no me la cruzara era como pedir peras al olmo...

* * *

Amalia POV

Vi como el Mercedes se perdía de vista y suspire abatida, agradecida y enojada... demasiadas emocione para mi propio bien. Cuando me sentí mejor tome mi bicicleta, la pobre ya estaba por dar su último suspiro pero tenía que durar por lo menos cinco años mas... hasta que fuese mayor de edad y me pudiera ir de la casa de mi padre, de repente recordé que María, la esposa de mi papa, me esperaba en media hora, mire mi móvil... había pasado una hora y tenía tres llamadas perdidas.  
El buzón de mensajes también tenía tres nuevos correos

_"-¿Donde estas?-"  
"-Si no llegas en veinte minutos nos vamos sin ti y no queremos verte... pasaras la noche afuera-"  
"-¿Ami donde estas? ¡Papa está furioso! Te esperamos en la casa del jefe-" _suspire cansada, monte en la bicicleta y pedalee con fuerza hasta la casa del jefe, mi familia recién estaba llegando.

-Lamento la tardanza, tuve un percance...- enfrente del porche de la casa del sheriff habían mas de dos autos y entre ellos note el auto que me había pasado por encima "¡maldito! ¡Por su bendita culpa ahora me voy a ligar una tremenda bronca! ¡Argh!"

-¡No hay disculpas que valgan!- me espeto María, mi padre me observaba con odio desmedido, por primera vez en años deje de lado mi temor y lo enfrente.

-¡No es mi culpa que el chófer de ese bendito auto viniera corriendo carreras por la carretera y me llevara puesta!

-¿El Dr. Cullen?- pregunto el jefe -¡pero que dices niña! Él nunca te hubiera dejado...  
-¡Pero lo hizo!

-Tiene razón Charlie... pero fue una emergencia...- en eso vi al hombre, que antes no lo había podido ver con mas atención allí parado, abrazado a una mujer de aspecto dulce.

-Podría haber tenido la decencia de alcanzarme hasta aquí, ¿no le parece?  
-Lo sé... pero tenía una emergencia... millones de disculpas...  
-No hay disculpas que valgan.  
-¡Amira!- me espeto María.  
-¡ES AMALIA! ¡A-M-A-L-I-A!... ¡AMALIA, NO AMIRA!- (PLAFF).  
-¡No te voy a permitir que le hables así a tu madre mocosa insolente!- me espeto mi padre.  
-¡¿Ahora yo soy la insolente? ¡Váyanse todos al mismísimo infierno!- sin más, sin escuchar a mis tías, ni a mi hermano tome mi bicicleta y me perdí por el sendero que iba al bosque... anduve por él un largo tiempo hasta llegar a un pequeño arroyo que corría por las inmediaciones, saque el móvil y marque el n° de Naty

-¿Ami?- me pregunto la voz de ella del otro lado.  
-La misma que viste y calza... escucha... puedo quedarme en tu casa hoy... las cosas se pusieron feas en la mía y no ten...

-¡Eso ni lo preguntas! ¡Ven! A la abuela no le va a molestar...- sonreí, eso era una amiga; después de colgar guarde el móvil en mi mochila y anduve hasta la casa de mi amiga, que quedaba al otro lado del pueblo, sobre una vieja librería que atendía su abuela, las dos me recibieron y allí pase la noche, sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ¡el bendito medico arrogante! ¡Y su Mercedes del demonio!

La mañana del sábado amaneció nublada como siempre, durante toda la noche no pude pegar un ojo por dos factores, el primero y más preocupante, problemático, era el hecho que no podía quitarme de la cabeza al bendito Dr. Cullen y el otro, que mi amiga no paraba de susurrar el nombre de su novio Nahuel…

Cuando se levanto desayunamos y cada una se fue a su trabajo.

-¿Donde estuviste?- me pregunto Halley apenas entre.  
-Por ahí…- le respondí dejando mis cosas en el almacén y poniéndome el delantal.  
-¿Vos pensás seguir sin aparecer por tu casa?  
-Para que si, si llego a aparecer me van a sacar antes de que pueda decir algo…- comente mientras preparaba el talonario para pasar por las mesas.

-Bastian está preocupado…  
-Ya lo llamare, no te preocupes…  
-Me preocupas tu, Anna tuvo una visión de lo que ocurrió ayer…  
-No es momento…- la corte y me aleje para atender las mesas. El día paso lento, sin muchos contratiempos, esquive todo el día a mi tía para que no pudiera hablarme pero sabía que no la podría detener por mucho, cuando la hora de cerrar tocase ella me acorralaría y me pasaría factura como hacia siempre.

-¿La señorita Cortez?- pregunto un joven con un ramo de rosas y una tarjeta.  
-¿Cuál de las dos?- le pregunte, este miro el sobre.  
-Amalia Cortez…  
-Soy yo…- dije rodeando el mostrador, el chico me tendió unas hojas que firme y después se retiro.  
-¿Un admirador secreto?- Pregunto Halley preparando una orden, negué, debía de ser de Ángel, ¿quien más me podría mandar rosas?

_Amalia: quería disculparme por el incidente del otro día, mi actitud no fue la más acorde pero no lo pude hacer personalmente debido a que te fuiste demasiado aprisa._

_Espero que no me guardes rencor, espero que me perdones y que podamos llegar a llevarnos bien._

ATTE Carlisle Cullen.

-Si esto es una broma… es de muy mal gusto…- susurre.  
-¿Que es una broma?- pregunto tía Anna saliendo de la cocina.  
-Esto...- comente señalando las rosas y la carta -... pero ahora lo voy a arreglar.  
-¿Quien es tu admirador?- pregunto Halley.  
-No es admirador...  
-Debe de ser de Ángel... es un amor ese chico.  
-No fue Ángel... fue Cullen, el Dr. Cullen.  
-¡ ¿QUE?- me pregunto mientras comenzaba a recoger mis cosas para salir  
-Eso...- respondí.  
-¿A dónde vas?  
-A devolverle el gesto...

* * *

Carlisle POV

Llegue al hospital, todo seguía igual. Después de pasar por la recepción para buscar algunos archivos me quede en mi despacho, el mismo que la última vez.

Desde donde estaba aun podía escuchar las conversaciones de las enfermeras en la recepción que hablaban de mí. Mire las carpetas pero una me llamo mas la atención.

-Amalia Eloísa Cortez...- la abrí, mas por curiosidad que por verdadero interés me repetía como si intentase negar algo, dentro del archivo había biopsias, análisis de sangre, radiografías, tomografías, resonancias, etc. Leí todos los análisis horrorizándome cada vez más pero antes de que pudiera profundizar mas unos golpes en la puerta me distrajeron.

-¿Dr. Cullen?- pregunto una vieja enfermera, tenia rostro tierno y sencillo, me observaba como una abuela mira a su nieto... me sentí humano después de mucho tiempo - tiene una visita... la señorita Cortez quiere hablar con usted...- la mire extrañado pero no por mucho.

-Hágala pasar...- pedí... ¿es que acaso esa chica quería que la matase? ¿Que la mordiese? ¿Por qué me perseguía? El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y ese aroma perfecto me advirtieron que ya había entrado, me gire y la observe, tenía el cabello largo negro suelto, un sobretodo negro que resaltaba su palidez, su piel blanca estaba perlada por la lluvia que caía fuera, tenia puesto unos jeans y una especie de corsé remera roja, sus ojos azules se fijaron en los míos.

-No quiero sus limosnas... con que se hubiera hecho un minuto para pedirme disculpas hubiera estado todo bien...- comento dejando el ramo de rosas que le había mandado en mi escritorio.

-Creo haber mandado una carta...  
-Si si... leí la carta, pero ya se lo dije antes, no quiero ni la limosna ni la lastima del mundo, si hubiera querido un perdón, hubiese ido a mi casa o al local...

-No tuve…  
-¿Tiempo? hágaselo... como yo lo acabo de hacer para aclararle esto... ahora sí, yo le pido un favor, preocúpese por su familia y por sus pacientes, no por mi...- iba a agregar algo pero se mordió el labio para acallarlo, en eso me di cuenta de la herida que tenía en la comisura de su labio -... bueno, eso es todo...- la vi tomar el pomo de la puerta, una parte de mi me gritaba que no la dejara irse, salió sin otra cosa que decir y yo la observe sin nada más que hacer...

* * *

Naty POV:

Me pase todo el día en la librería ayudando a mi abuela con los quehaceres de esta y atendiendo a los clientes, hubo muy poco trabajo a diferencia de otras y es que debido a las vacaciones muchos se fueron de excursiones y no había casi gente en todo el pueblo. La puerta del local se abrió y por ella entro mi vida, Nahuel.

-Hola hermosa...- me sonrió como siempre y yo solo le correspondí, me dio su regalo, un perfecto ramos de rosas... por esos gestito insignificantes yo lo amaba.

-Hola amor... ¿cómo te fue en el hospital?- debido a un incidente que tuvimos a finales de curso el jefe Swan lo había mandado a hacer trabajo comunitario al hospital.

-Bien... como siempre, pero extrañándote horrores... ¿sabes a quien vi?- negué permitiéndole continuar -... al nuevo médico del hospital... parece modelo el hombre jaja... todas las enfermeras están locas... también me cruce a Ami... ¿sabes si le paso algo? Ángel también la vio pero cuando le quiso ir a hablar ella no le respondió y se fue…

-Esta extraña desde ayer, pero no me dijo nada... debe ser por el padre...  
-No entiendo cómo pueden seguir Bastian y ella en esa casa... ni yo soportaría eso…  
-Por algo les toco a ellos, porque son fuertes... conoces a Ami, sabes cómo es... no se preocupen de seguro que ya se le pasa, sino yo misma voy a tener una conversación con ella...

-Por eso te amo tanto... porque sos única...- yo sonreí como tonta, pero ese era el efecto que tenía en mi, el era mi todo -Bueno futura señora Dorrego... ¿para hoy en la noche tiene planes?- me pregunto, no pude evitar observarlo con pena -Noche de películas en la casa de Jenny...- asentí -bueno... no importa... ¿sabes por qué?- negué de nuevo saliendo de detrás del mostrador.

-Porque hoy no va a ser como cualquier noche de películas con Jenny, hoy va a ser noche romántica... idea de Gabriel... sabes cómo es...- los dos nos reímos, eso era lo bueno de nuestro grupo, todos nos llevábamos de maravilla, nos conocíamos de toda la vida y éramos las parejas perfectas...

* * *

Carlisle POV

Durante toda la mañana no pude dejar de pensar en ella, en sus ojos... en toda ella...

-¿Carlisle?- cerré la puerta tras de mí y observe a mi esposa -Carlisle no te hubieras molestado...- la observe unos minutos hasta que entendí, le extendí el ramo de flores y la bese como siempre lo hacia...

* * *

Naty POV

Toque timbre, me había extrañado la llamada de Anna, la tía de Ami, pero sabía que debía de ser algo serio.

-Que suerte que llegas Naty...- la salude y ella me invito a entrar.  
-¿Y Ami?- le pregunte, ella suspiro cansada.  
-Llego del hospital y se encerró en su habitación, no quiere hablar con nadie y eso me preocupa, no se escucha nada desde esta...- asentí mientras me levantaba y subía las escaleras hasta el desván. Toque la puerta y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba dentro de la habitación, estaba hecha un desastre, ropa tirada, lápices, cd's, hojas... no había nada en su lugar y en la cama tirada estaba Amalia observando la nada.

-¿Y a que se debe esta babilonia?- le pregunte.  
-Cullen...- respondió, mire la habitación había olor a sahumerio y algunas latas de gaseosas vacías...  
-Me dijiste que dejaste el vicio...- comente mientras observaba el cenicero lleno.  
-Y tú me crees... por eso te aprecio tanto...  
-¿Lo vas a dejar? no se para que te lo pregunto pero es como que tengo la pequeña esperanza que lo dejes.  
-Algún día... tal vez…  
-¿Se puede saber porque te encerraste? ¿Qué paso para que te traumaras tanto?  
-Podes creer que el muy careta me mando un ramo de rosas para pedirme disculpas por lo del accidente...- negué con la cabeza, ella se sentó en la cama, estaba despeinada, demacrada, etc. -... ¿Por qué no tuvo el valor para venir y pedirme disculpas en la cara?

-Tal vez te tiene ganas...- ella sonrió y la cara le cambio un poco.  
-Si, claro... tiene esposa e hijos... no puedo hacer...  
-¡Te gusta!  
-¿Te estás escuchando?- me espeto levantándose de la cama...  
-Entonces ¿por qué te jode tanto...?  
-¡NO SE! ¡NO SE QUE ME PASA! ¡NO SE PORQUE REACCIONO ASI!  
-¡Tranquilízate!- la abrase y deje que se desahogara... lloro como nunca en toda su vida y yo la deje, deje que se tranquilizara, después acomodamos el estropicio de su habitación y salimos para la noche de películas en la casa de Jenny con los chicos.

* * *

Nuevamente me decido a volver a postear esta historia de mi anterior cuenta... nuevamente editada.

Para que no tengan dudas yo soy su autora, mi otra cuenta LornaDane-Polarix o algo así fue hackeada por alguien y tuve que volver a crearme una nueva posteando lo que pudo sobrevivir...

Espero que les guste y espero que me dejen muchos Reviews y que muchos me agreguen la historia a sus favoritos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II: El instituto**

* * *

Edward POV

El instituto, observe a Bella con pena, ella era nueva en eso de hacer nuevamente el instituto, me sonrió y me obligue a quitar la pena de mi rostro, ella podía con todo...

-¿Podrías concentrarte en conducir en vez de andar coqueteando con tu mujer?- me espeto Alice con un zapatazo de por medio, algunas cosas no cambiaban y el duende era una de esas cosas.

-¡YA YA!- la frene, llegamos al instituto sin otro contratiempo, pero no esperábamos encontrarnos con eso...

* * *

Bastian POV:

No sabía como debía de actuar delante de ella, Amalia me conocía bastante, es mi gemela, como no me va a conocer...

Llegamos al instituto, ella ya sabía que algo pasaba pero esperaba a que yo solito se lo dijera, sin presiones.

-Ami...- la llame ella se detuvo y se voltio a mí en el asiento mirándome interrogante -... esto... estuve hablando con Ángel... dice que últimamente estabas muy distan...

-¿Eres mi hermano o el de él?- me pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Soy el tuyo, y por eso mismo, porque te quiero... se lo que te paso antes con Víctor... no quiero que sufras, si él te esta...

-Bastian, no pasa nada, la otra vez me descompense, nada mas...  
-Tienes que ir...  
-No pienso pisar ese lugar... ni lo nombres, ahora si me disculpas quiero ver a mi novio, mis amigos y mis amigas...- le sonreí en respuesta y bajamos los dos, en eso me doy cuenta que Sam, Quill y Jacob estaban junto con los demás esperándonos.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunte acercándome, Ángel estaba hablando con mi hermana muy acaramelados en un costado del auto de este.

-¡Ángel!- lo llamo Jacob, el padre de Thomas, este se acerca dejando a mi hermana con las demás -bien... ahora que estamos juntos, acordamos con los demás hablarlo aquí directamente y no llamarlos ayer a la noche para que vinieran a la reserva...

-Querían una reunión urgente a las tres de la mañana...- comento Thomas a mi lado, los dos sonreímos.  
-Bien...- todos nos acercamos a los más grandes -... nuestros ancestros firmaron un acuerdo hace mas de cien años con un clan de vampiros "vegetarianos" debí...

-¿Vegetariano?- pregunto Alejandro observando horrorizado al padre de nuestro amigo -... lo siento- se disculpo.

-Si... vegetariano... alegaban que podían substituir la sangre humana con animal y decidimos firmar una tregua, ello no podían acercarse a nuestras tierras ni cazar en ellas y podíamos vivir en paz...- todos lo observábamos atentos, pero Sam fue el que continúo.

-Hace 17 años, una muchacha vino al pueblo, la hija del jefe Swan... en ese entonces hacia ya dos años que los Cullen habían llegado por segunda vez al pueblo... esta muchacha fue la "tua cantata" de uno de ellos, pero también se relaciono con Jacob...

-Pero prefirió a la sanguijuela...- escupió Thomas con odio, aun no perdonaba a esa mujer que había hecho sufrir tanto a su padre y no sabía a ciencia cierta si lo haría alguna vez.

-El hecho está en que hace 15 años ellos rompieron el tratado mordiendo a Bella y transformándola en uno de ellos, después de eso se fueron pero parece que han regresado...

-¿Quienes son?- pregunto Gabriel  
-Los Cullen...- comento Jacob, y como si fuera esa la palabra mágica, dos autos entraron en el estacionamiento del instituto, un Jeep y un Volvo, apenas se abrieron estos el lugar se lleno de un olor demasiado dulzón, hasta repulsivo. Todos nos acercamos a las chicas, Thomas, Ángel y yo rodeamos a mi hermana que nos miro con cara interrogante antes de fijarse en ellos, a nuestra derecha estaban Nahuel y Natalia y a nuestra izquierda, Alejandro, Jenny, Gabriel y Paula. Los ocupantes de los autos bajaron después de un rato y se nos acercaron, eran bastante fornidos, pero nada que nosotros seis no pudiéramos destrozar, dos de los machos gruñeron al acercarse y nosotros lo hicimos en respuesta, el otro macho, quien parecía el más joven se sorprendió al escucharnos.

-Cullen...- saludo Jacob estrechándole la mano a este, este hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza en señal de reconocimiento.

-Jacob...- todos nos giramos ante la voz y observamos como una muchacha se acercaba al alfa y lo abrazaba, pero eso no nos asombro, lo hizo el hecho de que él le respondiera.

-Ellos son la nueva manada...- comento Sam señalándonos -Bastian Cortez, Ángel Shover, Gabriel Casabona, Alejandro Lenin, Nahuel Dorrego y Thomas Black...- cuando nos iban nombrando cada uno hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

-Un gusto, soy Edward, mi esposa Bella, y mis hermanos, Emmett y su esposa Rosalie y Alice y su esposo Jasper...- yo los observe con atención, buscando algo que los delatara pero la voz de mi hermana me distrajo.

-Muy linda la reunión gente, pero no venimos al instituto para hacer sociales...- miro a los vampiros -... en nuestro caso, claro, no sé cuantas veces lo hayan hecho pero no me interesa... ahora bien, nosotros nos vamos a clases... Jacob, Sam, Quill un gusto verlos una vez más...- cuando quería podía llegar a...

-Tu hermana tiene razón...- fije mi vista en el vampiro extrañado mientras sentía como Thomas y Ángel rodeaban a Amalia protectoramente.

-Gracias... creo... ¡vamos!- nos apremio Amalia -Jacob, chicos, nos vemos después... tú y tu...- dijo señalando a Nahuel y a Ángel -... se van a el hospital, los demás a clases...- todos asentimos y empezamos a movernos al edificio, en eso nuestra hermanastra llega junto con su novio, Conner...

* * *

Amalia POV

Después del incidente en el estacionamiento tuvimos clases hasta la hora del almuerzo, con los chicos nos fuimos afuera y nos juntamos en el jeep de Bastian donde puse algo de música, las primeras notas de No doubt

I'm the kinda girl that hangs with the guys  
Like a fly on the wall with my secret eyes  
Takin' it in, try to be feminine  
With my makeup bag watchin' all the sin

Con las chicas nos movíamos según las palabras de la canción tarareándola a nuestro modo

Misfit, I sit  
Lit up, wicked  
Everybody else surrounded by the girls  
With the tank tops and the flirty ways

I'm just sippin' on chamomile  
I'm watchin' boys and girls and their sex appeal  
With a stranger in my face who says he knows my mom  
And went to my high school

Varios estudiantes salieron a vernos y entre ellos estaban las princesas mosquitos, pero a nosotras no nos importo, seguimos en nuestro mundo con la canción cantándola, mientras que Bastian hacia la voz masculina...

All the boys say  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
Girls say, girls say  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
Hey baby, baby  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
Boys say, boys say  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
All the boys get the girls in the back

I'm the one they feed upon  
Give a bit a star is born  
And if you have enough you'll get the pass  
And you can tell your friends how you made it back

No matter what they say I'm still the same  
Somehow everybody knows my name  
And all the girls wanna get with the boys  
And the boys really like it

La gente nos gritaba que siguiéramos, éramos las mejores en baile, pero todo lo bueno se tiene que cortar... la música se apago, me gire para ver quién era, ¡quien más!

-Ustedes las frikkis no pueden bailar... ¡no ven como dejan a los pobres!- me espeto Ashley.  
-Nosotras hacemos lo que queremos, no les tenemos que pasar a nadie factura...- comente mirándola tranquilamente, eso era algo común pero que se le iba a hacer...

-Mira nenita…- empezó pero yo la corte.

-Si no tienes una vida, anda y fabrícatela…

-¡Miren quien habla! la huerfanita! ¿Cómo está tu papa? ¡Ah!… cierto que no sabes aun con quien se acostó la perra… (PLAFF).

-¡No te atrevas a hablar más de mi madre con tu putrefacta boca idiota!- le espete.

-¿Señorita Cortez me puede explicar que pasa acá?- me gire y me encontré con el director mirándome.

-Yo…

-Lo que pasa director es que solo le hice una pregunta y ella reacciono así…- comento Ashley.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Señorita Cortez…

-Director Smith es cierto… nosotros vimos que ella se busco la agresión, ella hizo un comentario hiriente sobre la madre de ella…- comento una de las chicas Cullen acercándose a mí.

-Igualmente, no puedo tolerar una actuación así señorita Cullen así que, señorita Cortez, acompáñeme… vamos a tener que llamar a su padre…- _¡__NO! ¡POR LO QUE MAS QUIERA! ¡A ÉL NO!_

-Si señor…- lo seguí hasta el despacho y me quede en el mientras esperaba que llegase mi condena…

* * *

Carlisle POV

Estaba en el cibercafé observando el historial clínico de Amalia, era extraño, tenía varias visitas al hospital por contusiones y fracturas de diferentes magnitudes, en las costillas, brazos y pierdas, ni hablar de manos, clavículas y pies…

-¿Le sirvo algo mas Dr.?- me pregunto Halley, era una muchacha bonita pero su sobrina la superaba en mucho.

-Sí, otro café…- comente sin quitar la vista de los papeles.

-Le va ha hacer mal tomar tanto café sin comer nada… se parece a…- pero no pudo continuar porque se escucho un estropicio desde la cocina -… ahora se lo alcanzo…- la mujer se alejo con paso rápido por la puerta que daba a la cocina del local…

* * *

Alice POV

Después de ver como se llevaban a la chica unos gruñidos y forcejeos nos hicieron voltear en dirección de los demás.

-¡Eres una perra Ashley! ¡Ella no te ha hecho nada!- le espetaba una muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, los tres chicos sostenían al hermano de la chica que estaba enloquecido.

-¿Que no me ha hecho nada? ¡Me ha hecho mucho! ¡Con tan solo existir!- espeto la chica.

-Pero si aquí la única que le hace un mal a la humanidad eres tú…- comente acercándome a ellas

-Si sabes lo que te conviene elige bien tus amistades…- al estacionamiento llego un Peugeot 307 azul que se estaciono junto al jeep de los hermanos Cortez, el chico se calmo de inmediato y observo como un hombre de unos 37 años de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules bajaba de este y se dirigía al edificio.

-¡Le llega a pasar algo a mi hermana y no me hago responsable de lo que te haga!- exploto el chico pero antes de que pudiéramos agregar algo los tres chicos desaparecieron en el jeep del primero… _Acá hay algo raro__…_Mire a Edward, quien observaba a las chicas con atención, una de ellas estaba marcando el n° de alguien en su móvil… un mensaje.

-Yo sé muy bien a quien tengo que elegir Newton y quédate tranquila que no será a ti…- le respondí.

-Bueno… por lo que me interesaba… espero que tus hermanos tengan una mejor decisión…- en eso vemos como el señor Cortez sale arrastrando a Amalia, quien tiene la cabeza gacha y la mete en el auto, sin más preámbulos salen del lugar…

_Una habitación__…__ llanto__…__ manos__…__ golpes__…__ gritos__…_Regrese a la realidad dándome cuenta que estaba en los brazos de mi Jasper, seguíamos en el patio de la escuela, pero ahora no había nadie, solo los autos. El timbre para entrar sonó y todos nos dirigimos a clases, aun tenia las imágenes grabadas en mi cabeza, no entendía bien… todo estaba demasiado borroso…

* * *

Amalia POV

Apenas el auto se estaciono trate de escaparme pero unos brazos me detuvieron acorralándome contra el asiento.

-¿Por qué huyes?- me pregunto mi padre acariciando mi mejilla, de alguna forma se había deslizado del asiento de conductor y estaba sentado conmigo en el asiento de atrás.

-No… no huyo… tengo… tengo deberes que hacer…- comente mientras intentaba zafarme, lo logre pero él no tardo en amarrarme otra vez.

-Te pareces tanto a Lilith…- comento mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos -el mismo rostro… ¿Por qué te tiñes el cabello?- me pregunto tomando un mechón y oliéndolo, lo mire extrañado, tenía olor a alcohol, había estado bebiendo… hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

-¿Papa?- lo llame, él me observo a los ojos pero antes que pudiera decir algo me beso, me beso brusco, duro… como si quisiera dominar, me mordió el labio inferior, yo me queje… grave error, eso lo ayudo a profundizarlo… lo intente alejar pero él tenía más fuerza que yo, solo conseguía lastimarme más. En un momento de debilidad lo logre apartar y salí a trompicones del auto tratando de llegar a la casa, llegue, gracias a dios, y subí rápido a mi habitación encerrándome en el baño que esta tenia, pero sabía que mucho no iba a durar…

_Manos, manos grandes y bruscas paseaban por un cuerpo inocente _

_Maltratado millones de veces por esas mismas manos que ahora lo intentaba poseer, _

_Gritos, sangre__…_

_Dolor__…_

_Manos, manos grandes y bruscas mancillaban el cuerpo por el que paseaban__…_

_Por el cuerpo al que le habían arrebatado su inocencia desde que este tenía memoria__…_

_Las sabanas eran testigos de esta aberración__…_

_Manchadas por el sudor de él, y la sangre de ella__…_

_Gotas saladas se derramaba de claras orbes en un vano intento de purificar la inocencia del mismo__…_

_Ya no había vuelta atrás__…_

_Una envestida tras otra hasta culminar__…_

_Hasta llegar a la sima para ese ser que lastimaba a ese ángel inocente__…_

_**¿Quién te corto las alas mi ángel?  
¿Quién te arranco los sueños hoy?  
¿Quién te arrodillo para humillarte?  
¿Y quién enjaulo tu alma amor?  
déjame curarte vida  
déjame darte todo mi amor**__  
_

_Las manos pasearon infinidades de veces, _

_Arrasando con ello toda cordura y desgarrando un alma inocente…_

_**Ángel... Ángel, Ángel de amor  
no te abandones, no te derrumbes amor  
**_

_El dolor…_

_La impotencia…_

_**¿Quien ato tus manos, ato el deseo  
Quien mato tu risa, mato tu dios  
Quien sangro tus labios y tu credo?  
¿Porque lo permitiste ángel de amor?  
Déjame curarte vida  
Déjame darte todo mi amor  
**_

_-Lilith… ¿Porque lo hiciste? ¿Porque me engañaste?- un susurro que se pierde en el remolino de sollozos…_

_**Ángel...ángel ángel de amor  
no te abandones, no te derrumbes amor  
**_

_**Ángel, ángel ángel te doy mi amor  
abre tus alas, deja tu sueños volar**__. _

_Dolor__…_

_Impotencia__…_

_Las manos que alguna vez acariciaron, golpean y derrumban el pequeño cuerpo__…_

_**Ángel...  
somos arena y mar  
no te abandones, no te derrumbes amor  
Ángel...ángel ángel  
te doy mi amor  
abre tus alas, deja tu sueños volar**_

_**Ángel de amor, pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes**_  
_**Ángel de amor, pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes**_  
_**Ángel de amor, pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes**_  
_**Ángel de amor, pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes**_

_Una muñeca vacía__…_

_Rota__…_

_Sin alma__…_

_Olvidada__…_

_Muerta__…_

* * *

Amalia POV

Mi hermano llego dos horas después de que él se fuera, yo estaba acurrucada en la cama como siempre quedaba después de que "eso" pasara, pero no venia solo… entre la neblina de la inconsciencia note a mis tías… a mis tías y un ángel…

* * *

Carlisle POV

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y por ella salieron las dos hermanas Cortez, en eso me fije en la otra, Anna, tenía el cabello castaño rojizo largo y ondulado y unos ojos brillantes azules sobre una piel mate.

-¿Dr. Cullen?- me pregunto Halley, su hermana estaba hablando con uno de los empleados, pero a las dos se las notaba alteradas.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunte observándola con curiosidad.

-Nos acaba de llamar nuestro sobrino Bastian y nos pidió que vayamos a la casa de mi cuñado para ver cómo estaba Amalia… necesitamos a un medico…- asentí y me levante de la mesa y las seguí al exterior donde un jeep ya nos esperaba -El es el Dr. Cullen, Bastian…- comento la mujer el chico se fijo en mi frunciendo la nariz como si algo apestara.

-Dr. Cullen…- me saludo con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

-¿Donde esta Ángel?- pregunto Anna subiendo en el asiento de copiloto

-Ni lo nombres…- gruño el chico, el auto arranco a toda velocidad, cruzamos todo el pueblo y nos comenzábamos a alejar del pueblo, me extrañe.

-Los chicos viven con mi cuñado y su esposa en la vieja abadía a las afuera del pueblo…- respondió Halley como si leyera mis pensamientos.

-Linda casa…- la respuesta del chico fue un gruñido.

-Apúrate Bastian, tu padre ya salió…- el chico presiono el acelerador y en menos de cinco minutos ya estábamos en la vieja abadía del pueblo, era una gran edificación con sus propias torres ubicadas de forma armoniosa, el porche sostenía el frente del techo de la nave central que abarcaría 100 metros, era enorme, el patio de frente estaba bien cuidado con un precioso jardín, las enredaderas habían tomado su protagonismo en el frente.

-Por aquí Dr.…- seguí a los tres al interior de la casa, subimos tres tramos de escaleras hasta una pasarela que daba al desván.

Una gran habitación se abrió ante nosotros, en medio de ella había una cama de sabanas grises y verdes donde descansaba un pequeño cuerpo desmaneado, el olor a sangre me inundo pero me obligue a no pensar, me acerque a la cama.

-¿Ami?- pregunto su hermano acercándose a ella, una vieja camisa rota y manchada de sangre, de su propia sangre era lo único que la cubría, tenía varias contusiones -… el Dr. Cullen vino a curarte…- comento, la chica fijo sus ojos en mi, estaban enrojecidos por el llanto y tenía un cardenal bajo uno de ellos. Una fuerte oleada de ira me invadió y desee con todas mis fuerzas deshacerme de ese maldito que podía dañarla así…

_**Iba caminando por las calles empapadas en olvido.  
Iba por los parques con fantasmas y con ángeles caídos.  
Iba sin luz, iba sin sol, iba sin un sentido, iba muriéndome,  
iba volando sobre el mar con las alas rotas.  
**_

Abrí mi maletín y extraje de él algunas cosas, gasas, alcohol, analgésicos, tela adhesiva. Le pedí a Bastian que trajera algo de hielo y un vaso de agua mientras que Anna y Halley tomaron a la chica y se alejaron para bañarla. Yo me quede allí observando la habitación, mi vista vaga por toda ella hasta colocarse sobre la mesa que había junto a la cama, era una foto, un hombre y una mujer abrazados…

-Ese es el padre de Amalia… aun no le perdona que lo haya engañado… el no cree que Bastian y Amalia sean hijos de él…

_**Ay, amor apareciste en mi vida y me curaste las heridas.  
Ay, amor eres mi luna, eres mi sol, eres mi pan de cada día  
apareciste con tu luz. No, nunca te vayas, oh, no te vayas, no  
tú eres la gloria de los dos hasta la muerte. **_**  
**

-… en eso se parece a Anna, ninguno de los dos le perdonan a Lilith el haberse muerto… Amalia se parece mucho a ella…- vi como Halley se acercaba donde estaba yo y me mostro una vieja foto de una muchacha… Ami… con el cabello rojo como el de su madre…

_**En un mundo de ilusión yo estaba desahuciado,  
yo estaba abandonado, vivía sin sentido,  
pero llegaste tú.**_

Ay, amor tu eres mi religión,  
tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol,  
abre el corazón, abre el corazón.

-… después del parto Lilith tuvo una crisis y murió, Bastian muchas veces piensa que fue por su culpa… ambos se culpan de la ausencia de su madre y de las actitudes de su padre…

_**Hace tanto tiempo corazón, vivía en dolor, en el olvido.  
Ay, amor eres mi bendición, mi religión, eres mi sol que cura el frío,  
apareciste con tu luz, no, no, no me abandones, no, nunca mi amor,  
gloria de los dos, tú eres sol, tu eres mi todo toda tú eres **_

_**Bendición.  
**_**  
**_**En un mundo de ilusión  
yo estaba desahuciado,  
yo estaba abandonado,  
vivía sin sentido, pero llegaste tú.**_

_**Ay, amor tú eres mi religión,**_  
_**tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol,**_  
_**abre el corazón, abre el corazón**_.

No podía creer que ella me estuviera contando eso, dejo la foto en su lugar y se sentó en la cama con gesto abatido… suspiro abatida…

-Se que usted y su familia no son normales… nosotros en si no lo somos… pero solo le pido una cosa…- la observe, tenía los ojos anegados en lagrimas -… no la haga sufrir… ella no lo merece…

_**Ay, amor tú eres mi bendición,  
tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol,  
abre el corazón, abre el corazón. **__**Viviré siempre a tu lado con tu luz  
oh, oh, oh  
moriré estando a tu lado eres gloria y bendición,  
oh, oh, oh**_

_**Eres tu mi bendición, eres tú mi religión, yee**_  
_**oh, oh, oh**_  
_**Eres tú mi eternidad y hasta eres salvación**_  
_**oh, oh, oh**_

_**no tenía nada y hoy te tengo con la gloria**_  
_**con la gloria, con la gloria amor, amor, amor, amor, amor**_  
_**eres tú mi bendición**_  
_**eres mi luz, eres mi sol.**_

A la media hora llego Bastian con tres tazas de café y dos de té, apoyo la bandeja sobre el escritorio y me entrego el vaso con agua y la toalla llena de hielo. La puerta del baño se abrió y por ella salieron Anna y Amalia, esta ultima tenía el cabello recogido, una remera gris y unos pantalones negros. Con la ayuda de Halley le curamos las heridas y los golpes, ella se dejo, no se quejo en ningún momento parecía ida, el teléfono sonó varias veces… todos amigos de la chica pero ni señales del tal Ángel. Allí pase toda la tarde, cuando comenzó a anochecer Amalia recogió sus cosas de la escuela y algo de ropa y se fue con sus tías mientras que Bastian me acompaño hasta el café para buscar mi auto.

-¿Usted conoce a Ángel Shover?- me pregunto.

-Si… es uno de los enfermeros a cargo de emergencias ¿por qué?

-¿Había mucho trabajo hoy en emergencias?- me pregunto.

-No… no había mucho… ¿Por qué?

-Maldito bastardo…- cerro con fuerza las manos entorno al volante del jeep -… gracias Dr. Cullen…- mire a nuestro alrededor y estábamos en frente al café, el auto de Halley ya estaba allí.

-No tienes porque agradecerme…- empecé pero él me corto.

-Si… le tengo que agradecer haberse cruzado él otro día con mi hermana, eso le tengo que agradecer…- baje del auto que arranco a toda velocidad, me le quede mirando un tiempo hasta que algunas gotas comenzaron a chispear, pero me quede allí meditando todo lo ocurrido, buscando alguna razón… algo que me dijera que no era un sueño…

_**En un mundo de ilusión  
yo estaba desahuciado,  
yo estaba abandonado,  
vivía sin sentido, pero llegaste tú.**_

**_Ay, amor tú eres mi religión,_**  
**_tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol,_**  
**_abre el corazón, abre el corazón._**

* * *

Amalia POV:

Observe como el Dr. se quedaba allí parada en medio de la acera mirando la nada, pensé, medite, busque algo en mi interior que me dijera que lo que quería hacer estaba mal pero sabía que no, ni ahora, ni nunca… solo le tendía una mano a alguien que lo necesitaba… serví en dos tazas una humeante dosis de chocolate, tome mi campera y me acerque al hombre…

-Se puede resfriar si se queda aquí…- él sonrió y negó con la cabeza aun con la vista perdida, le acerque la taza y él la tomo a gusto.

-Tus tías se van a preocupar…- comento observándome después de un largo momento de silencio.

-Tal vez… ¿su familia no se va a preocupar por usted si no llega a la hora de la cena?- le pregunte, él sonrió afable pero negó otra vez, la lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte.

-Sera mejor que me marche…- lo mire algo dolida, no sabía porque, pero asentí quitándole importancia. Observe como el mercedes se perdía de vista y entre de nuevo al café, deje las tazas en la cocina y baje al almacén para estar un poco con mi bebe…

La noche paso sin complicaciones, no dormí pero invertí el tiempo en terminar los deberes y hacer funcionar un viejo ordenador. Después de desayunar me despedí de mis tías y fui en bicicleta a la escuela…

A la tarde me quede en el cibercafé, Anna y Halley habían salido y en el local solo estábamos Trent y yo así que decidimos cerrar temprano, él ya se había ido hacia media hora y estaba yo sola, había puesto el estéreo con No Doubt, me encantaba ese grupo aun que estuviera pasadísimo de moda.

Me movía al son de la canción moviendo las caderas por todo el local…

Recogí todas las mesas y coloque todo en la barra, sentí como abrían la puerta pero no le di importancia y seguí en mi mundo.

Recordé a mi hermano, a mi familia… sonreí mientras coreaba la canción…

Unos aplausos me distrajeron, me gire y era el Dr. Cullen quien me observaba sonriendo, venia con el cabello chorreado de agua pero con una sonrisa afable en el rostro…

-¿A qué se debe su visita?- le pregunte sorprendida mientras le tendía una taza de café.

-Quería saber cómo estabas… al parecer mejor…- sonreí ante su comentario.

-Uno tiene que sonreír cuando quiera llorar…

-Y cantar cuando quiera gritar…- termino la frase por mí, tome un sorbo a mi taza de café.

-¿Y? no me respondió…- comente, la canción cambio y empezó a sonar un tema de calle trece, apague el estero y regrese a mi sitio.

-Estaba por aquí… y escuche música y quise saber… tienes muy bella voz…

-Dicen que la herede de mi madre… ¿sabe? nunca la conocí…- deje la taza y me gire a la barra para tomar la jarra de café y unas medialunas -… si la conozco es de fotos… yo era idéntica a ella… tenía el cabello rojo, pero en un raye me lo teñí… odiaba parecerme a ella… parecerme a una muerta… a un cadáver… a un ser que nos… no se para que le estoy contando todo esto…

-Tal vez necesitas desahogarte de todo…- me gire y lo observe con atención, buscando alguna imperfección que me dijera que no había escuchado eso.

-¿Con usted?- pregunte exceptiva, él pareció dolido, pero ¿Por qué? -…mire, le agradezco que me haya ayudado ayer, pero aun no le perdono por lo del auto, está bien tiene un Mercedes, pero podría fijar…

-Creí que eso había quedado olvidado…

-Si perdono, pero no olvido…- deje la jarra y me senté enfrente de él con la barra en medio

-Perdón… no eres tu… tuve una emergencia y me tu…- alce la mirada para fijarla en la de él… había arrepentimiento…

-Está bien… parece cordero degollado…- me miro extrañado y yo solo negué, salí de detrás del mostrador y me acerque a él -… parece cordero degollado cuando algo le molesta…- le señale la cara rosando levemente su mejilla, en ese mínimo roce una corriente de electricidad me recorrió de pies a cabeza…

Los días pasaron sin contratiempos, mi padre no se apareció, según Bastian mucho trabajo en Port Angel por eso aun no regresaba, por mi que se quedara allá y no regresara, pero a pesar de todo era mi padre y le debía la vida. Después de la escuela iba al Cibercafé a ayudar a Anna y Halley, religiosamente todos los días el Dr. se acercaba a eso de las nueve al bar y nos quedábamos hablando, no mucho, solo de nuestras vidas, me contaba por los lugares que había pasado, demasiados para una sola vida, pero él se reía alegando que él mundo es demasiado grande para detenerse mucho tiempo en un mismo punto…

Los días siguieron su curso, de Angel no tenía noticias y en la escuela Ashley Newton estaba como loca pavoneándose de un no sé que. Llegue al café y trabaje hasta la tarde, a esa hora mis tías se fueron y quedamos nuevamente Trent y yo, solo que este se fue antes de tiempo a las 7, así que estaba yo sola en el local. Estaba en la cocina preparando unas cookies de chocolate cuando la puerta del local se abrió y por ella entro Angel…

* * *

Se darán cuanta que subo rápido no? es que ya esta escrita la historia así que solo la reviso y la posteo


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III: Confesiones

* * *

Lilith POV

Observe la superficie del agua donde se reflejaba tal cual espejo lo que pasaba en la superficie de la tierra, si la leyenda era cierta pronto podría ver a mis niños, solo esperaba que supieran entender mi ausencia en esos 17 años...

-¿Que es lo que le puede pasar por la cabeza de una mujer observando las aberraciones que cometió el ser al que alguna vez amo?- no separa la vista del estanque, no necesitaba ver para saber quién era.

-Muchas cosas...- susurre -envidia por no poder estar con ellos... impotencia por no poder detener a ese monstruo... muchas cosas...

-Pero todas tiran para el mismo lado, todos son sentimientos vengativos, para un insignificante mortal que se creyó capaz de atar a una diosa...

-Akasha...- rezongue.  
-Seamos realistas Lilith, el hombre era demasiado poco para ti, para cualquiera...- rio de sus propias palabras -...creo que hasta una cucaracha es mejor para el planeta que los patéticos...

-Es el padre...  
-Para los suyos, pero tu bien sabes quién es el verdadero padre...  
-¿Y a que se debe este repentino interés?- la imagen se desvaneció del estanque y este regreso a su estado natural.

-La protección del patrimonio... la princesa debe llegar sana y salva...  
-¿Que buscas con eso?  
-Lo sabes... si me la entregas todo quedara saldado... sino yo misma me las ingeniare para conseguir lo que quiero y tu bien sabes que yo no me rindo fácilmente...- la observe alejarse y suspire cansada, era hora de una reunión familiar...

* * *

Esme POV

Llegamos con la manada, era mucho más grande de lo que recordaba, y muy diferente... los hijos de la luna, los originales formaban parte de ellos

-Lamentamos la tardanza...- comento Carlisle observando cómo tres de la manada se acercaban, a dos los reconocimos como Sam y Jacob, mi vista vago por todos los presentes pero una fuerza mayor me obligo a fijarla en un punto especifico, hundiéndome en dos cristales grises...

* * *

Bastian POV

Había algo diferente en el aire, fije mi vista en las sanguijuelas pero me perdí a mitad de camino encontrándome con dos orbes miel de las que me quede prendido, nunca sentí algo como eso, lo demás dejo de tener sentido para mi, solo existía esa mujer... esa diosa... esa hechicera que me había embrujado a su antojo, con su largo cabello caramelo y su rostro con forma de corazón donde dos brillantes orbes eran motivos de mi delirio, eran las causantes de mi delirio, un delirio perfecto

-No hay problema Cullen... esta es la manada...- la voz de Jacob me sonaba lejana pero me obligue a participar de ella, no podía caer preso de esa hechicera.

-¿Son todos?- pregunto el Dr. Cullen, Sam asistió.  
-Los originales...- comento Jacob señalando a mí manada Nahuel, Gabriel, Alejandro y Thomas -... y la vieja manada...- así señalo al resto, Quill, Leah, Seth, Jared, Embry y ellos dos.

-Es un honor para nuestra familia conocer a los verdaderos hijos de la luna, pero nos gustaría conocer sus rostros...- comento uno de los machos, creo que era Edward.

-Creí que eran más inteligentes...- se burlo Leah de ellos -¿miren al cielo y díganme lo que ven?- nosotros instintivamente lo hicimos y observamos a la causante de nuestro suplicio, allí, perfecta como siempre, con su halo de siniestro encanto se mofaba de nosotros, aullé, le aullé seguida de mis hermanos.

-Mientras la luna este en esa fase no hay forma de que recuperen su verdadera naturaleza...- baje la vista y otra vez me vi atrapado por las orbes color miel, pero Edward se interpuso.

-Dile al chico que se mantenga alejado...- gruño, yo bufe hastiado, una escancia familiar me llego, me gire a los chicos, todos las sentimos.

-¿Trajeron a mas de los suyo?- gruño Jared  
-No son de ellos... es Angel...- como si estuviéramos sincronizados Thomas y yo gruñimos mientras observamos al rubio llegar, un lobo antropomorfo albino se nos acerco, olía a alcohol...

La reunión siguió su curso, nos terminamos de presentar y termino cerca del alba, antes de irme observe como Angel y Thomas se iban al bosque para hablar sobre su imprimación...

* * *

Amalia POV

Lo observe procesando la información adquirida.

-Ashley...- no lo mire pero supe que estaba asistiendo, por eso había estado tan feliz ella, lo sentí acercarse con la mano tendida, allí estaba el orbe azul, lo tome y al instante se volvió cenizas -gracias...- él me miro interrogante -... por ser sincero... por estas aquí y decírmelo...- sonrió y se acerco y nos abrazamos...

* * *

Esme POV

Suspire abatida mientras me abrazaba a mí misma, pasee por el jardín, la lluvia caía suavemente pero no me molestaba en lo mas mínimo, un crujido de ramas me saco de mi ensoñación, me gire y dos orbes negras me atraparon...

-Una flor para otra...- comento aun conservando su forma lupina, su cabello negro oscuro brillaba bajo la luna pero sus rasgos humanos seguían allí.

-Gracias...- lo mire perdida en su mirada  
-Bastian...- los dos nos giramos, era Alice, sonrió enigmáticamente.  
-Alice...- mi hija se acerco al licántropo y le entrego un cuaderno.  
-Dile gracias a Elo, fue muy interesante...- el frunció el hocico y le sonrió antes de salir corriendo, yo lo observe correr y perderse de vista con una congoja en el corazón ante su ausencia...

Aun no lo quería aceptar, pero sabía que algo había cambiado...

* * *

Naty Pov

Termine de acomodar los últimos libros y me incorpore, de inmediato sentí dos brazos fuertes rodeándome y presionándome contra su dueño.

-Eres el ser más bello que he visto en mis 21 años de vida y lo mejor que me paso desde hace nueve...- me gire y le sonreí a mi ángel.

-¿Y a que se debe esto?- le pregunte, el sonrió al verse descubierto, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese.  
-Una ocasión especial...- sonrió contra mis labios y me beso -¿puede salir esta bella princesita?  
-¡LLEVATELA NIÑO! ¡YA NO LA SOPORTO!- grito mi abuela desde la cocina, sonreí, me recordé agradecerle más tarde, me disculpe y subí a mi habitación donde tres bolsas me esperaban... "Amy", pensé, me puse lo que en ellas traía, una pollera verde a juego con un straples y unas sandalias, me deje el pelo suelto y me puse mis aritos de libélula.

De allí me llevo a un restaurant en Port Angel, "la bella Italia", comió de todo, yo me conforme con una porción de lasaña.

-¿Y que es tan importante que querías decirme?- le pregunte.  
-Todo a su tiempo...- pago la cena y fuimos al cine, cuando salimos ya estaba por amanecer, condujo hasta la reserva y nos quedamos en la playa.

-¿... estamos juntos desde cuándo?- me pregunto.  
-Hace nueve años que estamos junto, ¿por qué?- cada vez me preocupaba mas "¿y si me dejaba?" no lo soportaría nada, habíamos estado 9 años juntos, no lo soportaría...

-Porque creo que ya es tiempo...- comento girándose hacia mí, empecé a hiperventilar, se arrodillo frente a mí con una caja envuelta en satén negro -... casi diez años juntos y creo que no voy a dejar nunca, no, no creo, lo afirmo, te garantizo que nunca voy a dejar de amarte... por eso... y por muchas cosas mas... ¿te querrías casar conmigo?

Le dije que si de millones de maneras, pasamos allí el resto de la madrugada y parte de la mañana, hicimos el amor, fue increíble, como la primera vez, todo perfecto, así estuvimos hasta que se fue al hospital y yo decidí ir a visitar a Amalia, después de todo le debía mucho...

* * *

Amy Pov

Observe el monitor por última vez antes de ponerme a trabajar, el auto aun estaba en veremos, era un viejo Peugeot 206 desvaído, con ayuda de Jacob había conseguido el motor de una Land Rover que ahora estaba allí haciendo su trabajo. El auto ya estaba en funcionamiento pero aun tenía que arreglar el tablero y los controles con aparatos de punta.

-¿Otra vez acá?- observe a mi amiga entrando en el taller.  
-Jacob me consiguió un tablero, el de un Mercedes Benz slk 55 AMG, un autazo... y quise adelantar trabajo ¿por qué? ¿Estabas aburrida?...- comente ajustando el dichoso objeto en su lugar.

-¿Jacob o Thomas?- fije la vista en mi amiga, estaba sonriendo sentada en el escritorio.  
-Jacob.  
-¡Vamos Amy!- rezongo.  
-Esta bien, fue Thomas ¿qué hace la diferencia?- le pregunte mientras terminaba de conectar el estéreo y los demás controles al motor y batería del auto.

-Que me demuestra que alguien dejo de verte...  
-Naty acabo de terminar con Angel, tengo problemas en mi casa, a vos te parece que me voy a fijar en eso.  
-Bueno... deja por hoy tus preocupaciones con tu auto... te agradezco por la ropa que me dejaste anoche en casa, fue perfecto...

La mire extrañada

-Primero, ¿que fue perfecto? segundo, ¿qué te elegí?  
-No te hagas la sota, se que fuiste vos la de las bolsas en mi habitación, mi abuela te dejo entrar seguro mientras yo estaba en el almacén...- la seguí mirando extrañada -... ¡lo que me elegiste para la salida con Nahuel!  
-¿Bolsas...?... ¡Ahh! ESAS bolsas...- "nota mental: hablar con la vidente"... -qué bueno que te haya gustado... Nahuel me conto todo lo que tenía preparado, la salida y todo y me tome el atrevimiento de elegirte lo que creí mas apropiado para una ocasión como esa...

-Y lo hiciste perfecto...- canto dando saltitos -... fue todo perfecto, la cena, la peli, cuando me pidió casamiento...

-Como siempre que mama interviene- las dos nos reímos y termine con el auto antes de ir a tomar unas sodas con ella...

* * *

Esme Pov

No sabía que hacia allí, pero allí estaba...

-¿Estas perdida?- me gire para encontrarme con Bastian  
-Te... te buscaba...- comente, en eso me di cuenta que solo llevaba una sudadera blanca y unas bermudas de jeans viejas y gastadas, la remera le contorneaba todo su escultural pecho.

-¿Para?- pregunto acercándose a mí, sonreí al verlo en esa actitud pero me acorde de Carlisle.  
-No... No puedo seguir con esto... yo... yo no puedo hacerle esto a Carlisle, el me dio lo que la vida me quito...

-Y lo que yo te puedo regresar...- susurro antes de acortar la distancia y besarme...

Ese beso solo fue el comienzo, todas las tardes aprovechando que los chicos iban a la reserva para hablar con la manada y que Carlisle estaba en el hospital me escabullía para encontrarme con él en un claro, primero fueron solo encuentros casuales, en los que me ocultaba en la espesura del bosque para observarlo entrenar, después, él me encontró… Los encuentros fueron cambiando de tonalidad, la amistad pasó a ser algo más fuerte, los besos aumentaron de caudal hasta que me entregue a él… sabia que esto estaba mal pero no podía, ni quería detenerlo…

Los días pasaron, en cada uno de ellos la culpa se acrecentaba mas y no la podía soportar.

* * *

recargando la historia que al parecer no cargue bien antes.

espero que les guste


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV: Verdades dolorosas

* * *

_**No sabía que hacia allí, pero allí estaba...**_

**-¿Estas perdida?- me gire para encontrarme con Bastian**  
**-Te... te buscaba...- comente, en eso me di cuenta que solo llevaba una sudadera blanca y unas bermudas de jeans viejas y gastadas, la remera le contorneaba todo su escultural pecho**

_**-¿Para?- pregunto acercándose a mí, sonreí al verlo en esa actitud pero me acorde de Carlisle.**_

_**-No... No puedo seguir con esto... yo... yo no puedo hacerle esto a Carlisle, él me dio lo que la vida me quito...**_

_**-Y lo que yo te puedo regresar...- susurro antes de acortar la distancia y besarme...**_

_**Ese beso solo fue el comienzo, todas las tardes aprovechando que los chicos iban a la reserva para hablar con la manada y que Carlisle estaba en el hospital me escabullía para encontrarme con él en un claro, primero fueron solo encuentros casuales, en los que me ocultaba en la espesura del bosque para observarlo entrenar, después, él me encontró… Los encuentros fueron cambiando de tonalidad, la amistad paso a ser algo más fuerte, los besos aumentaron de caudal hasta que me entregue a él… sabia que esto estaba mal pero no podía, ni quería detenerlo…**_

* * *

Esme POV

Los días pasaron, en cada uno de ellos la culpa se acrecentaba mas y no la podía soporta, hacia ya varios meses que habíamos pasado del primer beso, y las cosas con Carlisle no podrían estar peor, me molestaba que no me cuestionara, que no me gritase. Era y Es demasiado bueno…

-¿Carlisle?- llame entrando en su despacho, lo vi levantar la vista de unos documentos que estaba leyendo para fijarla en mí, me sonrió y me invito a sentarme.

-¿Ocurre algo cariño?- pregunto, era demasiado bueno, la culpa me estaba carcomiendo

-No… digo si, tenemos que hablar…

* * *

Amy POV

Observe una vez más las hojas antes de suspirar cansada, ya había acabado con mis deberes, la cena estaba preparada, no quedaba nada para hacer salvo dormí.

Saque una muda de ropa de mi ropero, unos joggings rojos y una camiseta blanca de tirantes para irme a duchar. El agua caía por mi cuerpo mientras meditaba sobre los hechos que habían acontecido en los últimos meces, el compromiso de Naty y Nahuel, el noviazgo de Ashley y Angel, pero había algo que me preocupaba, Bastian. Durante los últimos meses lo había notado algo confuso y preocupado, verdaderamente estaba extraño. Hacia una semana papa se había ido con María y con Kira a Vancouver, al parecer no volverían en una temporada, pero dudaba que fuera eso, algo le ocurría.

Después del baño me cambie y decidí ir a dar una vuelta para despejarme un rato, mis pasos me llevaron hasta el interior del bosque, allí, donde en memoria a nuestra madre habíamos puesto una especie de lapida, que en realidad era una roca con su nombre esculpido, de niños acostumbrábamos a traerle flores silvestres, pero últimamente habíamos dejado esa tradición, cambie las flores por unas nuevas y prendí la pequeña velita para quedarme allí un tiempo.

* * *

Anna POV

No podía ser… ella no podía estar allí, parada frente a nosotros observándonos, no podía ser verdad…

-¿Te piensas quedar allí parada sin saludar?- pregunto, era su voz, su rostro, su tono bromista, era ella.

-Lilith…- no pude evitar soltar una lagrima antes de abrazarla, era mi hermanita, la niña que me había dado dos hermosos sobrinos, allí estaba otra vez abrazándome, calmándome, yo era la mayor y ella me estaba calmado -… te estás poniendo demasiado melancólica con el tiempo Anna…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora y no hace diez años?- le pregunte.

-Necesitaba tiempo, el tiempo corrió, huyo de mi y lo acabo de encontrar y creo que demasiado tarde…- susurro -… es mi culpa… yo los abandone y así termino todo…

-No es cierto hermana… iba a pasar de todos modos…- la consoló Halley, las tres nos abrazamos, como en los viejos tiempos, las tres hermanas Valerious, faltaba solo Velkan y éramos todos, pero él nunca regresaría, él se había perdido en el interior de una bestia…

* * *

Carlisle POV

Caminaba sin rumbo, las palabras de Esme aun seguían presentes aunque ya hubiesen pasado horas desde que las escuche, seguían allí, demostrándome que no había servido y que mis pensamientos habían causado todo esto…

_Flash Back_

-_Lo siento tanto Carlisle, en verdad, lo siento mucho, no sé qué paso, ni cuando, solo sé que me enamore de él y que no puedo seguir mintiéndote, diciéndote que te amo, o siguiendo siquiera con esta farsa porque solo nos estamos lastimando… lo siento…_

_-¿Quién es?- pregunte, cortando su disculpa, no estaba enojada con ella, sino conmigo mismo, por haber fallado en el labor más difícil que emprendí que fue el de marido, por haber tenido pensamientos no aptos para un hombre casado por una chiquilla de 13 años que podría ser mi hija, hasta mi tátara…(muchos después)… tátara nieta._

_-Bastian Cortez…_

_-Por un licántropo…- no distinguí el tono en el que lo dije pero pude entender por su ira que no había sido nada agradable…_

_-Creí que serias mas comprensivo… yo soy un monstruo también, así que no creo que haya nada de malo en estar con él…- comento._

_-Lo siento Esme… siento el tono en que lo dije… siento no haber estado cuando me necesitabas y creo que lo tengo bien merecido que lo prefieras a él… en serio espero que sean felices, pero si él te llega a hacer daño no se lo perdonare…_

_Fin the Flash Back_

Mis pasos me llevaron por un sendero siguiendo unos leves susurros que a medida que me iba acercando pude notar que eran sollozos…

* * *

Amalia POV

_¡NO! Díganme que no es cierto…_

_-_Estas…. ¡estás loco!- le espete mientras lo observaba con atención.

-El amor es ciego y la locura su lazarillo…- comento mi hermano jugueteando con una rosa.

-¡PERO ES UNA MUJER CASADA!- le espete tratándolo de hacer entrar en razón.

-El señor Cullen también lo es y tu igual sigues suspirando por él…- me retruco causando que me sonroje.

-Pero yo no voy y me revuelco con él… por estar casado… no me molesta que sea vampiro… hasta te podrías casar con una gigante, con un perro y no tendría problema, pero Bastian… es una mujer casada…

-No me importa… la amo… creí que me entenderías…- suspire cansada, sus ojos negros fijos en mi tras sus lentes, respire profundo.

-¿En verdad la amas? ¿Te imprimaste de ella?- a ambos interrogantes asistió -… ¿te hace feliz?- él sonrió al darse cuenta que el enojo no era más que para protegerlo.

-Lo soy y no sabes cuánto… me gustaría poder huir con ella y casarme, ni siquiera casarme, huir con ella y llevarla a recorrer el mundo y amarla… eso principalmente, amarla…

-Te hace sufrir, aun que sea una pizca, una miserable lagrima, y es historia ¿está claro?- le pregunte, él sonrió antes de abrazarme, me senté en su regazo y nos quedamos así toda la tarde, hablando de la nada, el me conto todas las veces que había estado con Esme, se notaba de lejos, bebía los vientos por esa mujer y yo no le pincharía el globo, era mi hermanito, mi otra cara, mi locura, mi amor, mi cariño, mi luz, pero sobre todo, era mi familia y hablando de familia, el teléfono sonó sacándonos de nuestro confesionario.

-¿Hola?

_-¿Amalia? soy Halley… vengan al café…- _se la notaba muy emocionada _-… les tenemos una sorpresa a ambos…_

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Esperamos…?

_-No gastamos ni un peso, te lo aseguro, ¡pero apúrense!- _corte la llamada y le explique a Bastian, al parecer él tampoco sabía nada así que me cambie de ropa, unos jeans gastados, una camiseta blanca y sobre eso una camisa cazadora y así salimos en el jeep de mi hermano.

Camino al café, fui mirando el pueblo, de noche y en esa época era muy bello, Fork a pesar de su clima era un lugar perfecto para vivir. Llegamos al lugar, las luces estaban apagadas y la puerta de entrada cerrada así que debimos entrar por el almacén, todo adentro también estaba a oscuras, pero se escuchaban las voces y risas de Anna y Halley detrás de la puerta de la cocina que estaba arrimada, junto a la de ellas había una más, que me resultaba familiar pero no podía asociarla con ninguna persona en particular.

-¿Tías?- llamo Bastian acercándonos a la cocina y abriendo la puerta de esta, las dos estaban allí sentadas, sonriendo y riendo con una tercer pelirroja que se giro a vernos, tendría mi estatura, mi color de piel, mis ojos, mi viejo cabello…

-¿No piensan saludarme?

-No…_díganme que es una pesadilla, díganme que no es cierto… _no…- negué con la cabeza retrocediendo, mis ojos se aguaron de repente. -¡NO!

Salí corriendo tropezando varias veces pero no me importo, hasta que no quede cubierta por la espesura del bosque no deje que las lagrimas me invadieran, aun podía escuchar el eco de la voz de Bastian llamándome pero la ignore y seguí corriendo, mis piernas, vencidas se dejaron caer frente a aquella piedra que esa misma mañana había ido a visitar, todo seguía igual, la piedra, la tierra no estaba removida, todo estaba absolutamente igual…

-No… nonononono ¡NO!- grite al vacio dejando que los sollozos me invadieran, yo la había visto morir, yo había presenciado el maldito accidente, yo lo había visto, ¡CON MIS OJOS POR DIOS! -nonono ¡NO!- atraje a mi pecho mis rodillas, escondiendo mi rostro en mis pierna. Deseaba que esto fuera una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla, no lo soportaba, no podía ser verdad, esa mujer no podía ser ella. De la nada sentí unos brazos fríos rodearme y arrullarme, sabía quién era, su olor a bosque lo delataba, y me deje, me acurruque en su pecho abrazándolo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y era cierto, necesitaba cordura, más que nunca.

Después de lo que me supo a una eternidad los sollozos desaparecieron pero el brazo que me rodeaba la cintura seguía pétreo en su lugar, al igual que su pecho.

-¿Mejor?- pregunto, levante de apoco la cabeza, teníamos los rostros muy cerca el uno del otro y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Lo siento…- susurre intentando incorporarme pero él no me soltó, sus brazos seguían fijos en su lugar, lo observe frunciendo el ceño pero él solo sonrió algo avergonzado sin soltarme.

-Creo que no te conviene levantarte…- susurro, lo mire interrogante y con uno de sus dedos roso cerca de mi nariz trayendo consigo una sustancia carmín, con curiosidad olisqueo la sangre antes de fruncir la nariz

-¿Tan feo huele?- pregunte algo cabreada, primero no me deja levantarme, y ahora planeaba chuparme la sangre pero no le agrado… ¿quien se creía?

-No… huele demasiado bien para tu propio bienestar…- susurro antes de acercar su nariz a mi cuello y oler mas -… hueles demasiado bien…- continuo, un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal, pero me deje, era demasiado placentero para quitarse -… eres demasiado dulce…- sentí como sus labios se colocaban en mi mejilla -… eres… demasiado tu…- susurro antes de separarse pero yo no lo deje. Tal vez fue porque aun estaba algo golpeada por los hechos anteriores, o porque tal vez en verdad lo quería hacer, la cosa fue que lo hice, acorte la distancia que había entre los dos y apoye mis labios sobre los de él, tratando de ser correspondida, al principio se quedo quieto, inmóvil, pero cuando yo me iba a dar por vencida y a separarme el correspondió, tomando mis labios con delicadeza pero con exigencia, quería marcarme como suya y yo no era quien para negarme, primero fue lento, como para conocernos, pero pronto se volvió exigente sin superar sus límites pre establecidos, no quería hacerme daño…

-Lo siento… yo… no… no debí…- me disculpe apoyándome en su frente, lo oí reír.

-El que te pide disculpas soy yo… creo que estoy algo afectado, pero no te voy a negar que este beso fue algo que estaba esperando desde hace mucho…

* * *

4to capitulo... espero poder terminarla de postear para hoy xD para así tienen el gusto de leerla x completo sin interrupciones...

sobre los derechos, les recuerdo que Twilight no me pertenece, es obra de Stephenie Meyer, una mujer que plasmo sus sueños en papel como muchos escritores.


	5. Chapter 5

TWILIGHT no me pertenece, solo es obra de Stephenie Meyer, no mia... solo me pertenecen los personajes ajenos a la obra.

* * *

Capitulo V: El poeta

_-¿Tan feo huele?- pregunte algo cabreada. Primero no me deja levantarme, y ahora planeaba chuparme la sangre pero no le agrado… ¿quien se creía?_

_-No… huele demasiado bien para tu propio bienestar…- susurro antes de acercar su nariz a mi cuello y oler mas -… hueles demasiado bien…- continuo, un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal, pero me deje, era demasiado placentero para quitarse -… eres demasiado dulce…- sentí como sus labios se colocaban en mi mejilla -… eres… demasiado tu…- susurro antes de separarse pero yo no lo deje…_

_Tal vez fue porque estaba algo golpeada por los hechos anteriores, o porque tal vez en verdad lo quería hacer, la cosa fue que lo hice… _

_Acorte la distancia que había entre los dos y apoye mis labios sobre los de él, tratando de ser correspondida, al principio se quedo quieto, inmóvil, pero cuando yo me iba a dar por vencida y a separarme y correspondió, tomando mis labios con delicadeza pero con exigencia, quería marcarme como suya y yo no era quien para negarme. Primero fue lento, como para conocernos, pero pronto se volvió exigente sin superar sus límites pres establecidos, no quería hacerme daño…_

_-Lo siento… yo… no… no debí…- me disculpe apoyándome en su frente, lo oí reír._

_-El que te pide disculpas soy yo… creo que estoy algo afectado, pero no te voy a negar que este beso fue algo que estaba esperando desde hace mucho…_

* * *

Carlisle POV

No la deje separarse mucho, pronto tome de nuevo sus labios mientras mis manos vagaban por aquel hermoso vientre plano, tan hermoso y perfecto. El beso de apoco subió de tono pero no quise apresurar las cosas

-Esto está mal…- la observe, tenía los ojos cerrados, una de sus pequeñas manitos estaba sobre mi hombro mientras que la otra jugaba con mi camisa.

-Si… muy mal, ¿sabes por qué?- fije mi vista en aquellas orbes que me habían hipnotizado desde que las conocí, eran tan bellas tan puras… -Tengo más de 200 años y tu eres una chiquilla de 13...- la nombrada me golpeo el hombro ofendida.

-Tengo 17 por si no te has enterado… y no me refería a eso… me refería a esto…- comento señalándonos, suspiro cansada -… mi hermano esta imprimado de tu esposa.

-Y mi esposa está enamorada de tu hermano…

-No hay nadie entre nosotros…- asentí, era cierto, nada se interponía en nosotros más que nuestra moral.


	6. Chapter 6

Carlisle POV

No la deje separarse mucho, pronto tome de nuevo sus labios mientras mis manos vagaban por aquel hermoso vientre plano, tan hermoso y perfecto. El beso de apoco subió de tono pero no quise apresurar las cosas.

-Esto está mal…- la observe, tenía los ojos cerrados, una de sus pequeñas manitos estaba sobre mi hombro mientras que la otra jugaba con mi camisa.

-Si… muy mal, ¿sabes por qué?- fije mi vista en aquellas orbes que me habían hipnotizado desde que las conocí, eran tan bellas tan puras… -Tengo más de 200 años y tu eres una chiquilla de 13...- la nombrada me golpeo el hombro ofendida.

-Tengo 17 por si no te has enterado… y no me refería a eso… me refería a esto…- comento señalándonos, suspiro cansada -… mi hermano esta imprimado de tu esposa…

-Y mi esposa está enamorada de tu hermano…

-No hay nadie entre nosotros…- asentí, era cierto, nada se interponía en nosotros más que nuestra moral.

* * *

Capítulo VI: La princesa…

Lilith POV

-¿Tías?- escuche la voz de un hombre, era Bastian, mi Bastian, mi pequeño, no pude evitar derramar algunas lagrimas ante lo inminente…

_¿Y si no me perdonaban? ¿Y si me odiaban?_

El primero en verse fue él, estaba tan grande, ya no era aquel niño de antaño, su vista se fijo en mi de inmediato asombrado, atrás de él apareció mi pequeña mi princesita… estaba toda hecha una mujer…

_Tanto sufrieron con ese monstruo…_

Anna y Halley reían en silencio y no pude evitar girarme para verlos bien, Ami no daba crédito a lo que veía y tampoco lo hacia Bastian, ambos estaban estáticos observándome.

-¿No piensan saludar?- pregunte ilusionada.

-No…no…- ella negaba con vehemencia mientras retrocedía, sus ojos se volvieron brillantes -¡NO!- grito, Anna y Halley me sostuvieron mientras observe a mi hija salir corriendo, Bastian me observo un poco mas antes de salir tras ella y gritarle para que regresara, si alguien me hubiese dicho que aquella seria su reacción, jamás hubiese regresado…

* * *

Bastian POV

Corrí tras mi hermana pero la imagen que me recibió me dejo algo descolocado.

-Esto está mal…- susurro mi hermana al hombre quien la sostenía por la cintura coartando sus deseos de escapar, tenía los ojos cerrados y él la observaba embelesado, me sentí algo mal por mi amigo quien creía que después de que Angel dejo a mi hermana él tendría oportunidad, pero parecía tan feliz allí, en los brazos de aquel hombre, jugando con la camisa de él mientras este acariciaba su cintura.

-Si… muy mal, sabes ¿Por qué?- le cuestiono él a ella mirándola a los ojos -… tengo más de 200 años y tu eres una chiquilla de 13 años…- observe sonriendo como mi hermana se ofendía fingidamente y le golpeaba, no era bueno decirle eso a ella.

-Tengo 17 por si no te has enterado… y no me refería a eso… me refería a esto…- comento mientras lo señalaba y se señalaba, suspiro cansada -… mi hermano esta imprimado de tu esposa…- comento delatándome, lo que me sorprendió fue su expresión de tranquilidad.

-Y mi esposa está enamorada de tu hermano…- comento con simpleza… _¡__SI! ¡LO SABIA! ¡NO ERA MI IMAGINACION! ¡ELLA ME AMABA!_

-No hay nadie entre nosotros…- comento mi hermana, él asistió algo frustrado, él sabía que aun quedaba un obstáculo que sortear, su moral. Aun sonriendo, decidí darle algo de privacidad a mi hermanita, se merecía ser feliz, y si era con aquel vampiro, aun que terminara apestando toda la casa ella se merecía ser feliz…

* * *

Amalia POV

No me dejo separarme mucho, pronto tome de nuevo mis labios mientras sus manos vagaban por mi plano vientre. El beso de apoco subió de tono pero no quiso apresurar las cosas.

-Esto está mal…- susurre con los ojos aun cerrados, una de mis manos estaba sobre su hombro mientras que la otra jugaba con su camisa.

-Si… muy mal, ¿sabes por qué?- fije mi vista en aquellas orbes que me habían hipnotizado desde que lo conocí, eran tan perfectas… -Tengo más de 200 años y tu eres una chiquilla de 13...- a forma de juego, me hice la ofendida ante aquello dicho.

-Tengo 17 por si no te has enterado… y no me refería a eso… me refería a esto…- comente señalándonos, suspiro cansada -… mi hermano esta imprimado de tu esposa…

-Y mi esposa está enamorada de tu hermano…

-No hay nadie entre nosotros…- susurre, él asistió, pero aun nos quedaban ciertas cosas que ajustar.

Seguimos el resto de la tarde juntos, me pregunto él porque de mi estado cuando me encontró y, por alguna razón, se lo conté sin miedo, me sentía muy cómoda con él. A lo que yo le conté el me aconsejo que la escuchase, tal vez tenía una razón para habernos abandonado, tenía su punto todo aquello, pero eso no justificaba que se apareciera después de tanto tiempo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Las horas pasaron muy rápido y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era muy tarde, lo mejor era que volviese a casa, Bastian y mis tías estarían preocupadas, por lo que se decidió a acompañarme, decía que tenía un mal presentimiento, cuando llegamos frente a la casa lo entendí…


	7. Chapter 7

Carlisle POV

No la deje separarse mucho, pronto tome de nuevo sus labios mientras mis manos vagaban por aquel hermoso vientre plano, tan hermoso y perfecto. El beso de apoco subió de tono pero no quise apresurar las cosas.

-Esto está mal…- la observe, tenía los ojos cerrados, una de sus pequeñas manitos estaba sobre mi hombro mientras que la otra jugaba con mi camisa.

-Si… muy mal, ¿sabes por qué?- fije mi vista en aquellas orbes que me habían hipnotizado desde que las conocí, eran tan bellas tan puras… -Tengo más de 200 años y tu eres una chiquilla de 13...- la nombrada me golpeo el hombro ofendida.

-Tengo 17 por si no te has enterado… y no me refería a eso… me refería a esto…- comento señalándonos, suspiro cansada -… mi hermano esta imprimado de tu esposa…

-Y mi esposa está enamorada de tu hermano…

-No hay nadie entre nosotros…- asentí, era cierto, nada se interponía en nosotros más que nuestra moral

* * *

Capítulo VI: La princesa…

* * *

Lilith POV

-¿Tías?- escuche la voz de un hombre, era Bastian, mi Bastian, mi pequeño, no pude evitar derramar algunas lagrimas ante lo inminente…

_¿Y si no me perdonaban? ¿Y si me odiaban?_

El primero en verse fue él, estaba tan grande, ya no era aquel niño de antaño, su vista se fijo en mi de inmediato asombrado, atrás de él apareció mi pequeña mi princesita… estaba toda hecha una mujer…

_Tanto sufrieron con ese monstruo…_

Anna y Halley reían en silencio y no pude evitar girarme para verlos bien, Ami no daba crédito a lo que veía y tampoco lo hacia Bastian, ambos estaban estáticos observándome.

-¿No piensan saludar?- pregunte ilusionada.

-No…no…- ella negaba con vehemencia mientras retrocedía, sus ojos se volvieron brillantes -¡NO!- grito, Anna y Halley me sostuvieron mientras observe a mi hija salir corriendo, Bastian me observo un poco mas antes de salir tras ella y gritarle para que regresara, si alguien me hubiese dicho que aquella seria su reacción, jamás hubiese regresado…

* * *

Bastian POV

Corrí tras mi hermana pero la imagen que me recibió me dejo algo descolocado.

-Esto está mal…- susurro mi hermana al hombre quien la sostenía por la cintura coartando sus deseos de escapar, tenía los ojos cerrados y él la observaba embelesado, me sentí algo mal por mi amigo quien creía que después de que Angel dejo a mi hermana él tendría oportunidad, pero parecía tan feliz allí, en los brazos de aquel hombre, jugando con la camisa de él mientras este acariciaba su cintura.

-Si… muy mal, sabes ¿Por qué?- le cuestiono él a ella mirándola a los ojos -… tengo más de 200 años y tu eres una chiquilla de 13 años…- observe sonriendo como mi hermana se ofendía fingidamente y le golpeaba, no era bueno decirle eso a ella.

-Tengo 17 por si no te has enterado… y no me refería a eso… me refería a esto…- comento mientras lo señalaba y se señalaba, suspiro cansada -… mi hermano esta imprimado de tu esposa…- comento delatándome, lo que me sorprendió fue su expresión de tranquilidad.

-Y mi esposa está enamorada de tu hermano…- comento con simpleza… _¡__SI! ¡LO SABIA! ¡NO ERA MI IMAGINACION! ¡ELLA ME AMABA!_

-No hay nadie entre nosotros…- comento mi hermana, él asistió algo frustrado, él sabía que aun quedaba un obstáculo que sortear, su moral. Aun sonriendo, decidí darle algo de privacidad a mi hermanita, se merecía ser feliz, y si era con aquel vampiro, aun que terminara apestando toda la casa ella se merecía ser feliz…

* * *

Amalia POV

No me dejo separarme mucho, pronto tome de nuevo mis labios mientras sus manos vagaban por mi plano vientre. El beso de apoco subió de tono pero no quiso apresurar las cosas.

-Esto está mal…- susurre con los ojos aun cerrados, una de mis manos estaba sobre su hombro mientras que la otra jugaba con su camisa.

-Si… muy mal, ¿sabes por qué?- fije mi vista en aquellas orbes que me habían hipnotizado desde que lo conocí, eran tan perfectas… -Tengo más de 200 años y tu eres una chiquilla de 13...- a forma de juego, me hice la ofendida ante aquello dicho.

-Tengo 17 por si no te has enterado… y no me refería a eso… me refería a esto…- comente señalándonos, suspiro cansada -… mi hermano esta imprimado de tu esposa…

-Y mi esposa está enamorada de tu hermano…

-No hay nadie entre nosotros…- susurre, él asistió, pero aun nos quedaban ciertas cosas que ajustar.

Seguimos el resto de la tarde juntos, me pregunto él porque de mi estado cuando me encontró y, por alguna razón, se lo conté sin miedo, me sentía muy cómoda con él. A lo que yo le conté el me aconsejo que la escuchase, tal vez tenía una razón para habernos abandonado, tenía su punto todo aquello, pero eso no justificaba que se apareciera después de tanto tiempo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Las horas pasaron muy rápido y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era muy tarde, lo mejor era que volviese a casa, Bastian y mis tías estarían preocupadas, por lo que se decidió a acompañarme, decía que tenía un mal presentimiento, cuando llegamos frente a la casa lo entendí…

* * *

7mo capitulo... subiendo ya faltan pocos!


	8. Chapter 8

Había pasado una semana desde la boda, Naty y Nahuel se habían ido de Luna de Miel, debes en cuando lo veía de lejos pero siempre que trataba de esconderse de mí, ya me estaba cansando…

_Un nuevo día en el maldito instituto__…_

Hoy estaba sola, Naty de Luna de Miel, Paula se había ido unos días a fuera con Gabriel junto con Jenny y Ale, los únicos que quedábamos en el instituto éramos Bastian y yo.

-¿Señorita Cortez me podría decir que es la meiosis?- pregunto el profesor Barnier.

-La meiosis es el medio por el cual las células gametos se reproducen, en las masculinas se hacen cuatro células hijas y en el caso de las femeninas solo una es funcional…

-Bien, pero por favor este aquí presente y no en la luna…- asentí mientras comenzaba a jugar con el lápiz en mi cuaderno. El timbre sonó antes de tiempo y cuando me quise darme cuenta ya tenía a Bella y Alice en cada brazo y Edward se dedicaba a guardar mis cosas en mi morral, cuando todo estuvo listo me llevaron a fuera seguidos por Bastian que sonreía por algo, antes de que pudiera decir algo ya estaba metida en el interior del Volvo de Edward…

-Creo que Carlisle y tu deben arreglar algunas cosas…

* * *

Continuación…

-No tenemos nada que hablar nosotros…- comento Carlisle.

-No… no hay nada que hablar con alguien como él

-¿Alguien como yo?- pregunto, su tono sonó dolido, pero no creía que estuviera mas dolido que yo.

-Si… alguien como usted…- recalque bien el usted, no había que ser genio para saber que eso le dolía -… alguien que se deja vencer solo por unos estúpidos complejos de sociedad… ¿Sabes? Podría tener a cualquiera…- comente girándome y enfrentándolo, mirando fijamente a sus ojos -… podría tener a cualquiera, desde Azrael hasta Sammael, desde Uriel a Gabriel…

-Tenlos entonces… ¿Quién te detiene?- me pregunto con voz dolida

-Mi corazón… mi esencia, mi cuerpo, porque todo yo pertenezco a un mismo hombre, al hombre más bueno que había sobre la faz de la tierra, pero parece que quedo olvidado en algún lugar… ya no esta acá…

* * *

Carlisle POV

Su rostro compungido y dolido se grabo a fuego en mi retina, sus palabras se fijaron a mi corazón muerto matándolo aun mas. Tenía ganas de dejar toda esa payasada, porque eso era, una reverenda estupidez…

¿Por qué tenía que hacerle caso a ese chucho?

-Bueno… si ya no está aquí ese hombre que buscas vete y busca a ese bendito chucho amigo tu…

-¿Para qué seguir si la razón de tu existir no existe?- me cuestiono, su voz sonó acerada, llena de dudas y de por qué -¿Por qué motivo voy a seguir? Para que un maldito viejo que tengo como padre me siga matando de apoco… para seguir viendo aquel hombre que amo lejos… no me importaría si este fuera feliz, pero yo sé que no lo es… No se para que te digo todo esto si no sirve de nada… ¿Sabes? quédate con tus benditos tratamientos y comprimidos… creo que otra eternidad no quiero vivir…- comento arrojando un frasco con su medicación.

-Am… Amalia no te hagas esto…

-Hago lo que quiero con mi persona… gracias por su preocupación…- así sin mas salió de la casa, quise seguirla pero mis pies estaba atados al piso, ella tenía razón, para que seguir si tu razón de existir ya no estaba…

* * *

Capítulo VIII: Los cinco lobos, el ángel, y los tres señores del inframundo

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde la boda de Naty, ella y los demás ya habían regresado y estábamos en los preparativos para mi cumpleaños sorpresa pero los había escuchado hablando. Me sostuve con fuerza de la taza mientras botaba todos mis almuerzos de aquella vida y de las anteriores antes de derrumbarme contra el piso, me sentía fatal.

-Dejar el tratamiento no es la mejor solución…- comento Bastian desde la puerta de mi baño mientras trataba de levantarme, a poco si lo hice - ¿Por qué no aceptas la propuesta…?

-No pienso seguir el tratamiento…- comente mientras me giraba para el banitori, me agarre bien por el mareo, mi reflejo se rio de mi, había un hilito seco de sangre debajo de mi nariz y aun tenía el sabor acido por las nauseas…

-No te hagas esto Amalia…- me espeto mi hermano.

-Eres mi hermano o mi vigilante.

-Soy tu hermano y no creo que a nadie le haga gracia que te mueras…

-Yo creo que a varias le haría mucha gracia…- comente, me limpie todo lo sucio antes de prepárame para una ducha.

-¿Otra vez?- pregunto, me gire en su dirección, no me había dado cuenta que aun seguía ahí -¿Amalia?- gruño, temblé levemente, por frío, por temor, y por la fiebre -¿Amalia?- pregunto haciendo el amago de acercarse pero antes de que lo pudiera hacer todo se volvió negro para mi…

* * *

Bastian POV:

Escuche los ruidos desde la habitación de Ami, suspire cansado mientras subía hasta esta.

Ella estaba en el suelo del baño, cansada, limpiándose la boca, la nariz le había sangrado por la noche, su habitación estaba llena de su efluvio. Suspire cansado observándola.

-Dejar el tratamiento no es la mejor solución…- comente desde la puerta de su baño, mientras la observaba levantarse -¿Por qué no aceptas la propuesta…?

-No pienso seguir el tratamiento…- comento interrumpiéndome, estaba mareada, casada, tenía fiebre y tenía varios espasmos por todo su cuerpo.

-No te hagas esto Amalia…- le espete.

-¿Eres mi hermano o mi vigilante?- me cuestiono.

-Soy tu hermano y no creo que a nadie le haga gracias que te mueras…- le gruñí.

-Yo creo que a varias le haría mucha gracia…- me comento mientras se limpiaba lo sucio.

-¿Otra vez?- le pregunte observando las marcas que tenía en la espalda, como lo odiaba y se hacía llamar el muy maldito nuestro padre -¿Amalia?- gruñí, ella tembló, sus ojos delataron todos los sentimientos que estaban pasando por ella -¿Amalia?- le pregunte preocupado tratándome de acercarme pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo se derrumbo, se desmayo, por suerte la pude sostener antes de que se cayera -¿Ami?- la zarandee un poco -Amalia en serio no es broma…

…Camine de un lado a otro del pasillo, a penas aparecí en el hospital Cullen me intercepto y se la llevo, aun no tenía noticias de ella y habían pasado algo de tres o cuatro horas, seguí con mi rito hasta que sentí unos brazos rodearme.

-Fuimos a la casa y no te encontramos…- comento Nahuel dándome unas palmadas en el hombro, la que me abrazaba era Naty, junto a ellos estaban los demás, Angel y la chica Newton, Alejandro y Jenny, Gabriel y Paula y Thomas.

-Gracias por venir…- les agradecí a mis amigos.

-No tienes porque, pero queremos saber si sabes que significa esto…- comento Thor mostrándome su orbe azul, que ahora era una especie de torbellino azul y negro.

-¿Crees que ya llego la fecha?- pregunto.

-No lo sé… dijo que sería el día de su marchi…- empecé.

-El día de su muerte…- comento Jenny, los ocho asentimos.

-Angel…- el aludido entendió y se aparto un rato con su chica -…no…- negué con la cabeza dándole la espalda a mis amigos.

-Sabes que eso iba a suceder…- comento Nahuel.

-¡NO!- gruñí… no podía estar muriendo, no ahora -¡Maldito!- gruñí tomando a Thomas por el cuello de su camiseta, de inmediato Alejandro y Gabriel me tomaron por los brazos para intentarme parar, pero era por su culpa - ¡Eres un maldito Black! y ¡después dices que la amas! ¡Es por tu culpa que ella esta así!- le espete

-¡Señor Cortez!- lo solté con asco antes de girarme para ver al Dr. -Creo que no es el lugar para esos asuntos y no creo que el joven Black sea el culpable…

-Usted no lo sabe…- gruñí -… vámonos, hay que preparar todo… Dígale a sus hijos que nos vean en el estanque del Sauce tras el bosque de la abadía… usted si quiere puede venir…- no me fije si asentía u otra cosa simplemente me dedique a salir de allí, Amalia no se podía morir, no si yo lo podía detener…

* * *

Lilith POV

Observe la luna llena, desde lejos se escuchaban los aullidos de los chicos

-El día se acerca ¿no?- pregunto Anna a mi lado, asentí ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mis hijos tenían que pasar por todo aquello?

-No hay forma de…- empezó Halley, negué con la cabeza mientras seguía contemplando la ventana.

-Tiene que haber algo…- espeto Anna.

-No lo hay… el sábado la novena puerta se abrirá y los tres demonios surgirán junto con sus allegados, Akasha no se va a hacer esperar…

-Tienes que detenerla…- me grito Anna

-¡COMO QUIERES QUE DETENGA AL MISMISIMO DIABLO SI NI YO ME PUEDO CONTENER!- le grite, no había nada que hacer…

-Puedes pararla, puedes enfrentarte a ellos de una maldita vez… deja ya el temor Lilith…- me espeto Anna.

-No…- susurre mientras me aferraba a la ventana -… son Sammael, Lucifer, Azrael, Astaroth, Akasha y Uriel por Dios… entiendan que no se los puede destruir…

-No se los puede destruir pero si detenerse…- comento Halley tomando un libro entre sus brazos -… hay una forma… siempre hay una forma…- siguió -… hay que hacerlo entrar en razón…

* * *

Carlisle POV

Llegamos al famoso estanque del Sauce y lo que nos encontramos no fue lo que esperábamos.

-Cullen…- saludo Jacob acercándose a nosotros, nos estrecho la mano a todos y nos señalo el lugar. -adoctrínense… lo que pase el sábado va a ser algo sublime…- sonrió, todos nos acercamos a los demás, todos los lobos estaban transformados y aullaban a la diosa en el cielo. En medio del estanque surgía una especie de montaña, un islote, más que estanque era lago, y en medio de la parcela de tierra estaban las chicas, las amigas de Amalia rociando una especie de sales de azufre en la tierra. No había viento en todo el lugar, el cielo estaba despejado y la luna brillaba con fuerza, el ruido de un motor me saco de mi observación, en menos de lo que creímos llegaron las hermanas Valerious junto con dos hombres, uno era alto, de cabello largo, vestido con un pantalón algo viejo y un sobretodo, me resulto levemente familia, y el otro era de aspecto más alineado, vestido con un pantalón común y una remera simple, tenia anteojos y el cabello corto en pequeñas puntas oscuro.

-Dr. Cullen…- comento Anna, su asentó fue demasiado evidente, era la única de las tres hermanas que tenía un asentó conocido -el señor Van Hellsing y el Dr. Oliver…- nos presento.

-¿El cazador de bestias?- pregunto Edward, el hombre asistió sacándose su sobrero en señal de respeto.

-Lo que sucederá acá es algo increíble…- comento el hombre observando a los demás, miro a Anna, esta asistió a algo mientras él se sacaba el sobretodo y el sombrero, entregándoselos a la mujer, en menos de lo que supimos se transformo en un enorme lobo negro, mas grande de todos los que vi, tan grande como Bastian.

-¿Qué…?

-Gabriel está especializado en todo lo que tenga que ver bestias míticas, el es una bestia mítica…- mire al otro hombre, este me estrecho la mano.

-Soy teólogo, fui compañero de Halley en la universidad y ella me pidió que venga para presenciar esto…

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Lilith

-Está bien, ella… tuvo una crisis pero logramos estabilizarla…- comente.

-Lo golpeo con un vaso…- comento Alice acercándose, su vista se fijo en la mujer -… de tal palo tal astilla ¿no?

-Alice…

-No se lo dije yo, se lo dijo Halley pero parece que no sirvió aquellas palabras para usted…- comento la mujer.

-Es lo mejor… yo no soy para su hija… ella puede tener a quien desea y creo que el joven Black es un buen partido…

-Un ángel no se puede unir con un ser corrompido, por eso no es un buen partido Thomas, el odio a su padre por amar a otra mujer en vez de a su madre lo hizo desear poseer algo que siempre supo que no le pertenecía… esto es suyo…- comento entregándome una esfera blanca, en ella volutas de humo negro, azul, rojo y verde se arremolinaban -… la quintaesencia es de quien la posee con un sentimiento puro en su corazón… ¿Usted la ama?- me cuestiono mientras observaba aquella esfera fascinado.

-Más que a mi propia vida….- comente mirándola a los ojos, ojos tan profundos como los de sus hijos.

-Entonces su lugar no es aquí… vaya, quédese a su lado y proteja a aquel ángel de las tinieblas que se avecinan… protéjala… no la deje jamás…

Observe su rostro dormido, acaricie sus mejillas y de apoco ella abrió los ojos…

-No entiendo…- susurro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi mano.

-Pasa que una bella mujer me hizo dar cuenta de lo equivocado que estuve y que a pesar de todo los contras que tenemos, a pesar de todos los prejuicios tu eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida, en toda mi vida y que en verdad seria un tremendo estúpido si te dejara ir… pero ahora descansa amor…- susurre besando su frente.

-No quiero despertar…- susurro ella

-¿Despertar?- sus palabras se abrieron paso en mi mente… -No amor… eres lo que más me importa en esta vida y no pienso volver a cometer un error como aquel…- ella asistió levemente besando mi mano antes de dormirse nuevamente. La observe un rato más hasta que comprobé que estaba profundamente dormida.

-¿Dr. Cullen?- pregunto María, una enfermera -Ya está todo listo, falta que llegue el donante.

-Gracias…- con paso lento llegue a mi despacho, la puerta estaba levemente abierta -¿Siempre puntual?

-Por mi hermana lo que sea…- comento el chico observándome entrar.

-Es bueno que pensemos igual… ven, vamos a prepararte…

La intervención duro apenas dos horas, ahora solo quedaba esperar el tiempo reglamentario para ver cómo evolucionaba, y allí estaba de nuevo en mi despacho leyendo un libro que me había entregado Lilith mientras jugaba con la esfera que la misma me había dado…

-Sáquenme de aquí…- rogo mirándome con ojos de cordero degollado.

-No… aun no sabemos cómo puedes evolucionar…- comento Bastian.

-Estoy hablando con el dueño del circo no con los monos…- susurro al aire lo bastante alto como para que su hermano la escuchase y suspirara hastiado -Por favor…- rogo de nuevo mirándome a mí a los ojos, si seguía así iba a ceder y parecía que ella sabía muy bien lo que podía llegar a pasar si no se rendía, y parecía que además le gustaba.

-Tu madre dijo que solo te dejara ir cuando la esfera estuviese completamente negra…- le respondí mostrándole el orbe.

-Pero…- empezó.

-Ningún pero Amalia…- rezongo Bastian.

-¡Por fis!…

-No…- dije derrotado, no podía dejarla salir aun, estaba demasiado débil -… no hay peros que valgan… así que descansa amor…- le pedí, ella suspiro cansada antes de hundirse nuevamente en la cama con la vista fija en el techo.

-El mundo se complota contra mi…- murmuro, no pude evitarme reír, a pesar de ser bastante madura para su edad aun se seguía comportando como una niña, y eso era…

Amalia POV

Me removí inquieta, no ahora, no en aquel preciso momento y en aquel preciso lugar…

_Lo sientes cariño ¿no? Sientes como todo el poder de más de 30 siglos corre por tus venas, como todos los hechos acontecidos en tus vidas pasadas resurgen como antaño… lo sientes… Este es tu poder, está en ti aceptarlo o no…_

La voz venia acompañada de distintas imágenes con diferentes paisajes en ellas… todas mis vidas pasadas mostraban su lugar de residencia eterna… siempre terminaba así… la heredera moría…

_Escucha los gritos… las lagrimas… escucha todo… ¿vez? es tu destino… morir por aquel a quien amas… por entregarle a la parca tu alma una vez más, tal cual la primera… ¿la recuerdas? la primera vez que moriste…_

_**Esto va a ser diferente… no los voy a abandonar…**_

_Eso decías siempre, y al final terminabas abandonando todo…_

-¡NO!- me incorpore rápido de la cama, mala elección, todo me empezó a dar vueltas.

-Shhh… solo fue una pesadilla…- sus labios se quedaron en mi frente febril, su brazos me sostuvieron, lo agradecí, no… yo no podía hacer eso, no de nuevo… -Yo… yo… yo no soy Lilith…- levante mi rostro y observe sus ojos, estaban oscuros.

-Lo sé amor… lo sé…- acorte la distancia que nos separaba y uní mis labios a los de él con necesidad, lo necesitaba y mucho, el correspondió el beso y lo profundizo, cosa que agradecí, de apoco me fue recostando en la cama y colocándose entre mis piernas, sus manos frías se deslizaron por debajo de las sabanas y por debajo de la bata de hospital, al parecer al doc. no le molestaba estar a punto de hacer lo que íbamos a hacer.

-Ejem… ejem…- el doc. Se alejo de mi como si quemase para ver a Edward riéndose en la puerta -… veo que interrumpí algo interesante…- comento mirándonos con picardía, no pude evitarme sonrojar pero no ocultaría mi rostro como otras veces, para que, si lo que íbamos a hacer no estaba mal, al revés, era la mejor muestra del amor que nos teníamos.

-Mas te vale que sea algo importante…- gruño Carlisle mirando a su hijo de forma poco apacible.

-Si es importante… ya vas a tener tiempo para esas cosas… Feliz Cumpleaños Amalia…- asentí con la cabeza entendiendo lo que quería decir, me iba a levantar de la cama pero en vez de eso dos brazos me levantaron y antes que supiera estaba en mi casa, mejor dicho en mi cuarto.

-Esto no va a quedar así…- susurro el antes de besarme con fuerza para irse, suspire anhelando de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos pero viendo que tenia primero que trabajar me apure para vestirme rápido. Opte por unos pantalones militares negro, una remera de tirantes verdes y una camisa escocesa por encima.

Una vez vestida baje a la sala donde ya estaban Bastian, Mama y mis Tías

-¿Por qué estaba el doc. por acá?- pregunto curiosa Anna mirándome con cara de circunstancia.

-Sola no vine…- comente mientras tomaba la vieja caja que había sobre la mesa -¿Listos?

-Nunca lo estuvimos mas…- comento Lilith sonriéndome.

El olor a azufre penetraba terriblemente en mi nariz, apestaba a infierno, todo ya estaban listo. Lilith estaba en el norte, al sur Jenny, al oeste Naty y al este Pau, mientras que yo en el centro. El reloj se estaba a punto de extinguir

-Tres… dos… uno…- el circulo de azufre fue encendido repentinamente, el viento que había dejo de existir, solo estábamos nosotros ahora, la manada comenzó a aullar y en tres de los cuatro espacios surgieron inmensos portales los cuales en poco tiempo se desvanecieron y fueron apareciendo en su lugar aquella tres figuras que tanto temía…

-Es un placer volverte a ver…- susurro una voz aterciopelada detrás de mí.

-Que lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo…- susurre antes de girarme y marcar la distancia de los tres hombres.

-¿Siempre tan alegre?- pregunto un hombre alto de facciones envejecidas y rasgos aristócratas, su cabello gris como ese mismo cielo que resaltaba su pálida piel y las cuencas carmín que tenia por ojos.

-Y tu siempre tan puntual Lu…- comente con sorna, la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del señor de las tinieblas se desvaneció.

-Muy bello momento, pero creo que tenemos asuntos que llevar a cabo…- comento uno de los otros dos hombre, este tenía el cabello blanco tal cual sus facciones y sus ojos ciegos, en la mano derecha llevaba asida como siempre la guadaña filosa.

-Es bueno verte Azrael… creo que el chico tiene razón… y que mejor que empezar todo esto en un mejor lugar…- comento el tercero, su cabello largo y rubio, sus ojos acerados y su distinguido porte lo delataban, Sammael.

-El limbo…- susurramos los cuatro antes que todo nuestro alrededor se desvaneciera y la nada apareciera frente a nosotros….


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo IX: El Limbo…

Carlisle POV

Observe atento como ella y los tres hombres desaparecían, quise correr para alcanzarla pero Emmett y Edward me detuvieron, los lobos aullaron a la diosa que se alzaba.

-Ten algo de fe…- escuche que decía Halley a su hermana, mi futura suegra.

-¿De dónde piensas que la puedo sacar? ¡Mi hija acaba de ser arrastrada a ese dichoso limbo del que solo sabe el mismo diablo salir y no se lo va a dejar fácil!- gruño la pelirroja mayor paseándose de un lado al otro.

-¿Limbo? Ella… ella saldrá ¿no?- pregunte temiendo lo peor.

-¡Si tienen fe ella va a salir!- espeto Anna observándonos.

-Tiene que matarlos para poder salir de allí…- gruño Lilith, sus palabras me dieron la certeza de que si ella lograba salir, seria con un gran costo…

* * *

Amalia POV

La inmensa nada de apoco se vio iluminada por antorchas de luz azulada puestas esporádicamente, los tres ángeles me rodeaban, Azrael frente a mí, Lucifer a mi derecha y Sammael a mi izquierda pero como siempre no venia solos, detrás mío estaba Uriel, justo en frente de Azrael, a la izquierda de este, frente a Lucifer estaba Astaroth y en frente de Sammael, Abrahael, a la derecha de Azrael.

-Bella comitiva…- me burle -… pero creo que tenemos que ir al grano ¿no es cierto?- vi sonreír a la parca frente a mí.

-Solo déjame traer a un invitado mas…- susurro, una gran llamarada se hizo presente dejando caer un cuerpo inerte.

-Carlisle…- susurre intentando hacer un amago de acercarme pero un gran muro de fuego me separo de él.

-Tu tiempo se está acabando, y salvo que lo quieras perder como antaño será mejor que me entregues lo que quiero…

-¡Suéltalo…!- rugí.

-Dame lo que te pido y él será libre…- sonrió con astucia.

-¡El no tiene nada que ver!- espete pero la sonrisa de él lo único que hizo fue aumentarse.

-Se acaba tu tiempo querida…- no tenía otra opción…

_Perdóname _pensé antes de hacer aquello, eleve la mano y cinco ases de luces emergieron de mi mano y fueron levitando hasta la manos del ángel quien las recibió con regocijo.

-Es una lástima cariño…- susurro con sorna, lo que ocurrió a continuación nunca lo vi venir, solo sentí el impacto de la espada atravesar mi vientre por la espalda, después por los lados… la imagen de Carlisle se desvaneció… -… eres tan patética como tus ancestros…- susurro antes de acercarse a mí y atravesar mi pecho para sacar aquel órgano vital… oscuridad…

* * *

Carlisle POV

Observe como las cuatro chicas salían de una especie de trance en el que habían caído, intercambiando miradas preocupadas entre ellas antes de que las lagrimes inundaran sus rostros. Un extraño crack se sintió y observe a uno de los ángeles salir de la nada cargando algo en brazos, mi mundo se desmorono al ver que la traía a ella, muerta. Sin pensarlo corrí hasta donde estaba y me derrumbe sosteniendo su cuerpo entre mis brazos… No… aquello no podía ser cierto… ella… ¡no!… ella no podía…

-Lo siento mucho Lilith… no pude detenerlo… en serio…- el ángel dejo caer una vieja caja la cual se abrió al tomar contacto con el suelo mostrando su contenido, cuatro orbes, al parecer vacías pero, de la nada una a una empezaron a… ¿Brillar?

-¿Qué… que está pasando?- pregunte.

-Solo hay una posibilidad…- susurro Anna acercándose a nosotros -¿Azrael?- pregunto la mujer observando al ángel de la muerta.

-Estoy atado de pies y manos Anna.

-No lo estas Azrael…- gruño Lilith, nunca creí vivir para ver aquello, la mujer de porte serio se desvaneció dejando en su lugar a la verdadera diosa. -¡Haz algo por motus propio!

-¿Que quieres que haga?

-Tú sabes…- el ángel se acerco a nosotros, yo le gruñí.

-Tranquilo hombre, no le voy a hacer nada… malo…- lo deje acercarse y arrodillarse frente a nosotros, puso una mano en el pecho de ella y un halo de luz nos ilumino, todo se desvaneció frente a nosotros para aparecernos en la nada.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunte.

-¿Tu en verdad la amas?- pregunto una voz.

-Más que a mi propia vida… es todo para mi…- susurre sosteniéndola contra mi pecho, la mire, parecía estar simplemente dormida - ¿La puedes salvar?

-Tienes que aprender algo Carlisle, los Ángeles jamás mueren, meno, menos el péndulo…


	10. Chapter 10

-Tienes que aprender algo Carlisle, los Angeles jamas mueren, meno, menos el pendulo…

* * *

Capitulo X: El principio del fin. (1ra parte)

* * *

Lilith POV

Suspire cansada observando a la Luna desde mi lugar en el porche de mi viejo hogar, por fin se podía sentir la calma en el ambiente, el río había regresado a su cause y todo había regresado a la normalidad… bueno… casi todo.

En aquel paisaje melancólico una mujer se abrazo a si misma y dejo escapar un sollozo suave al cielo clamando piedad de este.

* * *

I. "Blancas tierras de Empática"

El fin.

El compositor está muerto.  
La guillotina cayó sobre él,  
llevándole a las blancas tierras  
de Empática  
de la Inocencia.  
Empática.  
Inocencia.

* * *

El ciclo se había vuelto a completar, en algún lado, un ángel recibía el alma de su pequeña como siempre acontecía, dependiendo de la edad del portador el tiempo se alargaba o se acortaba. Suspiro agotada, aquella mujer que antes se veía fuerte y decidida ahora temblaba por la incertidumbre, su pequeña ya no estaba junto a ellos…

La mujer dio un vistazo más a su entorno antes de girarse y regresar al interior de la casa, antes de regresar a la realidad sin su hija.

En la casa se percibía una atmósfera melancólica la recibió, Bastian se consolaba en los brazos de Esme, ambos sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala. La mujer consolaba al licántropo quien lloraba en silencio, no muy lejos, Anna sollozaba con el rostro cubierto entre sus manos entre los brazos de Gabriel. Todos sentían la perdida, pero el que peor la pasaba era aquel hombre que juro a su pequeña proteger, hasta con su propia vida, quien ahora, yacía en un estado catatónico, congelado en una de las esquinas de la sala, observando la nada con sus manos crispadas enredadas en su cabello.

-Amalia no se habría quedado sentada, a ella no le gustaría vernos así ni que nos quedáramos con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada…- comento Natalia, una de las mejores amigas de la fallecida.

-Ella ya no está… no le importo como quedamos… ¡SE FUE!- gruño Bastian antes de romper nuevamente en llanto.

-Lo hizo por nosotros Bastian… lo hizo para que pudieses estar con Esme, que Naty siguiera con Nahuel, para que Jenny y Ale siguieran y para que Gabriel y yo no nos peleáramos mas… ¿No lo ves? Se sacrifico por nosotros y nosotros ¿Cómo le pagamos? ¿Quedándonos de brazos cruzados? ¿Llorando su pérdida?- les reprocho a todos Paula.

-Ella nos abandono… es obvio que no quería seguir viviendo la vida que llevaba…- comento vilmente Jenny.

-¡Mi hermana no es ninguna cobarde pendeja!- le espeto Bastian a la chica. –si crees eso es porque nunca fuiste su amiga en verdad, y para tener minas así acá no tengo ganas… tomate el palo pendeja ¡Ándate!- la nombrada miro a su pareja que la miraba igual que su líder, bufo y, tomando sus cosas, se fue de la casa. –Si alguien opina igual, ya conocen la salida…- espeto Bastian, nadie se movió.

-Mi hija no nos abandono.- todos se voltearon para verla allí parada, hasta Carlisle salió de su ensoñación para prestarle su atención. –Azrael cumplió su promesa y Amalia se encuentra ya en el interior de un nuevo huésped, pero si nos quedamos así como idiotas acá sin irla a buscar ella no va a venir sola…


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO XI: EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN (2da parte)

* * *

I. "Hogar"

El soñador y el vino.  
Poeta sin una rima.  
Un escritor viudo desgarrado por las cadenas del infierno.

Un último verso perfecto,  
todavía es la misma vieja canción.  
Oh Cristo, cómo odio en lo que me he convertido.

Llévame a casa.

Escapa, huye, vuela lejos.

* * *

Víspera del 28 de Octubre del 2008 00:00 PM. Buenos Aires.

Los relojes de todo el edificio marcaban las 12 de la noche, medianoche. En ese momento, esa niña que cumplía 17 años de removía inquieta aun conectada a todo ese aparataje, al parece, aun dormida se daba cuenta que sola no estaba.

La figura que observaba a la niña, sigilosamente se acerco a la camilla con una especie de ampolla de cristal que vacío sobre los labios pálidos y entreabiertos de la niña, quien digirió todo ese liquido plateado antes que aquel halo de luz azulado la iluminase.

-Bienvenido pequeño Ángel, gracias Lucía- A la habitación una brisa dulce entro por la ventana e inundo todo con una extraña fragancia a bosque…

Llévame por el mal camino hacia el escondite del soñador.  
No puedo llorar porque el hombro llora más.  
No puedo morir; yo, una puta para el frío mundo.  
Perdóname,  
tengo dos caras,  
una para el mundo,  
una para el Dios.  
Sálvame;  
no puedo llorar porque el hombro llora más,  
no puedo morir; yo, una puta para el frío mundo.

Mi casa estaba allí y entonces;  
estos prados del cielo  
días llenos de aventuras  
uno con cada cara sonriente.

Por favor, no más palabras,  
pensamientos de una estricta cabeza.  
No más elogios.  
Dime una vez que mi corazón va por el buen camino.

* * *

Miércoles 25 de Febrero 2009 Buenos Aires

Carlisle POV

-Es un placer Dr. Cullen que haya aceptado el venir a trabajar a nuestro hospital, su prontuario impecable lo precede y las recomendaciones ni yo en mis mejores años las obtuve.- comento el hombre, un viejo canoso y risueño. Director de aquel establecimiento.

-El placer y el honor es mío, no creo tener los suficientes reconocimiento como para ser aceptado acá… aun no lo creo…- comente tratando de sonar lo más alegre posible fallando estrepitosamente. Ya no aguantaba más la espera de encontrarme con mi pequeña y poder besarla y abrazarla hasta que la eternidad se extinguiera, pero tenia que se fuerte, por ella y por todos, pero principalmente por ella. –Espero que no haya problemas con mi petición, me cedieron un puesto que venía buscando hace un poco de tiempo como profesor y no lo puedo desaprovechar…- comente mientras acompañaba al hombre por todas las instalaciones que me mostraba.

-No hay ningún problema, pero me gustaría que tomara un caso en particular, conozco su trabajo en oncología y nos vendrían como anillo al dedo en este caso en el que estamos perdidos…

-En todo lo que le pueda ser útil…- regresamos a su despacho y saco de entre sus papeles una carpeta bastante llena y la abrió sobre su escritorio mostrándola.

–Se llama Lucía…

* * *

11 de Marzo del 2009 Buenos Aires

Llévame a casa.

Escapa, huye, vuela lejos.  
Llévame por el mal camino hacia el escondite del soñador.  
No puedo llorar porque el hombro llora más.  
No puedo morir; yo, una puta para el frío mundo.  
Perdóname,  
tengo dos caras,  
una para el mundo,  
una para el Dios.  
Sálvame;  
no puedo llorar porque el hombro llora más,  
no puedo morir; yo, una puta para el frío mundo.

Una muchacha se contemplaba en el espejo de lo que parecía ser una especie de salón, pero que en realidad era una habitación. Se observaba con atención a medida que sus manos paseaban por su cuerpo colocando en cada lugar un arito particular.

Linda forma de compensar las cosas… pensó ella mientras terminaba de arreglarse, y es que, de algún modo, tenía razón. "Esa" forma, la única al parecer, que su familia había encontrado para recompensar todas las extrañas falencias que había dejado sin solventar a lo largo de su corta vida, una forma extraña, en demasía. Sus ojos marrones pasearon por su reflejo tras aquellos anteojos de grueso aumento, deteniéndose en el particular accesorio que llevaba en su cabeza, un pañuelo, de color verde claro… Suspiro cansada dejando que una solitaria lagrima paseara por su rostro pálido, a la que le siguieron muchas otras pero siempre en silencio.

¿Dónde quedo aquella chica gordita? ¿Dónde?

Desapareció, se esfumo y quedo reducida a un simple recuerdo.

Un recuerdo similar a los que revivía en sueños, igual de lejanos que estos.

¿Dónde había ido a parar? ¿Dónde había quedado olvidada?

Término donde empezó, en la nada.

Suspiro cansada, deseando olvidar todo lo acontecido en aquella pequeña margen de tiempo. Miro una vez más su reflejo en el espejo y su reflejo termino de destruir la poca cordura que le quedaba. Sonrío con cinismo.

¿Tanto había cambiado? Se pregunto. Dio un último vistazo más a su reflejo antes de girarse para ver algo de televisión, pero termino pasando los canales con aburrimiento, nada le llamaba la atención, ni la música ni los programas de autos, pero ni a eso le dio importancia y se decidió por salir de la casa sin ser detectada.

El camino al colegio fue corto y tranquilo, llego sin demoras, pero inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Tanto cambio? Se volvió a preguntar al pasar tan desapercibida. Suspiro, la respuesta era obvia, solo una persona sabía tu cambio.

* * *

Viernes 23 de Octubre 2009 Buenos Aires

La mañana amaneció algo diferente, horrores te costo levantarte, tu estupidez te estaba pasando factura, pero no ibas a dar el brazo a torcer, y menos por el fucking doctorcito ese. Ya un año y chirolas habían pasados…

Ducha, desayuno, tele, partimos al colegio, el tiempo pasaba y cada día te parecías menor a lo que fuiste.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucia POV

Tus pies te llevaron al colegio, no eras la primera en llegar, ya ahí estaban los chicos nuevos, los Cullen y el chico Cortez.

El doctorcito y sus retoños pensé con cinismo mientras entraba y dejaba mi mochila en mi lugar junto a la columna, ignorando olímpicamente a las otras personas del aula y caminando con decisión hasta mi locker.

-En mi país se saluda…- comento una voz cantarina parada frente a mí. Lo primero que vi fue unos zapatos, demasiado nuevos como para venir al colegio teniendo en cuenta que teníamos alfarería ese mismo día a las 4 últimas horas, eran chatitas, pero igualmente demasiado nuevas y gritando "¡deséanos feliz estreno!", enfundando dos pies pequeños, acompañados de unas finas piernas, como las de las bailarinas, cubiertas, estas, por unos jeans oscuros a juego con una camisa a cuadros debajo de una campera, no era otra que Alice Cullen.

La ignore, como venía haciendo desde hacía una semana y para no soltarle toda la bronca que tenía encima. Pero, como muchos otros seres humanos, ignoro mi "ándate" silencioso y se sentó al lado mío mientras buscaba mis cosas en el locker.

-Gracias al cielo que no te viniste toda de negro… esos jeans te quedan bien, pero deberías dejar de usar tanto las mismas remeras…- sonreí, no pude evitarla, a pesar de la bronca que tenia contra el sistema, en especial con su viejo. Ella no tenía la culpa, y siempre me sacaba una sonrisa, fuera como fuera. -… siempre dicen que después de la tormenta…

-¿Sale el sol?- pregunte antes de soltar una risa seca y desganada. -… no hay después para mi ninhia… no hay después…

-Yo si lo veo… pero si no dejas que Carlisle te ayude…- comento, pero a pesar de su último comentario, muy segura de sí misma. Por unos segundos, solo por unos segundos, me anime a creer eso, me anime a tener un poco de esperanza, pero las voces me volvieron a traer a mi realidad, en la que había pocas esperanzas de salir indemne de eso. –Solo es cuestión de fe…- me alentó tendiéndome su mano para incorporarme.

-Eso es algo que perdí hace rato Alice, hace rato…- ella me abrazo, hacía tiempo que nadie lo hacía por Motus propio, y se sintió bien. Me sonrío en señal de apoyo incondicional, no entendía como una piba que recién conocía, que recién me conocía, podía llegar a tenerme tanto aprecio. La sensación de Deja Vu siempre estaba presente.

* * *

Alice POV

Con Lucía bajamos, yo la venia abrazando porque sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, como en su momento la abrase a Amalia.

El mismo carácter pensé, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que se dejara ayudar.

En el patio ya estaban todos formados, Edward reía en silencio de los pensamientos de todas nuestras compañeras.

_-¿Alice?- pregunto una muchacha morena con rulos acercándose a nosotras. Lucía tenía el ceño fruncido pero no hizo otra cosa más que despedirse e irse con Bella y Edward quienes le empezaron a dar charla, en especial Edward, al parecer quería acelerar el trámite._

_-Tene cuidado…- me susurro mientras se llevaban a otro lado a Lu._

_-¿Si? ¿Necesitas algo?- ella espero a que mi familia y Lucía se fueran antes de dirigir su vista de nuevo a mí._

_-Si…- se río por algo antes de seguir. –Te va a resultar extraño, vos sos una chica linda y tenes rédito entre los chicos… digo ¿no?_ _pero pareciera que no te interesara…- comento, riendo un poco más. Alce una ceja incitándola a continuar. –Bueno… y con las chicas nos preguntábamos si… si la Soalle y vos están… digo, si es tu novia…- no pude evitar reírme ante lo dicho, de lejos escuche la risa de Emmett y la mirada de Rosalie._

_-¿Te interesa?- le pregunte con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer a ella no le gusto mi pregunta, su ceño fruncido la delataba._

_-No ¡No!…- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. –Solo preguntaba… tampoco es para que te pongas así ¿no? digo, si están juntas creo que no hay problema…_

El timbre me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, mi vista se fijo en la bandera que era subida por Lucía y por Jesica, esa chica me daba mala espina. Terminaron rápido, y Lucia volvió conmigo, Edward se reía en silencio al igual que Bella y todos los demás, el único que no parecía estar muy alegre era Jazz, pero habíamos acordado que era él o yo, y por precaución yo decidí arriesgarme.

* * *

Lucia POV

Después de la formación de rigor subimos todos juntos, obvio, cuando el desorden de personas había pasado.

Una vez en el aula, Alice se sentó al lado mío, sin importarle que hubiese llegado Eliana, quien se tuvo que sentar delante de nosotras.

Las dos primeras horas la pasamos hablando y copiando lo que decía el profesor, alias fray gordo, quien estaba explicando sobre los hidrocarburos. Hubo pocos comentarios fuera de lugar, todos de parte de mis compañeras y varias miradas lascivas de parte del profesor a Alice, Rosalie y Bella.

-Entonces decíamos que los Alquinos o hidrocarburos acetilénicos son hidrocarburos con un triple enlace, punto seguido. Su formula general es CnH2n-2…- dicto el hombre pasando al frente para escribir la formula en el pizarrón.

-¿Hoy venís a casa?- me pregunto Alice mientras ambas copiábamos lo escrito en el pizarrón por el hombre.

-No se… esta mañana no me sentía bien…- comente.

-Podes pedirle a Carlisle que te revise…- comento como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Si no supiera que el hombre estaba casado, muy bien casado, mi perversa mente pensaría que la pequeña duende quisiera que yo terminara con su viejo.

-Se nombran como los alquenos cambiando por – ino el sufijo – eno coma, indicándose asimismo con un numero la posición del triple enlace, punto seguido. Corrientemente se nombran como derivados del acetileno, punto.- volvió a dictar el hombre dejándome sin la posibilidad de contestarle.

-¿Tienen algo que ver con los aceites Mónaco?- pregunto Belén, Alice río bajito mientras el viejo le mandaba una mirada enojada a la que pregunto.

-Entonces es una solución amoniacal ¿no?- pregunto, esta vez Edward.

-Cuando hablamos de acetilenos puros…- agrego el hombre asistiendo. El timbre sonó y el hombre se despidió dejándonos solos, algunas comenzaron a salir pero yo preferí quedarme apoyado mi frente en la mesa usando de almohada mis brazos.

-¿Lu?- me llamo Luana antes de sentir sus brazos zarandeándome. La mire desde mi descanso. -¿Me acompañas al buffet?- ¡Dios! pensé.

-No tengo Money…- comente como si fuera lo más obvio, ignorando a mi estomago, pero a alguien eso no le fue agradable.

-¡Vamos!- susurro como siempre cantarina Alice mientras me obligaba a caminar. Hice un esfuerzo por sostenerme a una columna pero me empujaron ambas y me llevaron a rastras. Todo el camino me la pase en mi cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mostrar mi verdadero estado pero Alice era demasiado observadora. –Quédate acá…- no hice nada para negarme, es más, me deje caer en la mesa como un peso muerto apoyando nuevamente mi cabeza entre mis brazos, las chicas no tardaron en terminar y se sentaron, Alice a mi lado, y Luana frente a mí.

-¿Te sentís bien Lu?- la mire desde mi descanso nuevamente, esa fue toda mi respuesta, pero cuando pensaba regresar a mi estado muerto sentí una mano, fresca, que me obligo a incorporarme tendiéndome un vaso con leche caliente y un alfajor, no pude evitar hacer una mueca ante la leche.

-Carlisle dice que tenes que tomar mucha leche…- comento Alice, la mire con cara de poco amigos antes de deslizarme por mi lugar, pero ella, como siempre, se adelanto a eso. –No te vas de acá hasta que te la tomes…- me regaño. Mire a Luana buscando una señal de ayuda pero ella solo la apoyo.

-No Lu… Alice tiene razón…- la nombrada le sonrío antes de volverse a mí, pero su mirada se crispo antes.

-Yo… yo me tengo que ir… tengo que hablar con Jazz…- la vimos salir corriendo con agilidad, mire a Luana quien me paso una servilleta, entendí la indirecta; me limpie la sangre que salía de mi nariz y tome a regañadientes el desayuno que Alice me había comprado.

Cuando el timbre sonó, nos dispusimos a irnos, fue toda una hazaña llegar al aula, estaba peor de lo que pensaba.

Cuando llegamos el profesor ya estaba, me maldije al darme que era él, justo él quien venía a dar las clases desde que la profesora había tomado licencia.

-Tarde…- dijeron algunas voces pero las ignore por completo para tomar mi lugar en mi silla, Alice no estaba.

-Bueno… Buenos días, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y voy a ser su profesor suplente de Educación para la Salud.- mi vista busco cualquier lugar evitando su mirada, sabía que él me miraba pero no iba a dar el brazo a torcer, aun tenia fresquita la forma en que nos habíamos conocido y no se lo perdonaba.

_Flash Back_

_Mis pies iban por la calle mientras que mi mente estaba recitando la canción que sonaba en mi discman camino al hospital. Estaba cansada, habían llamado del hospital para pedir mi presencia y la de mi vieja para conocer a mi nuevo medico, pero mama no pudo, ni ella ni Diego, así que tenía que ir yo solita. _

_El reloj del celular marcaba las 9:25, estaba bien, el turno era a las 11 y me faltaban solo dos cuadras para llegar a Pasteur. En eso, estaba cruzando Pueyrredón y un auto dobla como si nada, de pepe que no había puesto ni un pie en la calle._

_Sacando al loco fuckingmente desquiciado de mi mente, cruce cuando pude y seguí mí camino agarrando esa calle en vez de Pasteur. Cuando llegue a Córdoba distinguí el mismo auto, y no era para menos, muy difícilmente se veía un auto como ese suelto por las calles, era un Mercedes SKL, hermoso en todo su esplendor, y espera que el semáforo siguiera su curso. Pensaba volver a cruzar para tomar Córdoba, pero de nuevo, el fucking auto se cruzo delante de mí pero esta vez pude ver a su dueño, algo, no todo. Rubio, de piel pálida y enfundado en un lindo traje. Suspire contando hasta diez antes de putearlo y seguí mi camino._

_Volví a ver el mismo auto estacionado cerca del estacionamiento del hospital, quise creer que solo era una casualidad banal por lo que no le di mucha importancia._

_Espere en una silla hasta que me llamaran, cuando entre me recibió un hombre de unos treinta y largos, creo que 38, era lindo, buen mozo. Rubio, piel de alabastro y ojos color miel. Quiero miel pensé mientras observaba el rostro del hombre quien me observaba como si me conociera de otra parte, algo dentro mío se removió, y me dio la impresión que también lo conocía, que aquello lo había vivido antes. _

_-¿Lucia?- pregunto, asentí mientras me indicaba que tomara asiento. –Creí que te avisaron que tenias que venir con un adulto…- comento observando unos papeles sobre su escritorio._

_-Mi vieja no pudo venir, y mi hermano tampoco…- comente como si fuera lo más normal, para mi si lo era._

_-Bueno… creo que un hijo y la salud de este son lo más importante que uno puede tener…- comento el hombre sin mirarla._

_-Creo que se quedo en el tiempo doc. Ahora las cosas no son así…- comente, logrando que levantara su vista con un brillo inexplicable en sus ojos que me aturdió por unos segundos, lo que duro nuestro contacto._

_-Bueno… creo que es mejor que vayamos al grano…- comento el hombre tendiéndome unas hojas con estudios._

_Fin the flash back_

Lo que averigüe gracias a eso no se lo deseaba a nadie, ni a mi peor enemigo. Después de salir del hospital me puse a investigar todo lo que pude, fui a bibliotecas y entre en varias páginas, ninguna daba un pronóstico muy alentador, menos, en mi caso.

-… entonces ¿Empezamos?- levante la vista algo desorientada para ver como él se me quedo mirando.

-¡Dale Soalle!- me grito una de mis compañeras.

-¿Te sentís bien?- me pregunto el hombre acercándose a mí. Asentí.

-Solo necesito algo de aire…- susurre, el me dejo salir del aula mientras varias de mis compañeras susurraban cosas diferentes.

Observe mi reflejo como venía haciendo demasiadas veces al día en el último tiempo, se había vuelto una extraña costumbre. Suspire cansada, no, agotada, era viernes y apenas las 10 y ya me sentía mal, me maldije una y mil veces por ser tan pelotuda y terca como para poner en riesgo mi salud por el fucking doctorcito.

Busque en mis pantalones para ver si tenía el medicamento, por suerte sí. Tuve que apoyarme contra una de las paredes para poder seguir en pie, pero no duro mucho… de la nada sentí el frío de la baldosa del piso y como la oscuridad me tragaba.

* * *

Alice POV

Deje a las chicas en el buffet y cuando pude me las ingenie para salir y cazar un par de perros abandonados que encontré.

Regrese al colegio cuando todos estaban en sus aulas, el timbre ya había tocado por lo que supuse que ya estaban en el aula. Camine hasta el principio de la escalera y una visión me abordo…


	13. Chapter 13

Hogar.

Alice POV

Deje a las chicas en el buffet y cuando pude me las ingenie para salir y cazar un par de perros abandonados que encontré.

Regrese al colegio cuando todos estaban en sus aulas, el timbre ya había tocado por lo que supuse que ya estaban en el aula. Camine hasta el principio de la escalera y una visión me abordo…

II. "Hogar"

El soñador y el vino.  
Poeta sin una rima.  
Un escritor viudo desgarrado por las cadenas del infierno.

Un último verso perfecto,  
todavía es la misma vieja canción.  
Oh Cristo,

Cómo odio en lo que me he convertido.

Llévame a casa.

Escapa, huye, vuela lejos.

Las imágenes se encimaban una contra otra…

_Las imágenes se encimaron una contra otra haciendo mucho más difícil la tarea de ver que acontecía en cada una de ellas. Pasaban a una velocidad vertiginosa y no me permitían verlas con precisión ni atisbar de lo que trataban hasta que pude controlarme y calmarme._

_Era el aula, Carlisle se presentaba después que llegaran Lucía y Luana al aula. El hablo y explico el motivo de su estadía, corta, en la escuela y lo que esperaba poder enseñar. _

_Edward intentaba calmarse pero la risa lo estaba descontrolando, al parecer eran demasiado graciosos los pensamientos de 24 muchachas hormonales de 18 y 17 años, y Bastian, el pobre estaba desesperado, necesitaba con urgencia abrazar a Lucía y decirle toda la verdad, y poder hablar otra vez con su hermana, pero se controlaba bastante, gracias a mi Jazz quien lo mantenía al margen y lo dejaba hacer comparaciones._

_Carlisle siguió al mando de la clase y cuestiono si empezaban a presentarse mirando a Lucía, hasta un ciego se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que empezaban a surgir en su marchito corazón por ella, independientemente de que fuera la descendiente de Amalia. Cuando pude contemplar a Lucía me sentí mal y una inútil, me entristeció su estado, estaba mucho peor que cuando llego._

_-¡Dales Soalle!- le grito una compañera, sonreí al ver la mirada asesina que le dedicaba Carlisle por unos segundos sin que la chica se diera cuenta._

_-¿Te sentís bien?- la ternura y la preocupación con la que hablo calentaron mi frío y marchito corazón, la amaba, pero aun no lo reconocía. La amaba y le dolía verla así, verla como se destruía así misma. Ella asistió, terca como su antepasado y ella solo eran y le pidió salir, Carlisle tuvo que reprimir el instinto de tomarla en brazos y llevarla corriendo al hospital y la dejo irse, no sin antes pedirle a Edward que la vigilara._

_Ella salió y fue directo a los baños donde devolvió, hasta su primera papilla, creo. Ahí, bajo aquella luz parecía tan débil y frágil que incitaba a abrazarla y cuidarla como si fuera un pequeño cachorro indefenso, enternecería a cualquiera, y quien no la quisiera era porque era un necio. Con pasos trémulos y su cuerpo temblando a más no poder salió del baño para mojarse el rostro, sus anteojos quedaron olvidados en la pileta mientras se contemplaba y acariciaba con lentitud sus ojeras. Busco en sus pantalones el medicamento, pero ya era demasiado tarde, cayó como peso muerto sobre la losa del baño desparramando todo el contenido del frasco…_

Solté y aspire el aire que había contenido sin darme cuenta para subir a toda la velocidad que mi condición me permitía y alcance la puerta del baño para recoger el cuerpo inerte de Lucia del suelo. Llame a Edward y estuvo conmigo en menos de un segundo, llamo a los preceptores, ninguno pregunto qué hacíamos fuera, simplemente llamaron a Carlisle y al SAME para que atendieran con urgencia a Lucía.

* * *

Edward POV

Me preocupaba el hecho que Alice no volviera pero sabía que ella se podía cuidar muy bien sola, por lo que no le di mayor importancia.

Carlisle entro, los pensamientos de él giraron en torno a un único eje, Lucía. Había una muchacha, demasiado perspicaz para su propio bien que barajaba ciertas suposiciones, ninguna muy alejada de la realidad, pero siempre las guardaba para ella. Las otras se devoraban a Carlisle a fuego lento, en algunas cabecitas la imaginación dejaba poco a la realidad, el pobre Jasper no sabía que más hacer, se repartía entre controlar a Bastian y no dejar que las emociones que pululaban aquellas cuatro paredes lo afectaran.

Pase por la mente de cada uno de los habitantes del aula hasta la de Lucía, muy ilustrativa, quien, ausente, recordaba como lo había conocido a Carlisle, sospechaba, idea absurda tras idea absurda, alguna que otra más bizarra que la anterior, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Daba gracia los intentos que tenia ella por odiarlo o para que no le gustara, todos en vano, si lo que decía Lilith era cierto, ni Carlisle ni ella tenían forma de huir de este.

Carlisle se presento, poco después de la llegada de Lucía y su compañera y empezó con una breve explicación de lo que iba a hacer junto con nosotros ese poco tiempo que íbamos a compartir. Varias suspiraron pensando en el de una forma demasiado hormonal, el pobre de Jasper ya no sabía a quién recurrir, más, sin tener noticias de Alice. Bella lo intentaba calmar pero no era suficiente.

-… ¿Empezamos?- pregunto Carlisle para todos pero en realidad estaba mirando a Lucía preocupada, había que estar ciegos para no darse cuenta de la extraña atracción que había entre ambos.

-¡Dale Soalle!- grito una de las chicas delante de nosotros, ganándose, tan solo por algunos segundos la mirada asesina de Carlisle, quien pronto desvío la vista para fijarla en la chica. ¿Está bien? pensó para que solo yo lo escuchara, pero estaba igual que confundido que él. Ella asistió, diciendo que nada pasaba, que solo necesitaba algo de aire.

Vigílala Edward. fue lo único que me pidió Carlisle antes de seguir con la clase.

En nada, los pensamientos de Alice me llegaron, y con ellos la visión que estaba teniendo, busque los pensamientos de Lucía pero no existían, no pude evitar tensarme en el lugar observando a Carlisle, el pareció preocupado pero antes que pudiera preguntar.

-Profesor ¿Puedo ir al baño?- le pregunte una vez que llegue hasta el. ¿Qué paso? ¿Lucia está bien? -no lo sé…- ante mi respuesta se quedo preocupado.

-Vaya…- susurro antes de seguir con la clase. Llegue junto a Alice que observaba horrorizada el piso, entre sin preocuparme que fuera el baño de mujeres y la levante del suelo, era demasiado liviana y pequeña.

-Voy por ayuda…- susurro ella antes de ir por un preceptor, quien llamo a Carlisle, este no se hizo rogar y vino.

Verlo acariciar el rostro de ella y tratando de hacerla despertar te hacía sentir extraño, al parecer lo que decían era cierto. "Dos personas enamoradas y destinadas a estar juntos destilan mas amor que toda la humanidad".

Algunas de nuestras compañeras salieron, primero las preocupadas, las tres amigas de la chica, preocupadas al ver a su compañera, a su amiga así, después cayeron las chismosas y el viejo de química y física, con dos de sus alumnas que no dudaron en acercarse para ver cómo estaba su amiga. Era una marea de preocupación, de miedo, pánico, dolor y angustia, todo saliendo de una misma persona, suerte que Jasper no había salido.

Carlisle se termino yendo con el SAME una vez que este llego, todos los vimos yendo y la última imagen de aquella chica alegre convertida a una especie de muñeca de trapo con una mascarilla de oxigeno en el rostro podía llegar a derretir y hacer latir al más muerto corazón.

El preceptor nos obligo a todos a regresar al aula. El resto de la mañana pasó sin otro altercado más que el hecho que toda la escuela se había enterado de la descompensación de Lucia.

Cuando el timbre sonó después de las dos horas de matemáticas los siete nos apresuramos a salir.

-¿Alice?- pregunto una voz, era la amiga de Lucia. Yo me encargo pensó Alice antes de alejarse con Jasper mientras nosotros nos íbamos al auto a esperarla.

* * *

Luana POV

Observe como Lucia salía del aula y me extraño la preocupación en el rostro del profesor. La clase siguió por unos minutos hasta que uno de los hermanos de Alice, creo que se llamaba Edward pidiera salir al baño cosa que el profesor permitió. Después de que saliera, unos minutos, se empezaron a escuchar algunas voces desde afuera y apareció el preceptor, Jorge por la puerta para decirle algo al profesor quien salió junto con este. La puerta después que los dos se fueran se abrió por el viento y lo que vimos nos dejo a todas asombradas, el chico nuevo, Edward, sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Lucia. Mire a Eliana y a Day, las tres intercambiamos miradas antes de salir para ver qué pasaba.

-Jorge ¿Qué paso?- le pregunte al preceptor quien se pasaba una mano por el pelo con desesperación.

-Lucia se desmayo, parece que tuvo una descompensación…- los cuatro vimos como el profesor nuevo observaba y atendía a Lucia con precauciones y preocupación desesperante, parecía un nene asustado al perderse del cobijo de su madre.

-¿Está bien?- pregunto Eliana observando al doctor.

-Jorge ¿Qué paso?- comenzaron a salir todos, la que hablo fue Cintia, pero se cayó al verlo todo.

-Chicas vamos al aula, dejen a su profesor trabajar…- Mónaco había salido del aula de cuarto y varias chicas asomaban su cabeza, Valeria nos alcanzo pronto pero nos dejo acercándose a Lu, Eliana hizo lo mismo y con Day nos quedamos cerca. Los del SAME no tardaron en llegar, vimos como la subían a una camilla y le ponían una mascarilla, eso fue lo último que supimos de ella.

Jorge después nos obligo a volver al curso y continúo la mañana. Jesica le contó a los profesores, como si ella se hubiera preocupado, de lo que le había pasado a Lucía, pero mucha importancia no le dieron salvo la profe de matemáticas y el de física.

La mañana siguió sin percances, Martín y dos chicas más vinieron a preguntar por ella pero les conté lo que le había pasado y se preocuparon mucho. Por otro lado Valeria no paraba de decir que era una pelotuda, ella me contó que le había dicho que estaba enferma. Entre todas las cosas que escuche, hubo una que me dejo extrañada.

-Mica para vos ¿está bien?- le pregunte, la aludida me miro como si no pudiera creer que yo le preguntara eso.

-¿Lucía?- me pregunto, asentí. –Si está bien no es mi problema al igual que si está mal, pero creo que las cosas vuelven en la vida…- eso me hizo acordar del malentendido que habían tenido, y me dio bronco el hecho que a pesar de lo que a Lucía le preocupo cuando le quisieron robar y que ella no se preocupara ni un poquito de ella.

-Se está muriendo ¿no?- le pregunte a Alice, la chica nueva cuando salíamos de clase, estaba con su novio creo, uno de los gemelos Halle.

-Carlisle no va a dejar que eso pase…- comento ella algo triste por mi poca fe.

-Ella no va a dar el brazo a torcer… créanme, se que tiene motivos suficientes como para querer dejar que todo siga…- les comente, ella me miro como si supiera de lo que hablo.

-Por eso necesita personas como vos cerca, y no todos esos pendejos que se hacen los amigos y después la tiran…- comento mirando sobre mi hombro, me gire para ver a Micaela hablando con Karen, Jesica, Carolina y Lara. –Pregunta a la gente que es lo que esconde detrás de ella y después fíjate si vos sos capaz de confesar tus crímenes frente a ella…- me comento antes de irse de la mano del chico.

El resto del día me la pase pensando en eso, ni los Cullen, ni los Hallen ni el chico Cortez aparecieron a la tarde, Vale no dejaba de putear a Jesica y a todas las pendejas, pero sabía que aun se hablaba con esa piba.

-Hable con Micaela…- comente mientras estábamos en el patio, ella me miro. –Le pregunte si para ella estaba bien Lu…- y le conté todo lo que me dijo, si no la hubiera parado iba derecho a cagarla a trompadas. –Déjala… no vale la pena… Alice me dijo que pregunte a la gente que es lo que esconde y creo que ya empecé y que después me fijara si soy capaz de confesar mis crímenes…- ella me miro entendiendo.

-Dice que te fijes que es lo que los demás piensas y los compares con vos, y te fijes si sos capaz de decirle lo que pensabas a ella en la cara…- asentí, era a la misma conclusión a la que había llegado.

* * *

Carlisle POV

La observe sentado junto a su cama, estaba conectada a varios aparatos pero ahí, justo ahí, acostada sobre esa cama y rodeada de esas frías maquinas parecía más indefensa que nunca y me sentí la peor basura por permitir que las cosas llegaran hasta aquella instancia. Tendría que haber cedido cuando ella quiso hacer el cambio de médico, pero no, como el maldito monstruo egoísta que era no quise.

Suspire cansado contemplándola dormir, no pude reprimir el acariciar su rostro y correr aquel mechón de pelo rebelde. Parecía tan frágil, tan inocente, y cada vez más me reprimía el hecho de ser egoísta y privar al mundo de aquel ángel, pero ella era mía, así lo sentía yo y no podía evitar quererla solo para mí, porque ella era mi musa, mi inspiración, mi vida…

-Tenes que salir…- comento Esme entrando a la habitación acompañada de Bastian a quien abrazaba con amor, los envidie tanto. –La madre ya está en el edificio con la hermana.- asentí y todos juntos salimos, ellos se fueron directo a la casa y yo me quede chequeándola desde la ventana. Así me vio su madre, quien sin mediar palabra me abrazo con fuerza agradeciéndome el haber estado para cuidar a su hija, con lágrimas en los ojos, después pasó a verla y yo quede fuera escuchando los sollozos de ella y sus dos hijos.

Las horas pasaron, la mañana se volvió tarde, la tarde noche, la noche madrugada y recién ahí recupero la conciencia, quedo en observación toda el sábado y el domingo le dieron el alta a pesar de mis profundas quejas, si fuera por mí, la encerraría en una habitación conmigo como única compañía.

Estaba caminando hasta mi auto cuando sentí que alguien me llamaba.

-¿Dr. Cullen?- me gire para ver a su madre acercarse a mí. –Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mi hija? Varios médicos ya se dieron por vencidos… yo esperaba lo peor, pero usted es… es como su ángel de la guarda… me gustaría saber porque vela tanto por ella- aquella pregunta me desarmo, pero la entendía, creía que ya no tenía esperanzas y de buenas a primera aparezco y le doy un poco de fe, me sentía sucio, un monstruo, por desear alejar a aquella madre de su hija.

-Yo… yo creo que es el sentimiento de deber…- ella me devolvió la mirada desconfiada, ella, al parecer creía que eso no era posibles, malas experiencias con otros profesionales supongo.

-Solo le pido algo… no la haga sufrir, usted está casado y tiene una familia, no le haga falsas ilusiones… ella… ella es demasiado frágil… aun que no lo aparente…- sus palabras me dejaron desconcertado. Tan obvio era. Me sonrío antes de abrazarme agradeciendo todo lo que hacía por su hija.

-No se preocupe señora… voy a protegerla hasta con mi vida…- ella asistió sonriendo conforme, me abrazo una vez más antes de irse para alcanzar a sus dos hijas, Lucia me devolvió la mirada desde su reposo en la silla.

Una vez que las vi perderse de vista subí a mi auto aun pensado en las palabras de aquella mujer a quien al parecer no le molestaba mis intenciones con su hija, solo pedía lo que cualquiera pediría, que no dañara a su hija, que no la lastimara…

Frene frente a los portones de verja verde, Alice ya me esperaba, con una sonrisa triste, mientras abría las verjas y dejaba el auto en el lugar de siempre.

* * *

Lilith POV

Me reprochaba una y mil veces, el haber confiado en aquella extraña corazonada, Amalia no iba a regresar. Suspire cansada, al fin entendiendo que todo había sido tan solo una prueba para traer a Carlisle junto a aquella niña.

Lo tenias todo bien calculado. pensé contemplando la vieja foto de mi pequeña y era cierto, había barajado bien el mazo y las cartas salieron como lo predijo, ella no iba a regresar, no pedía que la buscáramos, rogaba que fuéramos felices, en especial el doctor. Sonreí agotada, aun que aquello no fuera posible, antes de terminar de cerrar todo, abajo ya estaban todos solo faltaba que llegara Carlisle y partiríamos cada uno a su destino, Bastian con Esme, yo regresaría junto a Azrael y Carlisle por fin sería feliz, como estaba escrito. Sonreí acariciando la vieja caja, era hora de cerrar la función.

* * *

Esme POV

Me resultaba difícil despedirme de mis pequeños, pero mi lugar ya no estaba ahí, estaba junto con Bastian, donde él estuviera. Lo mire feliz, le sonreí en agradecimiento antes de terminar de guardar las cosas dentro de una carpeta azul, esperando que Carlisle la viera y la firmara.

-Es hora de irse…- comento mi lobo, sonreí ante el sentimiento de propiedad que tenia para con él, me abrazo por la cintura besando mi cuello.

-Es cierto…- me gire y deposite un beso casto sobre sus labios antes de que ambos saliéramos hasta la sala a esperar a Carlisle para despedirnos. Nuestro primer destino, Budapest.

* * *

Carlisle POV

Alice me sonrío abrazándome.

-Ella está bien Carlisle…- se perdió en una de sus visiones, el pánico se hizo presente en mi. -… esta murmurando diferentes tipos de puteadas, inventando algunas, contra su madre porque no la deja ni estar sentada…- comento sonriendo, solté el aire que no sabía que estaba aguantando y ella río por mi reacción.

-Su madre tiene razón, tiene que hacer reposo…- comente.

-¿Puntos extras con la suegra?- pregunto entrando en la casa, me reí ante sus ideas, pero estaba en lo cierto. Entramos los dos en la casa y la imagen que me recibió en la sala no me la esperaba.

-Ya es hora de irnos…- comento Esme sonriendo algo apenada, no por sus palabras, de eso seguro, sino por mi expresión que de seguro daba pena. Ella, Bastian y Lilith estaban en la sala, cada uno con su respectiva maleta.

-El Poeta y el Péndulo ya están juntos de nuevo, como siempre tuvo que ser…- comento Lilith.

_Un último verso perfecto,  
todavía es la misma vieja canción.  
Oh Cristo, _

_Cómo odio en lo que me he convertido._

Llévame a casa.

Escapa,

_Huye, _

_Vuela lejos.  
Llévame por el mal camino _

_Hacia el escondite del soñador.  
No puedo llorar _

_Porque el hombro llora más.  
No puedo morir;_

_Yo, _

_Una puta para el frío mundo.  
Perdóname,  
tengo dos caras,  
una para el mundo,  
una para el Dios.  
Sálvame;  
no puedo llorar _

_Porque el hombro llora más,  
no puedo morir;_

_Yo, _

_Una puta para el frío mundo._

Observe a la mujer envejecer ante los ojos de todos, sus cabellos rojizos se perdieron dejando unos rizos blanco, su piel tersa se arrugo por el tiempo y sus ojos se volvieron dos posos sin fondo. Aquella anciana diosa tomo de su equipaje una vieja caja de madera con un ave tallada en su tapa, la cual me entrego.

-En estos días, gracias a lo que Bastian y los demás me contaron llegue a la conclusión que Amalia no va a regresar, está muy bien donde ahora esta… Lucía no es Amy, ni ahora ni nunca…- Bastian saco otra caja, esta era más alargada y me recordó a aquella tarde en el prado. –Esto le pertenece, pero por ser Péndulo, por ser un ángel…- la mire dudoso, temeroso, ella solo sonrío infundiéndome confianza. –Estoy segura, y hay testigos para afirmar la veracidad de mis palabras, que amaste a mi hija, tus sentimientos por ella fueron puros, pero ella siempre supo algo que se nos escapaba de nuestro entendimiento, ella siempre supo que no eras para ella, ella solo tenía que hacer de mediadora, vos eras la razón por la que ella dio su vida…- Me sentí traicionado, pero no por ella, sino por mí mismo. - ¿Sabes para qué?- negué. –Para que alguien más, tuviera la oportunidad, una segunda oportunidad de vivir, por, y para vos, esa es Lucía, ahora ella se siente confundida, pero estoy segura que ella pronto se va a dar cuenta de lo que siente por vos… está escrito, fueron hechos el uno para otro… el Poeta y el Péndulo… mi pequeña solo fue el ultimo escoyo que tuviste que sortear, y lo hiciste muy bien… no me malinterpretes, no digo que la hayas olvidado porque sé que es mentira, en tu corazón siempre va a haber un lugarcito para ella, como en tus recuerdos, ella fue tu pasaje directo a tu destino, ese que te designaron cuando naciste, desde el día en que tu madre dio su vida para que vos vivieras…- comento ella, pero por más que intentaba razonarlo una parte de mi, pequeña, lo consideraba absurdo, quería creer que sus sentimientos hacia esa niña se debían a Amalia y no a otra razón, pero por mas que se engañara esa era la verdad.

_Mi casa estaba allí y entonces;  
estos prados del cielo  
días llenos de aventuras  
uno con cada cara sonriente._

Por favor,

_No más palabras,  
pensamientos de una estricta cabeza.  
No más elogios.  
Dime una vez_

_Que mi corazón_

_Va por el buen camino._

Llévame a casa.

Escapa,

_Huye,_

_Vuela lejos.  
Llévame por el mal camino_

_Hacia el escondite del soñador.  
No puedo llorar_

_Porque el hombro llora más.  
No puedo morir;_

_Yo,_

_Una puta para el frío mundo.  
Perdóname,  
tengo dos caras,  
una para el mundo,  
una para el Dios.  
Sálvame;  
no puedo llorar_

_Porque el hombro llora más,  
no puedo morir;_

_Yo,_

_Una puta para el frío mundo.  
_

-Yo ame, amo y voy a amar a Amalia como siempre lo hice…- afirme, pero fue esta vez Bastian quien me mando a callar. No entendía, yo amaba a Amalia, solo me sentía atraído a Lucía por el hecho de que ella era Amalia de una extraña manera.

-Tu hogar esta junto al péndulo, pero Ami no era el péndulo… pensá, recordá… acordate de tu infancia…- a regañadientes recordé mi infancia, por mi mente desfilaron mis días de niño, pero mi atención se fijo en dos niñas, una era ya una mujercita y la otra era una simple chiquilla con la que acostumbraba a salir a jugar al bosque. -¿A quién te recuerdan?- me pregunto. La primera, de cabello negro rojizo y ojos grises, con piel como porcelana, un solo nombre.

-Ami…- el lobo asistió.

-La otra… con quien jugabas de niño- cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones, piel pecosa por el sol y de un color cremoso apetitoso. Otro nombre.

-Lucia…- susurre incrédulo.

-Aquella mujer parecida Amalia era su antepasado, y hermana de la pequeña, por la que dio su vida cuando tu padre salía de casería… esa niña escondía lo mismo que esconde Lucia en su interior, aun está dormido… tu, en aquellos tiempos, tenias un amor platónico por la mayor, pero era una pantalla que tu infantil mente se auto imponía para ocultar lo evidente, temías que si mostrabas interés por la pequeña, tu padre tendría más razones para matarla…Ahora… recorda tu transformación… ¿Había alguien con vos?- cuestiono. Rememore los pocos retazos de recuerdos que tenia de mi transformación…

_Flash Back_

_Corría con todas las fuerzas que podía, no lo pensé ni dos veces antes de esconderme ahí. Pase oculto tres días, lo que tarde en transformarme, cuando lo alcance, me di cuenta que no estaba solo, junto a mi lecho había un ángel, un ángel de tiernos ojos marrones quien me había protegido durante toda mi transformación. En aquel momento recordaba las palabras tranquilizadoras, las compresas frías, el collar…_

_Fin the flash back_

-Desde un principio debieron de esta juntos, pero vos, y tu mentalidad, te obligaron a apartarte de ella para protegerla de, supuestamente, vos mismo. Después de eso, te fugaste, con el único recuerdo, la cadena, fuiste a Volterra, Chicago, donde conociste a Edward y lo transformaste, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett… formaste tu familia y te olvidaste de ella… la llegada de Alice y Jasper… Fork, Bella… nosotros, Amalia… pero volves…

-Al principio…- susurre.

-Ami te amo, y sé que vos a ella también, pero eran las personas equivocadas en el momento equivocado… tu destino estaba escrito Carlisle Cullen, siempre Pasado Presente y Futuro planearon tu vida, tu nacimiento tu desarrollo, tu caída y tu vuelta a empezar… Lucia, es, será, y fue tuya, nuestra tarea acá termina Cullen, ya no nos queda más que hacer, solo desearte buena suerte… y quédate tranquilo, le pedí a los chicos que te dieran una ayuda…- comento Bastian sonriendo. –Una última cosa, un favor que te pido, déjame llevar a este angelito conmigo…- si Esme fuera humana rivalizaría con un tomate.

-Es su decisión, si ella quiere…- Esme me abrazo con fuerza y me agradeció. Los tres se despidieron, Lilith regresaría a Edom mientras que Bastian y Esme recorrerían el mundo.

-¿Carlisle?- me llamo Esme, me acerque a ella, quien me abrazo. – Cuídate, cuídalos y cuídala… los papeles ya están firmados… gracias, por todo…

-Esme…- la regañe pero ella me cayo.

-Nunca voy a terminar de agradecerte todo lo que me diste, una familia, tu amor por tantos años, la felicidad y la posibilidad de encontrar mi destino y mi corazón… por darme un lugar al cual pertenecer… me enseñaste todo lo que hoy soy, y esperaste bastante para esto, casi dos siglos, te mereces ser feliz…

-Esme…- ella negó.

-Sé que me amaste, pero siempre lo supe, llámalo instinto de mujer o como quieras, que no eras para mi… a los dioses no se los puede atar y solo un ángel se merece su amor… no eras para mi cariño… gracias, por este siglo de felicidad… por todo, gracias.- la abrace y la entregue a su nuevo corazón, no sin antes las típicas advertencias.

Los siete salimos a despedirlos y los vimos perderse de vista a velocidad inhumana.

* * *

Lucía POV

Los observe desde donde estaba con mi hermana, temerosa de lo pudiese llegar a decirle mi vieja, a favor o en contra, daba igual, la cosa es que odiaba que la gente hablara de mi a mis espaldas, mas si ese alguien era mi vieja, si uno la conocía bien, se cuestionaría lo mismo, era única, si, pero muy charleta.

Después que termino de hablar volvimos a casa, como era domingo todo estaba cerrado salvo el Shopping, pero mi vieja me mando directo a casa, y ahí, derechito a mi cama, ni siquiera sentarme me dejaba. El resto del día me la pase haciendo opio, leyendo libros y revistas, Alice en el país de las maravillas, la revista de los Stones y una de autos, y escuchando algo de música, a un volumen "moderado", nótese mi sarcasmo, moderado para el mundo era de 1 a 5, para mí era 23, pequeña diferencia ¿No? Mi hermana cocino, así que me tuve que bancar una ensalada súper Light, como ella le decía que consistía, en lechuga, cebolla de verdeo, apio, manzana, tomate, huevo y zanahoria, con un pedazo de carne miserable, pero como yo no ayude ni cocine, no podía dar mi opinión, leyes hogareñas.

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir yo salí de mi cama y me puse a ver tele en el living, me cope con una película "Vidas Furtivas", el actor me hizo acordar a un viejo amigo. El domingo se fue dando paso a un lunes nublado pero perfecto para mi… aun que diluviara me iría al colegio.

Después de una ducha me vestí con mi bombacha de campo favorita, azul ultramar, con una remera de tirantes celeste y mis zapas rojas. Desayune algo rápido, un capuchino y unas galletitas con queso y mermelada, cuando el reloj marco las 6:30 salí de casa rumbo al colegio.


	14. Chapter 14

EL PACIFICO

Lucía POV

Los observe desde donde estaba con mi hermana, temerosa de lo pudiese llegar a decirle mi vieja, a favor o en contra, daba igual, la cosa es que odiaba que la gente hablara de mi a mis espaldas, mas si ese alguien era mi vieja, si uno la conocía bien, se cuestionaría lo mismo, era única, si, pero muy charleta.

Después que termino de hablar volvimos a casa, como era domingo todo estaba cerrado salvo el Shopping, pero mi vieja me mando directo a casa, y ahí, derechito a mi cama, ni siquiera sentarme me dejaba. El resto del día me la pase haciendo opio, leyendo libros y revistas, Alice en el país de las maravillas, la revista de los Stones y una de autos, y escuchando algo de música, a un volumen "moderado", nótese mi sarcasmo, moderado para el mundo era de 1 a 5, para mi era 23, pequeña diferencia ¿No? Mi hermana cocino, así que me tuve que bancar una ensalada súper Light, como ella le decía que consistía, en lechuga, cebolla de verdeo, apio, manzana, tomate, huevo y zanahoria, con un pedaso de carne miserable, pero como yo no ayude ni cocine, no podía dar mi opinión, leyes hogareñas.

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir yo salí de mi cama y me puse a ver tele en el living, me cope con una película "Vidas Furtivas", el actor me hizo acordar a un viejo amigo. El domingo se fue dando paso a un lunes nublado pero perfecto para mi… aun que diluviara me iría al colegio.

Después de una ducha me vestí con mi bombacha de campo favorita, azul ultramar, con una remera de tirantes celeste y mis zapas rojas. Desayune algo rápido, un capuchino y unas galletitas con queso y mermelada, cuando el reloj marco las 6:30 salí de casa rumbo al colegio.

_El Pacifico._

_Brilla mi paisaje  
con una cascada turquesa  
con belleza debajo;  
la Libertad Eterna._

Méteme bajo el azul,  
bajo el dolor,

_bajo la lluvia.  
Un beso de buenas noches _

_por un niño a tiempo  
cuchilla sacudiendo mi nana._

En la orilla en la que nos sentamos y esperamos  
bajo la misma pálida luna  
cuya luz guía optó por elegirte  
os eligió a todos.

"Estoy asustado.

_Estoy muy asustado  
Siendo violado otra vez, _

_y otra,_

_y otra.  
Sé que moriré solo.  
Pero amado._  
_Vives el tiempo suficiente _

_para oír el sonido de las pistolas.  
El tiempo suficiente _

_para encontrarte a ti mismo _

_gritando cada noche  
el tiempo suficiente _

_para ver que tus amigos te traicionan._

Durante años

_he estado atado a este altar,  
ahora sólo tengo 3 minutos, _

_y contando;  
sólo deseo que la marea me capturara primero _

_y me diera la muerte que siempre esperé."  
_

* * *

Alice POV

Mire a mi Jasper a través de nuestro reflejo, él, solo cubierto por sus pantalones igual que yo, solo que sus brazos cubrían mis desnudos senos, me encantaba estar así, los dos juntos después de una noche de amor, y es que todos los días, todos los minutos que pasaba con él para mi eran estadías totalmente pagas en el paraíso. Lo observe a través de nuestro reflejo, su rostro escondido en el hueco que hacia mi cuello al unirse con mi hombro, así siempre me gustaba amanecer, abrazada a mi amor con el astro rey saliendo a nuestras espaldas.

-¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa amor?- me pregunto besando mi hombro, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir sus labios en contacto con mi piel, aquello, a pesar que nuestros corazones hacía tiempo que habían dejado de latir, aquellas sensaciones jamás desaparecerían.

-Todo esto…- comente mientras lo abrazaba. –Nunca podría haber llegado a pensar que… que la salida de Esme me podría alegrar… no me malinterpretes, no es que me alegre y este saltando en una pata, la voy a extrañar, fue la madre que nunca tuve, una amiga y una hermana, pero ella se merece ser feliz, y ese perro, al parecer la hace feliz, y estando cerca de Carlisle se privaba de algunas cosas con Bastian y creo que ahora van a poder ser felices, todos… Ahora Carlisle va a poder escuchar bien a su corazón y va a seguir a delante… Lo que dijo Lilith era cierto, lo vi, y lo vi mucho más claro que a Bella… o a nosotros… están destinados… Carlisle tiene que tener una eternidad feliz, empezar desde cero, y con Lucía, va a estar bien… ella me agrada, mucho, y la sigo viendo junto a Carlisle como en un principio, pero cada vez veo más personas interponiéndose entre ellos, y lo veo más lejano su futuro juntos. –le explique.

-¿Pensás tomar cartas en el asunto? ¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita?- me pregunto besándome la coronilla sobre el pelo. Contemple nuestro reflejo antes de sonreír y continuar.

-Tengo algunas ideas, pero todas giran en torno a terminar de hacer ciertas averiguaciones antes que nada, pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda amor, la tuya y la de los demás…- le advertí.

-Por vos… si es necesario viajo al mismísimo infierno o me enfrento a los Vulturis yo solo…- sonreí ante su respuesta.

-Jamás voy a permitir que hagas eso…- le reproche falsamente mirándolo a los ojos. –Jamás lo vas a tener que hacer…

Después del tiempo de rigor con mi caballero sureño nos duchamos y preparamos para un nuevo día en el colegio lleno de niños y niñas, si, porque a comparación nuestra, recién comenzaban a vivir. Llegamos a las 8 en punto, justo para ver a Lucía izando la bandera con otra chica, creo que se llamaba Carolina. La chica no me caía mal, me molestaba lo hipócrita que resultaba ser, al igual que a mi Jazz y a los demás, principalmente a Edward, quien tenía que soportar sus pensamientos. Cuando terminaron de izarla la chica se acerco a nosotros para saludarnos.

-¿Alice?- pregunto una muchacha morena con rulos acercándose a nosotras, creo que se llamaba Carla. Lucía tenía el ceño fruncido pero no hizo otra cosa más que despedirse e irse con Bella y Edward quienes le empezaron a dar charla, en especial Edward, al parecer quería acelerar el trámite.

-Tene cuidado…- me susurro mientras se llevaban a otro lado a la chica.

* * *

-¿Si? ¿Necesitas algo?- ella espero a que mi familia y Lucía se fueran antes de dirigir su vista de nuevo a mí.

-Si…- se río por algo antes de seguir. –Te va a resultar extraño, vos sos una chica linda y tenes rédito entre los chicos… digo ¿no? pero pareciera que no te interesara…- comento, riendo un poco más. Alce una ceja incitándola a continuar. –Bueno… y con las chicas nos preguntábamos si… si la Soalle y vos están… digo, si es tu novia…- no pude evitar reírme ante lo dicho, de lejos escuche la risa de Emmett y la mirada de Rosalie.

-¿Te interesa?- le pregunte con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer a ella no le gusto mi pregunta, su ceño fruncido la delataba, esperaba otra respuesta, pero no le iba a dar el gusto…

La jóvenes de ahora tiene cada vez la mente mas pervertida. pensé.

-No ¡No!…- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. –Solo preguntaba… tampoco es para que te pongas así ¿no? digo, si están juntas creo que no hay problema.

-Con quien estoy o dejo de estar es mi problema…- le dije seria y poniendo mi mejor cara, podía oler el temor que le causaba. –Ahora la pregunta seria ¿A vos te molesta?- le cuestione.

-Es… es… es algo… algo raro…- comento escogiendo bien sus palabras. –No… no me malinterpretes, no digo que sea algo malo, sino que vos, siendo nueva, apenas la conoces a la Soalle y creo… creo que deberías elegir bien con quien te juntas

-Quédate tranquila que elegí bien, Lucía, porque ese es su nombre, para que lo vaya sabiendo, es mucho mejor persona que vos y todas las pendejas que te siguen como si fueras su líder… déjame decirte algo, tómalo como consejo o advertencia, haya vos, si te metes con Lucía, vos o cualquiera de tus amiguitas, en especial Belén, se meten conmigo y mi familia…

-¡Ahh! ¿Me amenazas en sima?- pregunto agrandándose. –Mira, creo que la que tiene que empezar a saber cuál es su lugar sos vos piba, solo te estaba haciendo una pregunta, cordial no mas, y a mí no me van las chicas que me agre…- la chica se quedo callada mirando a mi lado.

-¿Pasa algo Carla?- le pregunto Lucia, la mire extrañada.

-Deciles a tus amiguitas que no se vengan a ser las yo gato…- observe su rostro.

-Lo voy a tener en cuenta siempre y cuando ustedes no intervengan y no digan ni pío… todo bien con todas, salvo alguna que otra excepción, y quiero llevar la fiesta en paz, no estoy para participar en ningún quilombo y creo que vos tampoco queres participar… así que, háceme un favor, por los dos años que compartimos como compañeras, no tiren leña, así el fuego no se enciende…- pidió, en mi vida vi a alguien hablar así, no parecía ser una adolescente de 18 años, parecía más vieja, y con mucha más experiencia, recordé con tristeza a que se debía,

-Ta bien… no me meto si ella no dice nada…- ella asistió y dejamos que la chica se fuera con las demás.

-Alice, la curiosidad mato al gato… por favor, vos tampoco hagas nada…- comento cansada masajeándose el hombro.

-Lu…- quise hablar pero ella ya había empezado a caminar. Suspire cansada, teníamos que actuar, pero ya.

Lucía POV

Llegue al aula después del pequeño encuentro dedicándole una mirada de circunstancias a Eliana que ya estaba ocupando su lugar.

-¿Otra vez?- me pregunto, negué con la cabeza tomando mi lugar en el banco recostando la cabeza contra la pared que tenia a mis espaldas.

-Ojala… creo que eso sería mejor que lo de ahora…- comente.

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto. Le conté el pequeño incidente del patio. –Yo habría hecho lo mismo… esas pibas necesitan alguien que les ponga un freno, lo que te hicieron la otra vez no fue gracioso…- suspire recordando el pequeño incidente.

Flash back

Estaba caminando después de una hora de gimnasia, me había quedado con Eliana ayudando a la profesora a guardar el material. Todas nuestras compañeras se habían ido ya al aula porque teníamos Filosofía, con "el profesor estrella".

Llegamos cuando el hombre todavía no había llegado, cada una estaba en sus asuntos pero algo me decía que no todo estaba bien, una especie de presentimiento.

La clase empezó, yo acotaba lo que podía y sabia, otras hacían lo mismo, pero pocos cazaban el tema a demás de Eliana y yo. Los cuarenta minutos pasaron bastante rápido y en nada toco el timbre. "Hora de drogarse" pensé mientras buscaba en los bolsillos pero me acorde que las había guardado en la mochila, cuando la fui a buscar estaba abierta y recordaba bien haberla cerrado. Le pregunte a Eliana si había sido ella pero me dijo que no, no le di mayor importancia y busque, y rebusque las pastillas, saque todo de la mochila y no las encontré, busque por el piso, de nuevo en los bolsillos, en la mochila y en la campera y no las encontré. "Capaz me las olvide" pensé y no le di más importancia.

A la hora de filosofía le siguió Historia, prestar atención a esos 40 minutos fue un suplicio, me sentía mal, y la falta del medicamento me estaba pasando factura. Después de Historia tuvimos Física.

-¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto. Sacudí la cabeza sacándole hierros al asunto, pero eso fue mala idea. -¿Profesor?- llamo. –Lucia no se siente bien… ¿puedo acompañarla al baño?- el profesor me miro evaluándome y asistió algo, solo un poco, preocupado.

A fuerza de pulmón llegue al baño, entre en uno y devolví mi vida mientras Eliana me sostenía la cabeza para que por las convulsiones no me golpeara la cabeza, y ahí vi las pastillas, todas manchadas de rouge, y el blíster vacío. Mire a Eliana que me miro preocupada, creo que nunca la vi más preocupada.

Volvimos al aula y nos recibieron algunas risas.

-¿Viste lo que había en el baño Soalle?- pregunto riéndose Camila, eso fue lo último que escuche antes que la oscuridad me consumiera.

Fin the Flash Back

Después de dos días internada me entere que Camila, junto a Belén y un par más me habían revisado la mochila y me habían sacado las pastillas de esta.

Eliana POV

Flash Back

Le sostuve la cabeza para que no se golpeara mientras devolvía todo con sangre, lo que me preocupo. La vi ver el tacho y un blíster de pastillas vacío, las pastillas que suponía que estaban en este estaban por todo el suelo, y el pedazo de plástico manchado con rouge.

La ayude a salir, le moje la cara, parecía un animal asustado y lastimado, y regresamos al aula.

En el aula se escuchaban risas y diferentes voces, el profesor estaba en su escritorio leyendo el diario escuchando música, Lucia ni se podía sostener en pie, por lo que yo le servía de apoyo.

-¿Viste lo que había en el baño Soalle?- le pregunto Camila riéndose, pero se cayó cuando, de pepe que la tenia agarrada, se desplomo frente a todos. El profesor se acerco a ver qué había pasado, Belén al fondo todavía se reía pero se callaron al ver lo que pasaba.

Fin the Flash back

-Después de eso te llevaron los del SAME y tuviste dos días internada.- comente mirándola.

-No fue para tanto… no quiero que la gente sienta… que la gente se exponga así…- comento cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué la gente se sienta como?- le pregunte, aunque tenía una leve idea de a qué se refería.

-¡Que la gente sienta lastima por mi!- soltó levantándose y mirándome a los ojos. –Me estoy muriendo si, ¿Y qué? Eso no le da derecho a la gente a sentir lástima por mi… odio eso… no creo haber caído tan bajo como para sacarle solo ese sentimiento a la gente… jode ya eso, jode mucho, cansa, harta… ¿Sabes lo que es que toda tu familia diga cuándo cree que no la escuchas pobrecita… era tan buena? Hablan como si yo ya estuviera muerta…- espeto antes de volver a recostarse en su silla.

-No todos sienten eso… yo por lo menos no, no se los demás, yo hablo por mí, y sé que lastima, precisamente, no siento…- me miro alzando una ceja. –Si aun que no lo creas… tengo miedo…- susurre, sentí su mano sobre mi hombro con un leve apretón. -¿Por qué la gente buena se va?- le pregunte.

-Yo, lo que menos soy es buena nena…- sonrío con algo de melancolía. –Carpen Diem ninhia… aunque me quede poco tiempo lo vamos a disfrutar…

-Cada día como el último…- la apoye antes de abrazarla.

Flash Back

El martes llego, aun no tenía noticias de la Soalle y eso que me había gastado todo el crédito mandándole mensajes que ella no respondió. Suspire cansada sentándome en el banco mirando ausente el espacio vacío que había dejado ella y los dibujos groovis que hacía en la mesa. Otro día más pensé.

La profesora llego y poco después llego Jorge para pasar lista.

-¡Chicas! Y chicos…- nos llamo a todos. –Quiero creer que nadie de este curso tuvo algo que ver con el incidente de ayer… que fue alguien de afuera, pero más vale prevenir que curar… lo que paso ayer no fue una simple bromita, y si lo fue, fue de muy mal gusto, con la salud de las personas no se juega, y menos cuando es algo tan delicado con eso…- comento mirándonos a todos.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Yael, una de las chicas que se sentaba en el fondo con otras tres chicas mas.

-Para las que no vinieron ayer, alguien le saco un medicamento a una compañera, no voy a dar nombres, pero eso provoco que su compañera tuviera un colapso y se descompense…- comento.

-Pero… ¿Está bien? ¿Quién fue?- pregunto mirando a todos lados, yo me canse, de la ignorancia y de las ricitas que se escuchaban en el fondo. Perdóname nena, sé que no querías que la gente se enterara pero yo no puedo

-Fue Lucía…- todos se dieron vuelta para mirarme. –Ahora está internada y esa joda que hicieron la pudo haber matado…-

-Tampoco para tanto Eliana…- comento Camila.

-¿Tampoco para tanto?- le pregunte cansada. – ¿Te pusiste por lo menos a leer el papelito antes de tirarlo en el inodoro con todas las pastillas, o solo la cabeza te da para hacer estupideces?- todos se quedaron callados.

-Que decís piba… yo no hice nada…

-Manzana…- le espete, pero alguien me interrumpió, fue uno de los nuevos, creo que se llamaba Bella.

-No importa quién lo hizo, lo que importa es que gracia a esa o esas personas Lucía esta en hospital conectada a diferentes aparatos, inconsciente por los sedantes que le tuvieron que administrar… Lucía está enferma y no es su estado algo con lo que molestar…- comento.

-Vos piba no te metas… me importa poco y nada si está enferma o no…- pero Jorge la interrumpió.

-Te tendría que importa Camila, porque es una compañera tuya, muy buena por cierto, y se está muriendo…- comento hablando solo para ella. –Ahora, a pesar de que ella pidió que no dijéramos nada, les tenemos que decir, la salud de Lucía esta pendiendo de un hilo…- la vos le tembló al hablar. –Su compañera tiene Leucemia y está en fase terminal… el tiempo que le queda no se sabe pero puede irse, hoy, mañana, dentro de un mes, o tal vez en más, Dios quiera que tenga más tiempo…

-¿Leucemia?- pregunto Lara.

-Cáncer en la sangre…- dijo la profesora con el rostro algo turbado por la noticia. – ¿Se sabe algo de ella?

-Yo trate de hablar pero no hay caso, no me respondió ni un mensaje…- comente.

-Jorge ¿Se está…?- Yael no pudo terminar la frase y el silencio inundo todo el aula a la espera de una respuesta.

-Si…

Fin the Flash Back

Después de ese día, el miércoles ella volvió y cuando le conté lo que había pasado, primero se enojo pero después dijo que era algo que tenía que pasar. Jesica le dijo a Jorge quienes habían hecho la broma y como no la suspendieron las obligaron a limpiar todas los baños y el taller por un mes. Esa misma semana, la profesora de Educación para la salud nos explico a todos sobre la Leucemia, los diferentes tipos que hay, las diferentes causas y consecuencias, los tratamientos y la prevención, que no existe, salvo el diagnostico prematuro, cosa que no ocurrió con Lucía.

Suspire cansada observándola entre mis brazos, respire en su cuello causando que le diera un escalofrío que me dio gracia.

-¡Te das cuenta!- la jodi. –Sos un gato, ya esta… no hay vuelta a tras…- como respuesta recibí su risa y golpe en la cara. -¡En la cara no Soalle!- le reprendí en broma y ella se río mas recostándose contra la pared, verla ahí, con una sonrisa en la cara me hacia olvidar todo lo que pesaba en su espalda, era mi amiga y no iba a perderla, aun que tuviera que hacer un pacto con el diablo.

Lucía POV

Suspire cansada. La clase de gimnasia solo duro las dos primeras horas porque después se largo la lluvia y no pudimos seguir en el patio. El día paso sin ningún contratiempo, varias personas, profesores y alumnos me preguntaban cómo estaba a lo que siempre respondía con Bien… no fue nada… no se preocupen y otras tantas cosas, así llego la hora de la salida y como Eliana se fue a su casa y no tenía ganas de convivir con la gente como cualquier ser humano me fui a caminar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer para tu cumpleaños?- me pregunto una voz al lado mío haciéndome saltar y putearla de mil maneras diferentes.

-Hola ¿No? Es de mala educación asustar a la gente…- comente siguiendo mi camino.

-No es mi culpa que andes siempre distraída…- comento Alice pasándose una mano por el pelo que soltaba pequeñas gotas de lluvia. –Ahora, no respondiste mi pregunta… Es el miércoles y todavía no decidiste nada…- comento como si aquello fuera un pecado.

-¿Quien dijo que no decidí nada?- le pregunte. Ella me miro sin creerme. –Voy a hacer algo en casa, poca gente, algo de música, juegos y nada mas… nada de otro mundo…

-¡¿Qué?- exploto haciéndome parar en medio de la vereda con la lluvia sobre nuestras cabezas que caía con más fuerza. –No ¡nono! Deja todo en mis manos, va a ser la mejor fiesta y todos la van a recordar…- la mire interrogante. –No te preocupes… ¿algún lugar que te guste?

-Alice…- empecé pero ella no me dejo continuar.

-Va a ser perfecto…

-Alice, no quiero una fiesta…- susurre, rogando que entendiera, sus ojos dorados se fijaron en los míos, vi entendimiento en ellos. Suspire frustrada, aun que entendiera nada la paraba, no quería fiesta, no quería nada… simplemente quería saber si llegaba.


	15. Chapter 15

-¡¿Qué?- exploto haciéndome parar en medio de la vereda con la lluvia sobre nuestras cabezas que caía con más fuerza. –No ¡nono! Deja todo en mis manos, va a ser la mejor fiesta y todos la van a recordar…- la mire interrogante. –No te preocupes… ¿algún lugar que te guste?

-Alice…- empecé pero ella no me dejo continuar.

-Va a ser perfecto…

-Alice, no quiero una fiesta…- susurre, rogando que entendiera, sus ojos dorados se fijaron en los míos, vi entendimiento en ellos. Suspire frustrada, aun que entendiera nada la paraba, no quería fiesta, no quería nada… simplemente quería saber si llegaba.

* * *

"Juego de oscura pasión"

Segundo ladrón a la derecha de Cristo.  
Cortar por la mitad – infanticidio.  
El mundo se regocijará hoy  
como los cuervos festejan en el putrefacto poeta.

Todo el mundo debe enterrar a los suyos  
no hay paquete para enterrar el corazón de piedra  
ahora él está en casa, en el infierno, le sirve bien.  
Asesinado por la campana, tocada para su adiós.

La mañana amaneció sobre su altar  
recuerdos del juego de oscura pasión  
realizados por sus amigos sin vergüenza  
escupiendo en su sepulcro mientras llegaban.

Escapa, huye, vuela lejos.  
Llévame por el mal camino hacia el escondite del soñador.  
No puedo llorar porque el hombro llora más.  
No puedo morir; yo, una puta para el frío mundo.  
Perdóname,  
tengo dos caras,  
una para el mundo,  
una para el Dios.  
Sálvame;  
no puedo llorar porque el hombro llora más,  
no puedo morir; yo, una puta para el frío mundo.

"Hoy, en el año del Señor, 2005,  
Tuomas fue llamado por los cuidados del mundo.  
Dejó de llorar al final de cada hermoso día.  
La música que escribía había estado demasiado tiempo en silencio.  
Fue encontrado desnudo y muerto,  
con una sonrisa en la cara, un bolígrafo y 1000 páginas de texto borrado."

Sálvame.

* * *

Lucía POV

Observe como la lluvia caía copiosa, con simples golpes secos que borraban el silencio que buscaba, sobre la calle, sobre la vereda, contra la ventana del aula, caían con fuerza, como deseando entrar dentro e impactar, y en el proceso empapar, contra todos los habitantes de la ciudad, o tal vez solo con los de aquella pequeña habitación llena de bancos y sillas en la que varias almas residían temporalmente. Suspire cansada esperando que algo que implicara mi atención, fuera lo que fuera que necesitase de mi atención era bienvenido, por lo que la llegada del preceptor fue suficiente escusa para dejar de prestarle atención a Alice y su discurso de los mil y un motivos para hacer mi fiesta, por los que la debería festejas, pero no tenia ánimos.

¿Acaso no entiende que no quiero festejar algo que podría ser lo último?

Suspire terriblemente frustrada. Poco después, a modo de respuesta a mi plegaria llega el preceptor, lo cual fue suficiente motivo para desconectarme del monologo de la chica.

La profesora llego diez minutos más tarde, Alice por fin acepto callarse, aunque sabía que sería por escasos 80 minutos, el tiempo que duraba las dos horas cátedra de aquella monótona y aburrida materia llamada morfología, pero fue suficiente para mi, hacía tiempo que me había resignado a no pedir peras al olmo.

-Buenos días…- saludo la mujer llamándonos a todos la atención. –Hoy era la fecha de entrega ¿Alguien trajo algo?- todos asentimos por lo que bajamos a la biblioteca y ahí empezó la clase propiamente dicha.

-Bueno chicos, empecemos… ¿el grupo de prehistoria?- Jesica, Natalia, Karen y Carolina se pararon y tomaron el mando de la clase por diez minutos, tiempo que use, agradeciendo a dios que Alice estaba en otra mesa con sus hermanos y solamente se dedicaba a observar mis movimientos propiamente dichos, para ultimar algunos detalles con Luana, porque Lara no había hecho nada en el trabajo, nada de nada, solo "había" pintado, pero más bien fue acto de presencia. Mea Culpa.

Al primer grupo le siguió el segundo, valga la redundancia, en el que estaban Valeria y Elizabeth con Grecia y Roma. Tercer grupo, Melisa, Daiana, Erica y Sofía, gótico, Renacimiento y S XVII.

_ "-¿Estas enojada?-" _Levante la vista para ver la cara de la creadora de la frase.

_ "-¿Importa? Mira, en serio, te lo agradezco de todo corazón, se que tenes buenas intenciones y en verdad te agradezco el gesto, pero… prefiero no hacer nada-" _Alice leyó el papel antes de fijar su vista en mi, sus ojos dorados se empezaron a cristalizar y temí que se pusiera a llorar.

-Por favor…- rogué, ella se movió hasta mi mesa y me observo con cara de borrego a medio morir. –Por favor…- volví a rogar pero menos convencida que antes. – ¡Esta bien!- me resigne. –Pero algo chiquito…- ella sonrío antes de abrazarme, su piel, a pesar de la ropa se sintió ¿fría? No, estaba helada, la mire interrogante cuando ella se alejo un poco avergonzada.

-Después te explico…- susurro antes de volver a prestar atención a la clase.

Cuarto grupo, al que pertenecía con Lara y Luana, S XVIII, Rococó y Barroco, quinto y último, cuando solo faltaban 5 minutos para que diera la hora, Andrés, Belén y Anita, SXIX.

Suspire cansada observando la lluvia recargando mi espalda contra la pared.

-Hola…- no respondí, solo me limite a fijar mi vista en aquellas seis personas que había caído en mi vida de un día para el otro convirtiéndola en un juego de pasiones oscuras. Mi mente recordó la primera vez que los vi, la primera vez que lo vi a él, pero fuera de aquella bata de doctor, o de ese lugar de profesor, aquella vez que lo vi como un hombre y que había revolucionado mi vida.

_Flash Back._

_Una nueva reunión de consorcio se llevaba a cabo en el edificio, estaban todos los propietarios, hasta los nuevos, una familia que se había instalado en el 8 b._

_-Bueno señores propietarios, la reunión de hoy es para presentar a los nuevos miembros de esta gran familia, los Cullen…- comento, levante mí vista del celular con el que jugaba para verlo con más atención, era… ¡Dios!... lástima que estaba casado… y feliz mente casado. Observe al hombre, aquel ángel caído del cielo de cabellos rubios y rostro perfecto, eso era un hombre. - el Dr. Cullen y su esposa compraron el departamento de van a vivir a partir de hoy…- todos empezaron a saludarlos y darle la bienvenida, cuando fue mi turno, deje de respirar, era… perfecto._

_-Es un gusto tenerte como vecina…- comento el hombre besando mi mano ¿De dónde fucking viene este chavon por dios?_

_Fin The Flash Back_

Desde aquella noche no hubo día que no me lo encontrara, después él se volvió mi médico, el padre de mis amigos… y un amor imposible.

-¡Lucia!- me gire para ver a Karen observarme con cara de ofendida. ¡Claro! pensé. -¿Qué tanto los miras? Te gusta la pendeja ¿no?- no pude evitar reírme de eso. –Son… son extraños, no te conviene estar con ellos.- Suspire cansada antes de responder.

-1, yo miro y presto atención a quien me da la reverenda gana, no le tengo que pasar factura a nadie, menos, a vos, 2, que tenga la mirada perdida al frente no significa que este mirándolos, aparte ¿Quién no los miraría? Son nuevos, llaman la atención, 3, no me interesa, "la pendeja" como vos le decís, "la pendeja" tiene nombre y ese es Alice, y te reitero no me interesa…- ella iba a replicar. -… ni ninguno de ellos…- le pare el carro. –Que sean diferentes no los hace malos, a veces la gente común es la más peligrosa…- mi vista regreso al frente.

-Son… son extraños- volvió a comentar, no voy a negar que tenga razón pero no por eso son malos, son diferentes, pero a su manera, y a parte son re buenas personas, ¿Qué se queja? Son los Cullen, son nuevos, y aparte ellos no son los únicos que se están revolcando en la lluvia, ta bien que ellos hacen la imagen mas de película que los otros, pero eso no tiene nada que ver… ¿Cómo sería que el dock Estuviera ahí? Todo mojadito…

-¿Y?- le pregunte alejando todos los pensamientos con respecto al doctor, la lluvia y su cuerpo todo mojado.

-¿Y?- pregunto molesta como si no me diera cuenta de algo muy obvio. –Son demasiado pálidos…- ¡Ah porque yo no! ¿No? -… tiene ojeras ¿No conocen los tapa ojeras? ¿No saben acaso lo que es dormir?... yo solo digo, nada más, no dan confianza, no entiendo como confías en ellos…- gracias a sus palabras recordé algo que Valeria me había dicho.

_Flash Back_

_-Yo, sé de alguien que me dijo que le dabas asco…- comento mientras caminábamos rumbo a su casa._

_- Micaela…- dije, pensando en cómo habían quedado las cosas con ella._

_-No… bueno, sí, pero hay otra… Karen…-_

_Fin the Flash Back_

-A veces, casi siempre, algunas veces, quienes menos confianza te dan son los que mejor te comprenden, porque ellos te enseñan y te sacan la venda de los ojos para que veas quienes te clavan en verdad el puñal… yo sé de alguien en la que tuve mucha confianza…- comente viéndola a los ojos. -… que dijo que le doy asco… en verdad Karen, aprende a no juzgar a las personas si no las conoces…- Hipócrita pensé antes de pararme, Alice vino saltando hasta nosotras dándole una mirada fea a Karen antes de sonreírme a mí.

-¡Veni!- comento tomándome de la mano, otra vez su tacto frío. ¿Será…? me reí de mi pensamiento afianzando mas el agarre de Alice Sean lo que sean, no los hace diferentes a mi persona, son amigos… son familia… es Alice, solo Alice y su familia, nada mas… le sonreí y las dos nos reunimos con su familia.

* * *

Edward POV

Me sorprendió lo poco que le preocupaba que pudiésemos llegar a ser diferentes, pero no puede evitar alegrarme ante aquel hecho. Respire profundamente abrazando a mi Bella mientras estábamos todos ahí bajo la lluvia, una dulce fragancia a bosque, tierra me llego, a todos nos llego, y venia de ella, quien sonreía y disfrutaba de todas las cosas que le decía Alice, era asombroso como nosotros, en especial Carlisle, le podía sacar una sonrisa. Hablando de él, al parecer nuestra tarea seria poca con respecto a ellos dos, la chica ya sentía algo por Carlisle, aunque lo niegue y lo recontra reniegue, estaban destinados, como bien había dicho Lilith y ella estaba a tan solo dos días de llegar al cenit de su poder.

Después del colegio regresamos al departamento, dejando de paso a la chica en su casa.

-¿Carlisle?- llamamos. Un mensaje en el escritorio nos dijo que aun no regresaba, por lo que con los demás empezamos a planear la forma en que, de una vez por todas, el péndulo y el poeta se reunieran.

* * *

Carlisle POV

Observe las diferentes fotos que traía consigo el paquete una por una, en todas salía Esme con Bastian, cada uno sin caber aun en su felicidad, en diferentes paisajes, playas, desiertos, ciudades, bares, bosques, montañas, sierras, en diferentes puntos del mapa, con diferentes climas, en cada una salía alguno de los dos o los dos sonriendo, parecía en verdad muy feliz, y me alegraba por ella, lo que yo daría por poder acercarme a ella sin tener que fingir, aun tenia presente las palabras de su madre, pero Lilith me dijo que fuera paciente.

_Hola familia:_

_Ahí les mando fotos de todos los lugares que estamos visitando en una camioneta que conseguimos, los paisajes son hermosos, estoy segura que a todos les encantaría. Con Bastian hemos decidido quedarnos en un pequeño pueblo al norte de Hammerfest en Noruega, es bastante lindo, y el clima es perfecto para nosotros, no hay mucha gente en el pueblo, y hay un clan de licántropos que ya nos ha aceptado, les fascina nuestra historia y desean conocer al resto de los Cullen._

_Noruega es precioso, muy bello, me recuerda a Fork, pero no llueve tanto como allá, bueno, si, llueve como en tres Fork juntos, el clima es ideal. _

_Espero que todos estén bien, Carlisle me imagino que estarás haciéndoles caso a los chicos ¿no? Bueno, eso espero, pero quiero saber de ustedes, espero que me respondan la carta, por eso ya les dejo nuestra dirección definitiva. Las cosas por acá están muy tranquilas, pero… tengo algo que contarles… pero no puedo decírselos así, por lo que espero un llamado o algo._

_Saludos a todos._

_Esme y Bastian._

Volví a pasar, una por una las fotos, en cada una de las fotos, a Esme parecía rodearla un aura diferente, como una estela que la hacía brillar, me recordó a cuando la conocí, hacía tiempo ya, cuando estaba…

Felicidades pensé, no estaba muy seguro, pero creo que se debía a ese pequeño milagro. Suspire cansado, sonriendo alegre por ella, cumpliría con lo que no pudo cumplir siendo humana, formaría su propia familia, pero ni aun con eso se olvidaba de nosotros.

Regrese las fotos a su sobre y lo guarde en el escritorio preparándome para ir al trabajo.

- Perdo…- empecé pero calle al ver quién era, era la madre de Lucía la que había parado el ascensor. Sonrío a modo de disculpas al igual que su acompañante, un muchacho alto, de cabello oscuro, piel trigueña y ojos oscuros.

-¿Baja?- me pregunto, asentí un poco extrañado, la mujer entro junto con el chico y presionaron el botón de planta baja. –Siro, el es el Doctor Cullen, el que está atendiendo a Lucía…- nos presento la mujer. –Doctor, el es Siro, un…

-Soy el novio de Lucía…- la mujer sonrío ante esto antes de darle un correctivo que causo la risa de ambos, pero a mí lo que menos me causo fue gracia.

Suspire candado dejando el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital, todo aquello, a pesar de que fuera imposible, me estaba agotando, y ahora tenía que aparecer ese payaso… ¿Quién se creía? No era nadie, nunca lo iba a ser… ¡Es un chiquilín! ¡Dios! Bufe cansado, enojado conmigo mismo, estaba viendo fantasmas donde no los había… era obvio que yo no tenía oportunidad, ese "chiquilín" era, 1ro humano, 2do tenía una edad más acorde a la de ella, 3ro la conocía de antes… ¡HOLA! Por si no lo notaste nosotros la conocemos desde mas antes… estamos destinados… El destino no siempre es lo que escogen para uno.

Después de una jornada larga de trabajo regrese al edificio.

-… en serio me alegra que estés bien chavon… gracias por pasar…- hablo una vos, a pesar de todos los ruidos de la calle distinguí a la perfección su vos, pero no estaba sola.

-No tenes que agradecer nada Luchy, sabes que podes contar conmigo…- comento otra vos, la vos de un hombre, la misma que había escuchado en el ascensor antes de salir al hospital, me hirvió la sangre al saber que ese enano de circo estaba cerca de ella por lo que acelere el paso y llegue a la entrada.

-Dock…- me saludo ella, sonriendo, pero de un modo diferente, con verdadera alegría de verme, aquello hizo que me enorgulleciera de haber hecho mi entrada en aquel momento.

-Lucía…- la salude lo más normal que pude a pesar de escuchar los murmullos del chico. No pude evitar acercarme y saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, se sonrojo bajo mi tacto, un punto para mí. –Veo que estas acompañada…- comente observándolo con ojo crítico y una sonrisa de suficiencia en mi rostro, los miedos que aquella misma mañana había sentido se habían desvanecido por el enojo que sentí al verlos junto, él, justamente él no iba a estar con ella mientras yo pudiera.

-Si…- comento un poco extrañada por mi tono, no le dio mucha importancia. –Siro, te presento…

-Ya tu mama nos presento…

-¿Mi vieja?- pregunto algo extrañada.

-Me di una vuelta a la mañana para arreglar ciertas cosas sobre ese emprendimiento que quiere hacer, le voy a ceder mi casa, mis viejos se fueron a la casa vieja y me quedo toda la casa de Mármol para mi, si te queres dar una vuelta… para recordar buenos tiempos…- ella se sonrojo y un gruñido bajo, casi un siseo se escapo de mis labios ante lo dicho por el chico pero quedo oculto por el ruido de la calle.

-No creo que sea conveniente que estés tomando frío Lucía…- le recordé, a pesar que no llovía la temperatura había descendido bastante, mis palabras la hicieron recordar que solo venia en unos pantalones cortos y una remera de manga cortas. Frunció su nariz en señal de descontento antes de pasarse una mano por el pelo, por mi parte seguí mi camino y entre al edificio, escogiendo el ascensor más lejos para poder quedarme a escuchar cómo se despedían.

* * *

Lucía POV

Observe como el dock entro antes de voltearme a Siro quien sonreía disfrutando del momento.

-Cualquiera diría que está detrás de vos Luchy… ándate con cuidado…- comento riéndose de sus propias palabras. –Bueno…- comento mirando la hora en su reloj. -… tengo que irme, saluda a tu hermano de mi parte…- nos saludamos y me quede en la puerta hasta que lo vi perderse en la calle, ahí entre para encontrarme con el mejor espectáculo de la noche, que de la noche, de la vida. El dichoso doctorcito estaba recostado contra la pared, se había sacado la campera de cuero para quedarse en pantalones y remera, la cual se ajustaba como guante sobre su pecho, tuve que recordarme respirar, pero no pude evitar el hecho de fantasear ¿Quién no quisiera que el doctorcito ese le hiciera cosas malas? Quien quisiera estar enfermo.

Acorte la distancia que nos separaba para tomar el ascensor que acababa de llegar, pero su mano, y la mía, parecieron tener el mismo mandato… no se que fue, pero no se parecía en nada a algo que me haya pasado, una corriente eléctrica, casi magnética, me invadió cuando mi mano rozo la suya por casualidad, duro segundos, pero esos segundos fueron como estar en el paraíso.

-Perdón…- me disculpe, el negó con la cabeza alejado su mano y permitiéndome abrir la puerta para subir al ascensor. El viaje fue terriblemente largo, a pesar de ser tres pisos para mí, pero creo que eso se debía a que no hablábamos y yo estaba terriblemente nerviosa por haber tenido "aquella fantasía" con el padre de mis amigos.

Cuando por fin pude salir, baje rápido, con un pequeño chau, que dudo que haya escuchado.

La mañana del martes 27 de octubre amaneció lluviosa, como ya venían siendo todas las mañanas de ese fucking mes, agradecí que al día siguiente y el jueves no hubiera clases por paro… Otro Cumple sin clases.

Me levante temprano, algo me decía que iba a ser un buen día. Me duche y me aliste para ir al hospital como hacia todos los martes de cada semana desde hacía dos años.

Como el día estaba algo frío me puse un pantalón largo negro y una remera, una de mis favoritas, la de After Forever. La vieja ya estaba despierta preparando un desayuno que compartimos, ella tenía que hacer un trámite y yo ir al hospital.

A las 6 salí de casa, con tiempo suficiente como para ir caminando y llegue al hospital justo a tiempo.

-Hola…- me saludo la recepcionista una vez que mi número salió. -¿Con quién te atendes hoy?- me pregunto mientras tomaba los papeles y el carnet.

-En oncología y con el Dr. Cullen…- los acontecimientos del día anterior se agolparon en mi mente y no pude evitar desear que en verdad hubiera ocurrido. Suspire derrotada, era obvio lo que me pasaba, con nadie antes había sentido algo así, o siquiera una necesidad que le llegara a los talones a esta, era un hecho, lo necesitaba… estaba enamorada del Dr. Cullen, del padre de una de mis amigas…

* * *

Alice POV

Sonreí ante la visión, todo iba viento en popa.

-¿Jazz?- llame mientras entraba en el baño, él estaba recién duchadito con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, no que nunca lo hubiera visto así, lo había visto así, y sin la toalla, pero nunca dejaba de asombrarme cuan lindo y monono era él. –Así nunca te voy a dejar salir…- le susurre antes de acercarme peligrosamente a él, sonrío mientras me alzaba en brazos, cuanto lo amaba, desde el primer día en que lo vi dentro de aquel café, sonreí al recordarlo.

-¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad?- me cuestiono besándome la cabeza.

-Es un hecho…- gorgojé alegre. –No pasa de hoy, suerte que salimos temprano…- comente.

-¿Qué es lo que planea esa maquiavélica cabecita?- me pregunto.

-No seas ansioso… como bien dice Lu, la paciencia es una virtud…

Salimos de casa a la hora justa, esta vez nos complotamos todos para ir en colectivo en vez de en el auto de Edward. Caminamos desde Rivadavia hasta la escuela justo a tiempo como para cruzarnos con nadie.

-¿Cómo puede hacer esto todos los días?- pregunto Bella una vez que llegamos a la cuadra del colegio, si no supiera que es imposible, aseguraría que estaba cansada, pero no era ese el punto, sino el hecho de toda la gente mirándonos.

-Lo soportara porque no hay tanta gente mirándola…- comento Rosalie como si fuera lo más obvio. –Hablando de soportar ¿tenes todo listo?- me pregunto.

-Tengo las invitaciones y voy a hablar con un par de chicas, las de siempre, Valeria, Eliana, Luana y Daiana para prepararle la sorpresa para mañana… lo del sábado está listo, y tenemos que ensayar la corografía en casa…- enumere todo.

-No se te escapa nada…- gruño. Entramos al colegio y formamos, no me extraño no ver a Lu, sabía que ella tenía cita hoy en el hospital, sonreí al recordar lo que pasaría ese día.

Aprovechando que la profesora no había llegado me dedique a repartir las invitaciones para la fiesta del sábado: Jesica, Lara, Carolina, Luana, Melisa, Eliana, Erica, Daiana, Micaela, Daniela y Pamela.

-¿Che Alice?- me gire para ver a Pamela. -¿La Soalle sabe?- me pregunto. –Ósea, se que siempre hace fiestas para su cumpleaños, pero ¿Sabe que le estas organizando una?- me pregunto.

-Ella misma me autorizo y me dijo a quienes invitar y a quienes no, por eso son tan pocos…- comente mientras guardaba las demacres invitaciones para seguir repartiéndolas. – Solo se entra disfrazado y nadie más puede entrar sin la entrada…- le recordé. La profesora llego, dos horas de matemáticas…

* * *

Lucia POV

El doctor Cortez me recibió como siempre en su despacho para hacer algunos estudios, volviendo a tocar el tema de la Quimioterapia, sonara medio boludo y tonto, pero no quería hacerlo ¿Para qué alargar algo que de por si va a terminar, más temprano o más tarde?

La vida es corta, y es una sola ¿Para qué volverla ciertamente incomoda?

Después, con carpeta en mano me fui al despacho del dock.

-Que bueno verte…- me saludo el hombre, aquella mañana estaba más bello que de costumbre, su cabello lo llevaba algo desordenado, sin la gomina de siempre, con la que se lo peinaba para atrás, la bata la levaba desabrochada en los primeros botones permitiendo apreciar la camisa negra que tenia bajo esta.

-Linda camisa…- comente, aun algo aturdida, y no era para menos, si Zeus existiera, el seria su hermano menor.

-Gracias… pensé que te gustaría…- ¡OMG! _Pensé que te gustaría _¿Dijo eso o me lo imagine?

-¿Perdón?- le pregunte alzando una ceja, él sonrío avergonzado antes de suspirar derrotado.

-¿Crees en el destino?- me pregunto.

-Creo que el destino de todo ser viviente es nacer vivir, reproducirse y morir, si es que a eso justamente se refiere…- él sonrío antes de pararse y arrodillarse frente a mí.

-No me refiero a eso… me refiero a la posibilidad… del amor predestinado, a que dos personas que se conocen en un momento, estén predestinadas a conocerse… y a amarse, como pareja…- lo mire sin creerlo ¿Acaso…? ¡No! Ni en pedo, ósea, soy su paciente ¿Cómo se va a enamorar de su paciente? Eso solo pasa en las novelas.

-¿A qué quiere llegar con esto?- él suspiro con derrota.

-Después podes salir corriendo, gritando, también podes pedir que te cambien de doctor, lo que quieras, pero primero… necesito que me escuches…- lo mire alentando a continuar. -¿Crees en los cuentos de terror?

-Como creer, creer, si, pero tampoco soy una obsesionada… se que afuera hay cosas que escapan de lógica, que en algún lugar hay duendes, hadas y todos esos animales de fantasía…

-¿Crees que puedan existir los vampiros?- aquello me causo gracia y me decidí por hacerle una broma.

-Existen…- comente como si fuera la respuesta más lógica. –Vuelan, son salvajes, viven en la selva… son murciélagos…- solté riendo, él río conmigo pero pronto volvió a esta serio. –Como creer que existen no sé, puede que sí, si existen minas que hacen brujerías ¿Por qué no pueden existir los vampiros?- él asistió.

-¿Qué dirías si yo te dijera que soy un vampiro?- lo mire, había seriedad en todo su rostro, suspire cansada.

-Yo sabía que no eran gente común…- susurre. –No los podía ver los días que había sol… su piel helada… su hermosura abrumadora… pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?- él me miro alzando una ceja. – Ósea, por mi pueden ser monstruos todo lo que quieran, pero alguna vez fueron humanos y se puede ver aun conservan ese lado humano, aparte no dejan de ser humanos… a pesar que sus corazones no latan, ni que sus pulmones respiren… a mi no me importa…- susurre bajando la cabeza. –Aun si fueras un loco desquiciado asesino… yo… yo seguiría sintiendo lo que siento…

-¿Y qué sentís?- me pregunto sosteniéndome la mano y mirándome a los ojos, por primera vez en meses me deje hundir en aquellos orbes dorados.

-Esto…- susurre antes de unir mis labios con los de él, primero despacio, lento y parejo, sus manos tomaron mi rostro como si fuera de cristal y mis manos se sujetaron a su cuello, de un momento a otro estuve sobre su regazo, él con la espalda apoyada contra el escritorio, el beso seguía siendo lento y tierno, pero profundo, demostrando todos los sentimientos que sentíamos ambos. Nos separamos, pero dejamos nuestras frentes unidas. –No vale…- susurre.

-¿Qué no vale?- pregunto acariciando mi rostro con delicadeza. Suspire.

-Me estoy muriendo…

-No… no te voy a perder, lo hice antes, pero no lo voy a hacer ahora.


	16. Chapter 16

-Yo sabía que no eran gente común…- susurre. –No los podía ver los días que había sol… su piel helada… su hermosura abrumadora… pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?- él me miro alzando una ceja. – Ósea, por mi pueden ser monstruos todo lo que quieran, pero alguna vez fueron humanos y se puede ver aun conservan ese lado humano, aparte no dejan de ser humanos… a pesar que sus corazones no latan, ni que sus pulmones respiren… a mi no me importa…- susurre bajando la cabeza. –Aun si fueras un loco desquiciado asesino… yo… yo seguiría sintiendo lo que siento…

-¿Y qué sentís?- me pregunto sosteniéndome la mano y mirándome a los ojos, por primera vez en meses me deje hundir en aquellos orbes dorados.

-Esto…- susurre antes de unir mis labios con los de él, primero despacio, lento y parejo, sus manos tomaron mi rostro como si fuera de cristal y mis manos se sujetaron a su cuello, de un momento a otro estuve sobre su regazo, él con la espalda apoyada contra el escritorio, el beso seguía siendo lento y tierno, pero profundo, demostrando todos los sentimientos que sentíamos ambos. Nos separamos, pero dejamos nuestras frentes unidas. –No vale…- susurre.

-¿Qué no vale?- pregunto acariciando mi rostro con delicadeza. Suspire.

-Me estoy muriendo…

-No… no te voy a perder, lo hice antes, pero no lo voy a hacer ahora.

* * *

"Juego de oscura pasión"

Segundo ladrón a la derecha de Cristo.  
Cortar por la mitad – infanticidio.  
El mundo se regocijará hoy  
como los cuervos festejan en el putrefacto poeta.

Todo el mundo debe enterrar a los suyos  
no hay paquete para enterrar el corazón de piedra  
ahora él está en casa, en el infierno, le sirve bien.  
Asesinado por la campana, tocada para su adiós.

La mañana amaneció sobre su altar  
recuerdos del juego de oscura pasión  
realizados por sus amigos sin vergüenza  
escupiendo en su sepulcro mientras llegaban.

Escapa, huye, vuela lejos.  
Llévame por el mal camino hacia el escondite del soñador.  
No puedo llorar porque el hombro llora más.  
No puedo morir; yo, una puta para el frío mundo.  
Perdóname,  
tengo dos caras,  
una para el mundo,  
una para el Dios.  
Sálvame;  
no puedo llorar porque el hombro llora más,  
no puedo morir; yo, una puta para el frío mundo.

"Hoy, en el año del Señor, 2005,  
Tuomas fue llamado por los cuidados del mundo.  
Dejó de llorar al final de cada hermoso día.  
La música que escribía había estado demasiado tiempo en silencio.  
Fue encontrado desnudo y muerto,  
con una sonrisa en la cara, un bolígrafo y 1000 páginas de texto borrado."

Sálvame.

V. "Madre y Padre"

Sigue existiendo, hijo mío.  
Estás en casa.  
Oh, ¿cuándo te has vuelto tan frío?  
La guillotina se mantendrá en descenso  
todo lo que necesitas es sentir mi amor.

Busca la belleza, encuentra tu orilla.  
Trata de salvarlos todos, no sangres más.  
Tienes tales océanos dentro…  
En el fin  
Yo te amaré siempre.

El principio.

Suspire, feliz por sus palabras.

-¿Lo prometes?- le pregunte, él asistió.

-Nada nos va a separar….- sonreí antes de besarlo de nuevo pero esta vez plasmando todos mis miedos en el.

-¿Ahora? ¿Qué?- le pregunte después de besarlo.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- pregunto mientras me besaba el cuello, suspire feliz, más feliz que nunca, ahora tenía algo que me ataba, algo por lo que seguir.

-No se…- comente fingiendo inocencia mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Me observo unos instantes antes de besarme con pasión.

* * *

Lucia POV

El viernes llegue al colegio más temprano que lo usual por lo que tuve que esperar a que llegara algún preceptor.

Para mi suerte, el primero en llegar fue Jorge, quien me pregunto cómo estaba y me advirtió y reitero que a la primera de cambio, cuando me empezara a sentir mal, le avisara. Extrañamente, sabía que no lo iba a hacer, pero no le afectaba el hecho de gastar saliva, por lo que lo deje, era una especie de rutina que teníamos desde que había regresado al colegio a principio de año y los profesores estaban al tanto de mi enfermedad.

Subí y deje mis cosas en el aula, encendí el celular que lo tuve apagado desde el martes, Alice pensé recordando que ella me lo había pedido ese día ¿para qué? No lo sabía.

Cuando bajaba me cruce con Carolina y Jesica, quienes a penas me vieron me preguntaron cómo me sentía, mis respuestas por el lapso de media hora se basaron en monosílabos: Si, no, no, si, mientras leía todos los mensajes que habían mandado.

Eliana, Luana, Daiana, Luana, Eliana, ¿Pía?, Valeria, Luana, ¿Charlie?, Ángel, al parecer todos se enteraron de mi percance del otro día. Pía me puteaba por no decírselo y me… ¿agradecía? Por la invitación a mi fiesta del ¿sábado? Alice va a cobrar, también me felicitaba por mi cumpleaños, Ángel, lo mismo, pero me pedía que lo llame en cuanto leyera el mensaje, ya lo haría cuando tuviera tiempo, Eliana me decía que la llame y me deseaba feliz cumpleaños, aunque no contaba porque ella se había aparecido por mi casa el martes, al igual que Luana, los Cullen, Valeria y Daiana. Entre todos los mensajes de: "¿Qué te paso?", "¡Mejórate nena!", "¿Cómo seguís?" y todas esas verduras hubo uno que me llamo mucho la atención.

"Tu hermano me dijo que paso, pero no le creí, mi princesita no puede estar así, los ángeles no se pueden enfermar. Extrañada por el mensaje baje con las chicas, otros se me acercaron y me preguntaron qué paso, y otras, dos en particular, Tefy y Agos, apenas me vieron me abrazaron llorando diciéndome feliz cumpleaños y agradeciéndome por haberlas invitado a mi cumpleaños, Martín también lo hizo y Cesia y Julia simplemente me desearon feliz cumpleaños.

Alice y sus hermanos llegaron justo. Las primeras horas pasaron como si nada. En las dos horas de química me cuestione que hacer.

-¿Qué hago?- le pregunte a Eli depuse de leer el mensaje y que me devolviera el aparato.

-¡Hay Soalle!- me reto. –Si no sabes, pregúntale…- lo medite por un tiempo hasta que me decidí.

"¿Quién sos?" El recreo pasó y empezó Educación para la Salud, la profe explicaba sobre la alimentación cuando mi celular sonó, suerte que estaba en vibrador.

"Me extraña… el lunes 27 de Septiembre del 03 ¿te suena?". Mire enojada el aparato antes de responder. "Creo que te confundiste". El desconocido respondió rápido.

"Benito Nazar, promoción 2003, Plaza Almagro, escultura del centro, Lunes 27 de Septiembre del 03". Recordé ese tiempo, estaba en 6to grado, siempre volvía del colegio pasaba por la plaza Almagro, recordé y no pude evitar sonreír. Siro

"¿Una canción?" pregunte y él contexto en seguida.

"Lucy in the Skay The Beatles"

"Perro… avisa rata… ¿Lo mandaste hace mucho?" le cuestione.

"Nono… lo mande el viernes después que me entere por Rolo… te extrañaba princesita"

"Nos vimos el Lunes perro…" Después de clases mientras almorzábamos todos juntos en el patio -Edward, Alice, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Valeria, Luana, Daiana, Martín y yo- seguí mensajeandome con él.

"¿Dónde estás princesita?"

"¿En el colegio?" le respondí a modo de pregunta.

"La dirección chica" se la pase algo extrañada. "¿Puedo ir?" me pregunto, me lo imagine como lo recordaba.

"Si queres…" no hubo mas respuesta.

-¿Qué tanto te mensajes Lulú?- me pregunto Lúa.

-No ves que habla con el novio…- bromeo Day, me acorde de lo que había pasado el martes con el doc. , con Carlisle, me corregí y no pude evitar sonrojarme. -¿Vez? Estaba hablando con el novio…

-¡No!- comente. Les conté mi historia con él, Alice no paraba de decir que lo quería conocer. – Si viene, cosa que no creo…- como si me hubiera escuchado mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¡Es él!- gorgojeo Alice pasándome el aparato.

-¿Hola?- pregunte, del otro lado se escucho una risa como de ladrido.

-La misma voz…- me respondió del otro lado una voz de hombre.

-¿Perro?- le pregunte.

-No, Juancito…- escuche su risa de nuevo. -¿Cómo está la princesita más linda del mundo?

-Igual que el Lunes cuando me viste…- comente sin poder evitar sonreír, las chicas rieron.

-Lo voy a comprobar yo… ¿Cómo estas vestida?

-¿Estas acá?- pregunte levantándome y buscando con la mirada pero no lo vi.

-Busca mejor…- río.

-Tengo un pantalón negro camuflado y una campera negra larga- del otro lado no se escucho nada más que el tono de corte.

-Princesita…- mi vista se fijo en un ramo de rosas con cuerpo de hombre. El teléfono quedo olvidado en el piso mientras salía del patio y del colegio y llegaba a la esquina, pero antes que pudiera decir algo sentí una mano taparme los ojos. -¿Quién…?- no lo deje terminar me gire parándome para verlo y me quede estática, ya no era perro, tenía el pelo apenas largo, casi llegándole a la barbilla, bigote y chiva, ambas bien prolijas, la piel pálida había sido reemplazada por una piel tornasolada, ya no era el adolescente que me dio mi primer beso, era todo un hombre, y que hombre, el Lunes cuando lo vi, tenía una barba desarreglada y el cabello largo, parecía un vago, pero ahora, tenía todo bien prolijo, llevaba unos pantalones negros rayados de vestir, a juego con el saco, una camiseta blanca y un pañuelo colgando del cuello, junto a los colgante, una muñequera en la mano izquierda. -¿Qué tul?- ignore eso y su sonrisa, al igual que el ramo y me tire a abrazarlo.

* * *

Alice POV

Las cosas no podían mejorar, a pesar que ya sabíamos que habían avanzado bastante necesitaban algo de ayuda. Edward leyó mi mente y los seis nos disculpamos diciendo que teníamos cosas que hacer. Edward y Bella se fueron directo a casa y Emmett y Rosalie a buscar a Carlisle. Todo estaba bien calculado.

* * *

Carlisle POV

Observe preocupado los resultados, había una mejoría, pero muy leve, por no decir nula, las drogas hacían lo que podían pero la diferencia solo la iba a hacer la quimioterapia.

Suspire cansado observando la carpeta azul que había sobre el escritorio, eran los papeles de divorcio ya firmados solo quedaba llevarlos.

Cuando salí de casa me alcanzaron unos muy nerviosos Emmett y Rosalie.

-Carlisle… es Lucia…- comento ella, me congele pensando lo peor.

-Ella…

-Está bien, solo… actúa extraño, tenemos miedo que vuelva a lo mismo- comento Emmett preocupado, tenía que ser grave para dejarlo así, por lo que no dude en ir para allá.

-¿Los llevo?- ellos se excusaron y fueron a casa. Los vi algo extrañado pero no le di mayor importancia que la que debía y los deje irse antes de irme yo también. Llegue poco después a la escuela y la imagen que me recibió fue lo último que quería ver aquel día.

* * *

Lucia POV

Era extraño, a pesar de habernos visto hacia pocos días el hecho de volverlo a ver sin la vigilancia de la familia era otra cosa.

-Estás cambiado…- comente mientras caminábamos por la calle.

-No tanto como vos princesita…- me sonroje cuando lo dijo. –extrañaba eso, el grupo ya no es lo mismo sin vos…

-Me tuve que ir…- comente tratando de quitarle importancia. –todo el día en el colegio, necesitaba un tiempo para mí y los fines de semana era lo mejor que tenia…

-Se fueron todos…- agrego.

-Vos viste todo lo que paso, como trataron a mi vieja… si no mal recuerdo vos también hiciste tu parte…- recordé parando de caminar y mirándolo.

-Ya me disculpe de eso Luchy…- empezó.

-Con mi vieja te abras disculpado pero no conmigo…- sacudí la cabeza -… en cierta forma no tenes nada que disculparte pero habría estado bueno que lo hicieras…

-¿Para qué voy a gastar saliva si se que vos me vas a perdonar?

-Perdono si, olvido no perro… lo que hiciste fue jodido y por eso se fue todo a la mierda…

-¿Qué se fue a la mierda?…

-Esto…- comente señalándolo a él y a mí.

-Pero podemos comenzar de nuevo ¿no?…- no tuve tiempo ni responder, en nada, yo estaba entre la reja y su cuerpo, sus labios sobre los míos. Solo pude pensar en una sola cosa, Carlisle.


	17. Chapter 17

Lucia POV

Era extraño, a pesar de habernos visto hacia pocos días el hecho de volverlo a ver sin la vigilancia de la familia era otra cosa.

-Estas cambiado…- comente mientras caminábamos por la calle.

-No tanto como vos princesita…- me sonroje cuando lo dijo. –extrañaba eso, el grupo ya no es lo mismo sin vos…

-Me tuve que ir…- comente tratando de quitarle importancia. –todo el día en el colegio, necesitaba un tiempo para mí y los fines de semana era lo mejor que tenia…

-Se fueron todos…- agrego.

-Vos viste todo lo que paso, como trataron a mi vieja… si no mal recuerdo vos también hiciste tu parte…- recordé parando de caminar y mirándolo.

-Ya me disculpe de eso Luchy…- empezó.

-Con mi vieja te abras disculpado pero no conmigo…- sacudí la cabeza… en cierta forma no tenes nada que disculparte pero habría estado bueno que lo hicieras…

-¿Para qué voy a gastar saliva si se que vos me vas a perdonar?

-Perdono si, olvido no perro… lo que hiciste fue jodido y por eso se fue todo a la mierda…

-¿Qué se fue a la mierda?…

-Esto…- comente señalándolo a él y a mí.

-Pero podemos comenzar de nuevo no…- no tuve tiempo ni responder, en nada, yo estaba entre la reja y su cuerpo, sus labios sobre los míos. Solo pude pensar en una sola cosa, Carlisle.

* * *

V. "Madre y Padre"

Sigue existiendo, hijo mío.  
Estás en casa.  
Oh, ¿cuándo te has vuelto tan frío?  
La guillotina se mantendrá en descenso  
todo lo que necesitas es sentir mi amor.

Busca la belleza, encuentra tu orilla.  
Trata de salvarlos todos, no sangres más.  
Tienes tales océanos dentro…  
En el fin  
Yo te amaré siempre.

El principio.

* * *

Lucia POV:

Con delicadeza me separe de él antes de mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales me preguntaban que había hecho mal.

-No… no podemos empezar de nuevo… yo… yo estoy con alguien más… y las cosas no dan para volver a empezar…- comente mirándolo, él suspiro frustrado antes de asentir.

-Está bien, admito que perdí… ese chavon es muy afortunado, espero que no te haga sufrir…- comento metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo algo melancólico.

-No lo va a hacer… en serio… gracias por entender…- él asistió quitándole importancia antes de mirar su reloj y sonreírme a modo de disculpas.

-Creo que yo ya me voy… espero que te haya gustado el detalle…- le sonreí en respuesta antes de verlo subir a su auto y perderse por la avenida, suspire aliviada, aquello no había sido tan malo después de todo.

* * *

Carlisle POV

Observe con el corazón en la boca como ella lo separaba.

-No…- susurro ella mirándolo algo triste y enojada. -… no podemos de nuevo… yo… yo estoy con alguien más…- sonreí al darme cuenta que me nombraba, que hacía alusión a mí, y no a otro. -… y las cosas no dan como para volver a empezar…- lo oí suspirar al él dándose por derrotado, algo frustrado.

-Está bien, admito que perdí…- sonreí con gozo. -… ese chavon es muy afortunado, espero que no te haga sufrir…- asentí interiormente, nunca la haría sufrir, no, eso nunca iba a estar en mis planes.

-No lo va a hacer… en serio… gracias por entender…- comento ella, a lo que él asistió quitándole importancia antes de mirar el reloj y despedirse, sonreí al ver que era mi momento de aparición. -¿Te gusto lo que viste?- me pregunto antes de que siquiera la pudiera sorprender, cada día me asombraba mas.

-Nunca me va a agradar verte con otro…- comente, aprovechando que no había nadie en el patio que nos viera y la abrase por la cintura. –Estas hermosa

-Gracias… creo…- comento ella acariciando mis manos antes de girarse para darme un apasionado beso. –Necesitaba sacarme la duda…- comento sonriendo mientras me besaba las mano.

-¿De qué?- pregunte curioso.

-Nada con mucha importancia…- sonrío de nuevo. –Solo quería asegurarme que me gustan más tus besos, con sabor a canela…- sonreí como bobo viéndola un rato hasta que el timbre sonó y ella tuvo que entrar a la escuela después de prometerme pasarse por el departamento después de clases para estar conmigo.

* * *

Lucia POV:

El bendito día llego. Alice me había pasado a buscar temprano a mi casa para ir todos juntos al Pub para preparar todo lo que quedaba para la fiesta de la noche. Fue una sorpresa encontrarme con Bastean y Esme, la ex de Carlisle, quien, según ambos, estaba con el chico y en la dulce espera, por lo que la felicite.

Durante toda la mañana me la pase probando diferentes bebidas, ensayando con las chicas el tema de apertura, que, convenientemente, había sido escogido por Alice, Mouling Rouge, el de la película, el duende decía que era el tema perfecto para una fiesta de disfraces, y que el corsé, el portaligas y las medias a mi me iban a quedar muy bien. En fin…

-Está loca…- comento Luana viendo ir y venir a Alice de un lado a otro ultimando detalles con Bella y Rose.

-Sip… tienen suerte que no es su cumpleaños…

-Pero esta re copada la idea…- comento Daiana, esta, junto con Luana y Valeria, a de más de Bella, Rose y Alice, serian las que me acompañarían en la coreo.

-Si… hasta a mi vieja le copo…- comente viendo a mi progenitora junto con Esme charlando de lo lindo. La fiesta era a las 10, empezaba a esa hora hasta las 7 del domingo, todos disfrazados, y casi todo lo había organizado Alice y las demás. ¿Quiénes venían? ¿El mundo?...

Suspire frustrada observando mi reflejo en el espejo, tenía una peluca rubia puesta encima, junto con una corona, algo de maquillaje y el traje que consistía en un culoté negro, un corsé rojo y negro a juego con los guantes, las medias y el portaligas, yo iba a tener el papel de Cristina, faltaba nada para que empezara y yo ya quería que terminara, Alice estaba hiperactiva al igual que las demás, pero trataba que no me afectara, solo quería disfrutar de mi último cumpleaños y sorprender a mis amigos, pero en especial, a Carlisle…

Estaba todo el lugar a oscuras, se escuchaba el murmullo de toda la gente, Pío Baroja estaba repleto, de conocidos, allegados y no tan conocidos, todos, disfrazados. De repente la música seso y el reflector apunto a Alice, quien tenía puesto un traje.

-Bienvenidos Damas y Caballeros, al 18° aniversario de nuestra querida Lucy…- se escucharon algunos gritos. –Sean bienvenidos todos ustedes, pero ahora… disfruten de nuestro especial Mouling Rouge…

Lil' kim: [Alice]  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

El duende bajo por las gradas del escenario cantando mientras pasaban algunas imágenes por la pantalla.

_Mya: [Rosalie]  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista_

La rubia siguió los pasos de Alice pero siguió haciendo algunos de los pasos de la coreografía mientras cantaba acompañada por Emmett, verlos así te hacia darte cuenta cuanto se amaban ese par.

_Mya: [Rosalie]  
He met marmalade down in old moulin rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "hello, hey jo, you wanna give it a go?" oh! uh huh_

Refrein: [Todas]  
Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya dada (hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady marmalade

Lil' kim: [Alice]  
What what, what what  
Mya:  
Ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Lil' kim: yeah yeah yeah yeah

Pink: [Eliana]  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
Yeah

Refrein: [Todas]  
Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

_  
Lil' kim: [Alice]  
Yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when i can spend yours  
Disagree? well that's you and i'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the moulin rouge  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
Bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
If you wanna giuchie, giuchie, ya ya_  
_Mocha chocalate-a what?  
Real lady marmalade  
One more time c'mon now_

Marmalade... lady marmalade... marmalade...

Christina: [yo]  
Hey hey hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

Pink: [Eliana]  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Mya: [Rosalie]  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life

_Christina: [yo]  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more_

Refrein: [todas]  
Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (c'mon! uh)

_Missy: [Bella]  
_

_Christina...(oh leaeaa oh)_

Yo baje coreando la canción.

_Pink... (lady marmalade)_

Eli me siguió guiñándome un ojo y sonriendo.

_Lil' kim...(hey hey! uh uh uh uh...)_

Alice, luciéndose como siempre pero sin eclipsar a nadie.

_Mya...(oh oh oooo)_

Rosalie imponente.

_Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here..._

Creole lady marmalade yes-ah...

Todas terminamos mirando al publico quien rompió el silencio con aplausos y vitoreas, sonreí, a pesar de todo, tal vez eso no fuera tan malo.

La fiesta siguió su curso, baile con todo el mundo hasta que me decidí por salir a tomar algo de aire. Sonreí al sentir las gotas de lluvia cayendo en mi rostro, no había casi gente afuera, solo algún que otro, era más la gente que estaba en los boliches que otra cosa.

-Linda fiesta… lástima que la cumpleañera no me haya invitado…- comento una voz, me gire sorprendida al darme cuenta de quién era.

-¿Charley? Hola nene…- intente acercarme pero me aleje al darme cuenta que estaba borracho.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya ni me vas a abrazar?- gruño el pelirrojo.

-Estas borracho…- fue lo único que respondí.

-Nunca estuve más sobrio que hoy…- se me acerco y yo no pude evitar fruncir la nariz ante el fuerte olor a cerveza que despedía su aliento. –Te extrañe mucho Lu… princesita…

-Charley…- empecé apartándolo. –Ya hablamos de esto… yo…

-Shhh…- me cayo antes de besarme, me sentí extraña, impotente, pero agradecida cuando se aparto sonriendo. –No me pegaste…

-No creo que seas consciente de lo que haces…- él se río.

-Me gustaría hablar con vos…

-Hablemos…

-Pero… en otro lugar…- lo mire antes de asentir y seguirlo, me llevo hasta el estacionamiento donde nos esperaba su auto.

-¿Y?

-Subí… acá no…- accedí algo nerviosa y con un mal presentimiento. Una vez que estuve dentro el trabo las puertas y arranco.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A un lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilos…- en diez minutos ya habíamos dejado las calles concurridas de San Martín y alcanzado los suburbios del gran Buenos Aires. Llevaban ya media hora cuando, cruzando una calle, algo los golpeo y todo se volvió negro.


	18. Epilogo

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A un lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilos…- en diez minutos ya habíamos dejado las calles concurridas de San Martín y alcanzado los suburbios del gran Buenos Aires. Llevaban ya media hora cuando, cruzando una calle, algo los golpeo y todo se volvió negro.

V. "Madre y Padre"

Sigue existiendo, hijo mío.  
Estás en casa.  
Oh, ¿cuándo te has vuelto tan frío?  
La guillotina se mantendrá en descenso  
todo lo que necesitas es sentir mi amor.

Busca la belleza, encuentra tu orilla.  
Trata de salvarlos todos, no sangres más.  
Tienes tales océanos dentro…  
En el fin  
Yo te amaré siempre.

El principio.

* * *

**Epilogo**

While your lips are still red

El patio estaba rebosando de personas, mama, Ana, la abuela, los tíos, mi prima, Diego, mi cuñada y mi sobrino se encontraban entre toda la multitud de personas, pero yo había preferido quedarme conversando con las chicas, sonreí observando mi reflejo en el espejo, piel extremadamente blanca y fría al tacto, labios llenos, y unos ojos dorados me devolvieron la mirada, esa era yo, o mejor dicho, mi nuevo yo, inconscientemente acaricie la marca en forma de medialuna que tenía en mi muñeca, sonreí…

Atrás había quedo el fantasma del cáncer, el fantasma de la muerte, ahora era como él, aun no podía creer que fuera cierto, pero lo era, y todo gracias a Charley…

Después del choque desperté en mi casa, con mi vieja y todo el mundo mirándome, a mi lado, Carlisle sonriendo al ver que había vuelto. Según me dijeron, estuve poco más de un mes en coma, no me dieron muchas expectativas por lo que mi vieja le pidió a Carlisle que hiciera cualquier cosa, con tal de salvarme, y él lo hizo…

_Suaves pequeñas palabras hechas para el silencio, _

_No para hablar  
Joven corazón para amar, _

No para el dolor  
Cabello oscuro para atrapar el viento,

No para cubrir la mirada de un mundo frío.

Charley se salvo, el pelotudo fue el menos comprometido porque el otro auto golpeo de mi lado.

-¿Y mamita?- pregunto en broma Alice.

-¿Mamita? Dale nena… tan vieja no soy, sos mas vieja que yo…- le espete.

-Bueno bueno hermanita…- la empuje de forma juguetona mientras miraba de nuevo mi reloj, estaba linda, me sentía extraña, todo gracias al pequeño diablillo que sonreía junto a mí, el vestido, de color verde ingles, se ajustaba a mi nuevo cuerpo como guante, era una especie de straples con volados en la falda que me llegaba a mitad del muslo, en el cuello llevaba una gargantilla con un jade, regalo de Carlisle, y en los pies llevaba unas sandalias taco aguja.

-Y después se quejan de mi…- se quejo Rosalie desde la entrada… -Vamos que van a empezar sin nosotros…- las dos asentimos y bajamos con la rubia.

Todos los ojos en nosotras tres… aun no me acostumbraba a ser el centro de atención del mundo pero lo era, ahora lo era. La profesora de Literatura se acerco a mí para avisarme que tenía que dar mi discurso así que me despedí de ellas y me fui con la mujer.

-… ahora la alumna Lucia… va a decir un discurso…- la profesora me dejo el micrófono y me enfrente en la multitud.

-Hola… creo que varios de ustedes ya me conocen, no solo por el hecho de haber convivido 5 años en esta institución, sino por el lazo que formamos, más allá de las rivalidades, las peleas y otros conflictos, gracias a todos ustedes, y también gracias a aquello que quedaron en el camino, yo me convertí en una mejor persona de lo que era cuando entre en primer año, creo que todos sufrimos cambios, más allá de lo estético o del hecho de haber crecido, todos maduramos y dejamos a esos adolescentes que entraron en el 2005 en un nuevo mundo como es esta escuela para convertirnos en hombre y mujeres, mas mujeres que hombres…- se escucharon algunas risas. –de bien…

_Besa mientras tus labios estén rojos  
Mientras él este en silencio  
Descansa mientras el pecho este sin tocar, descubierto  
Toma otra mano mientras la mano este sin un objeto  
Ahógate en ojos mientras estén ciegos  
Ama mientras la noche esconda el amanecer marchitándose_

-… hoy parada frente a todos ustedes me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo paso? Y la respuesta es obvia, cinco, pero no lo parecen, aun siento como si fuera el primer día, en el aula de 1ro 3ra, con Imanol, Victoria, Valeria, Taly, Leandro, Juan y muchos otros, que hoy no están con nosotros por diversas razones, o por que se cambiaron de escuela o simplemente porque quedaron en el camino, pero eso no significa que los tengamos que olvidar, por el contrario, los tenemos que tener más presentes hoy que en aquel momento… porque ellos también nos llevaron a ser lo que hoy somos… pero tampoco nos vamos a quedar pensando en el pasado, porque hoy es un día de fiesta, hoy es nuestro día…. Gente… - mire a los profesores. –Profesores… ¡Lo hicimos!- todos prorrumpieron en aplausos. –Antes de bajarme quiero hacer algunas menciones que van para la historia, las horas muertas porque faltaba el profesor o la profesora, la semana de las artes… y…chachan, chachan, la profesora… quien nos enseño varias cosas, la principal, que si llegamos hasta cuarto con ella, fue por algo… gracias…- todos aplaudieron mientras me bajaba, le había sacado una sonrisa a la profesora. Después de eso el acto siguió su curso, la directora dio un discurso y después se empezaron a dar los diplomas, primero a los auxiliares y técnicos, por último a nosotros.

-Lucia… entregan el diploma el profesor… y la profesora…- sonreí parándome y acercándome a aceptar el diploma y los regalos, sonreí para las fotos y volví a mi asiento con las chicas.

-¿Qué se siente tu primera vez?- me pregunto Alice sonriendo.

-No se… ¿Cómo cualquiera?- la morena hizo un puchero ante mi respuesta, la abrase para que cambiara esa cara.

* * *

Carlisle POV

La observe sentada junto a Alice, Rosalie, Bella y los chicos y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro anhelante. [Pensar que estuve a punto de perderte] Sacudí la cabeza despachando aquellos pensamientos, me había sentido morir cuando la vi en aquella cama, pero ahora ella estaba bien, y no la iba a volver a perder, no ahora, no nunca, lamentaba sinceramente el haber tenido que hacerlo tan pronto, pero no había tenido opción. La ceremonia siguió su curso, después la vi sacándose fotos con los demás, no me acerque hasta que sus ojos me buscaron entre la multitud.

-¿Me extrañaste?- le pregunte en un susurro de modo que nadie me escuchara salvo ella.

-Siempre…- susurro ella dando un juguetón mordisco en mi oreja, si no hubiera tanto público la hubiera arrinconado en un rincón para hacerla mía. [Tranquilo Carlisle] me dije a mí mismo. [Ya vas a tener tiempo… tenes toda la eternidad].

-¿Qué vamos a hacer después?- le pregunte antes de soltarla, por toda respuesta recibí una sonrisa.

De ahí nos fuimos al pequeño brindis que se llevaba a cabo en el subsuelo de la escuela, para ir después a cenar ambas familias a un restaurante.

-¿Qué van a hacer?- le pregunto su madre, ella me guiño un ojo antes de responder.

-Nos vamos Ma…- fue todo lo que dijo, sus otros parientes hacia algo de tiempo que se habían ido, solo quedaban sus allegados. La mujer la miro con cierta melancolía, ya habíamos hablado de esto, pero no creí que pensara hacerlo así de rápido. –Así va a ser mejor…- su madre sonrío con algo de tristeza antes de abrazarla para mirarme a mi después.

-¿La va a cuidar?

-Con mi vida…- le respondí a la mujer mientras abrazaba a Lucia.

-Cuídate gordi…- la saludo su hermano.

-Nos vemos neandertal… Jessica… principito, nos vemos… Ana… vieja…- se despidió de ellos quienes tomaron un taxi para irse. Los vimos alejarse en el auto hasta que se perdieron.

-¿Estás segura?- le pregunte abrazándola por la cintura.

-Más que nunca…

_El primer día de amor nunca vuelve  
una hora de pasión nunca es una hora perdida  
El violín, la mano del poeta  
cada corazón derritiéndose toca tu canción con cuidado._

Besa mientras tus labios estén rojos  
Mientras él este en silencio  
Descansa mientras el pecho este sin tocar, descubierto  
Toma otra mano mientras la mano este sin un objeto  
Ahógate en ojos mientras estén ciegos  
Ama mientras la noche esconda el amanecer marchitándose

…_**Nueve meses después…**_

En una "pequeña" cabaña en alguna zona perdida de Noruega se escucharon cuatro llantos de bebes consecutivos, y ocho pares de ojos dorados observaron a sus pequeños retoños recién llegados al mundo.

-Te amo…- susurro un hombre rubio a la muchacha morena que lo observaba acostada sosteniendo a un pequeño niño.

-Yo te amo mas Carlisle Cullen…- susurro esta antes de unir sus labios en un dulce beso. _["Besa mientras tus labios estén rojos…"]_

_**The Ende**_

* * *

_**Pasando a otros temas, en toda la historia hubo canciones, la principal es "The Poet and the Pendulum" corte de apertura del nuevo CD de Nightwish, escrita por Tuomas Holopaine, un capo, "Lady Mamerla" parte del BSO de la película Mouling Rouge, de No Doubt "Hey Baby", "Llévame" de Kuday, "Eres mi religión" y "Ángel de amor" de Mana.**_

_**¡GRACIAS!**_

_**TRAVESURA REALIZADA**_


End file.
